Neko Evil Moix
by Chia S.R
Summary: Sakuno tiene una vida monótoma, pero dará un gran cambio cuando un gato negro aparezca en su vida y como pago por ayudarle, éste tenga que hacer ciertas cosas... ¿Quién es esa mujer¿ ¿Qué pasa con éste gato?
1. El gato apareció

**Hola. Nuevo fic. No tocaba subirlo todavía, lo sé. No se impacienten, que ya saben que yo siempre continuo y por muchos que tenga, siempre actualizo a menos que me los borren ¬¬. Bueno, aquí les dejo los datos que como ya saben siempre les recomiendo leer antes de nada n.n.**

**Fic datos:**

**-Autora:** Chia-sama.

**-Fic:** Neko Evil Moix.

**-Género:** Hetero.

**-Parejas:** Diversas.

**-Tema:** Romance, Magia, Sobrenatural, AU, Drama, Violencia, Seducción, MISTERIO, INTRIGA, ect.

**-Más:** OOC (Aunque intentaré que no, así que si Ryoma sale OC, gomen xD), OFC.

**Notas:** El _Cursiva_ ha sido utilizado como pensamientos y a la vez como dialogos para aquellos que están ocultos. Pese a que no tengan guiones, está escrito como diálogo, mucho ojo con no confundirse ;)

**Disclaimer:** Prince of tenis es un manga de Takeshi Konomi, solo utilizo los personajes como simple fan no por lujo. La trama es similar a muchos otros en el sentido del felino, pero por lo general, espero que no. Nada más que decir.

**Resumen:** Sakuno vive una vida monótoma que será rota cuando un gato negro se cruce en su camino. Una vez lo acoge en su casa, su vida cambia drásticamente ante la deuda que el felino parece tener con ella. Pero muchos peligros y oscuros misterios parecen estar detrás de la aparición del llamado "R". ¿Podrá ella superarlos?

oxoxoxo

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Introducción.**

_El gato que aparece._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_¿Dónde está? ¿De nuevo se ha escapado? Ese gato pillo... Algún día lo atropellarán o algo peor._

_Señora, ¿desea que sea buscado?_

_No, no será necesario. Estoy segura de que alguien bueno lo acogerá en su seno esta vez. Tan solo espero no tener que revivirlo más veces. Es cansado. _

_Pero comerá comida de los humanos y..._

_No te preocupes tanto. Le vendrá bien la experiencia. Aunque, esperemos que no se tuerza todo._

_¿Qué hará entonces, señora?_

_Hum.... qué haré, qué haré, qué haré. Difícil elección._

Invierno, 2098, Ciudad S

El sonido del timbre la hizo regresar a la realidad. Una realidad que no cesaba de acompañarla desde la muerte de sus padres. Todos los días era el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. Demasiado monótomo. La única acción diferente de éste día había resultado ser bastante dolorosa y todavía le dolía el hombro cuando cargó la carpeta y el diccionario bajo su axila, antes de ser empujada, como constumbre, por el gran muchacho que ejercía deporte en el club de futboll americano. Como siempre, el sujeto en cuestión se marchaba con una rubia bajo el brazo y como si solo hubiera chocado con uno de los escritorios que formaban el decorado del aula, mientras ella se quedaba igual que si una apisonadora le hubiera pasado por encima. Pero eso no era lo único del día.

Después, en la cafetería, tras pedir una bebida y un trozo pequeño de su pizza preferida, piña con Jamón de York y aceitunas negras, ésta terminaba cayendo de bruces en el suelo y pisoteada por los menores tras que un profesor le tirase un poco de café en la blusa o la empujara de mala manera. Así, se quedaba sin comida hasta que llegara a su casa y con la ropa sucia.

Entonces, cuando llegaba la hora de marcharse, buscaba el ticket del autobús que la llevaría hasta su casa, siempre casualmente escondido en la parte más perdida de su bolso, y cuando llegaba a la parada del autobús, éste se marchaba y tenía que esperar al siguiente. Contando la hora, decidía comprar la comida necesaria para la cena o para el desayuno. Pero como siempre, llegó tarde a la hora de coger la verdura más fresca o la leche famosa que anunciaban en las televisiones de todo el país. El pan estaba duro y la cola se antojo enormemente larga. En definitiva: Volvió a perder el autobús.

Cuando finalmente logró coger el siguiente autobús, ya llovía lo suficiente como para poder empaparse en el camino desde la parada hasta su casa. En el trascurso, dejó una mirada furtiva al único culpable de que su vida monótoma hubiera tenido un corto cambio: La farola contra la que se había golpeado la frente, de la forma más tonta posible. Se le había caido una de las fotocopias de los apuntes y al agacharse, como no había medido bien las distancias, su frente golpeó de lleno con el metal. Varias personas se rieron, pero otras hicieron gesto de poca importancia. Para ella, era una vergüenza.

Caminó hasta la entrada de los apartamentos. No había podido encontrar otro más cerca de la universidad porque se lo quitaron de las manos. No había cobrado la herencia de sus padres y no tuvo techo donde vivir, hasta que finalmente, su abogado de apiadó de ella y decidió esforzarse más para que lograra tenerla antes de que se convirtiera en un bagabundo más.

Su abuela vivía demasiado lejos como para pensar en que la mantuviera o la dejara alojarse durante un tiempo. Por suerte, encontró éste apartamento y aunque no era una gran mansión, era suficiente para una persona sola. Con un gran baño, una cocina simple que cobijaba parte del comedor, un saloncito donde únicamente cabía un sofá de dos plazas y una mesa de cristal junto al televisor y dos estanterías. Un lavadero, un armario empotrado y su dormitorio. No podía pedir más.

Por culpa de no haber visto las noticias del tiempo y no llevar paragüas llegó hasta la puerta empapada y pesada. Mientras buscaba las llaves estas cayeron contra el suelo, deslizandose por la húmeda bajada hasta detenerse al chocar contra una farola apagada. Tanteó el suelo, pero lo que notó no resultó ser las llaves. Parpadeó, alzando el objeto. Un maullido cansado se dejó escuchar a la vez que el tintieno de sus llaves al caerse.

-¿Un gato? ¿Bajo la lluvia? ¿Estás perdido?

Buscó alguna muestra que indicara que el gato tenía dueño, pero no tenía correa y ninguna placa de identificiación con una dirección. Solo su pelaje negruzco, que parecía tener reflejos verdosos en el cambio de la luz y unos ojos frios dorados. Se preguntó si no habría sido también abandonado. Sonriendo, recogió las llaves y se aseguró que el animal no se cayera aunque cargara con las bolsas de la compra y los libros de la universidad. Como el apartamento era suyo no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie si tenía un animal o no. Y siempre era mejor tener algo rondando por la casa que estar sola. Y no siempre pasaban cosas malas por adoptar a un gato adulto que no se estaba mostrando arisco con ella.

Entro en el departamento y nada más hacerlo, encendió las luces junto a la televisión. Desde que comenzó a vivir sola tenía la misma manía: Dejar el mando junto a la entrada para que la televisión fuera su compañera y encenderla nada más entrar en el departamento. El felino saltó de sus brazos para poder curiosear a su alrededor. Al parecer, comenzó a gustarle su nueva casa, pero logró cogerlo a tiempo, antes de que se suviera sobre el sofá y ensuciara la tela con las patas húmedas y sucias. Un simple gemido de inconformidad fue lo que dejó escapar el felino, antes de ver la dirección en la que lo llevaba e intentar revelarse.

-Solo es un baño. Te secaré y quedarás como nuevo. Anda, venga. Nos ducharemos juntos.

Cerró la puerta del baño con pestillo para evitar que el animal escapara y comenzó a desnudarse para después arrellanarse junto a la bañera y comenzar con el aseo de ambos. Tuvo que luchar bastante para conseguir que el animal quedara limpio y terminó agotada más que relajada cuando salió del baño. Sin embargo, el gato se sentía totalmente en su mundo de felicidad y se espanzurró a ver la televisión mientras ella preparaba la cena. Quizás, no iba a ser tan buena compañía. Pero al menos, no lo veía en la calle, mojándose hasta terminar cogiendo un resfriado animal.

Se llevó un dedo a la boca tras probar la comida y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué nombre debería de ponerte?- Cuestionó. El gato la miró por un instante, para descender del sofá y subirse en la mesa- O quizás ya tienes uno.

De nuevo, el felino la observó con aquellos intrigantes ojos, lamiéndose los labios hasta que un sonido debil, pero claro, le indicó que era absurdo estar hablando con un animal que solo quería comida y su estómago gruñía en demanda de tal manjar. Le tendió un plato y se sirvió ella después. Sorprendentemente, hasta que no estuvo sentada ante su comida, el felino no comenzó a comer.

Una vez terminado y tras recoger las cosas, le colocó una cesta donde pudiera dormir y el gato realmente se arrellanó en ella, sin embargo, cuando entró en su dormitorio y apagó el resto de las luces, se suvió con ella en la cama, a los pies. No dijo nada. Si iba a ser su compañero, tampoco pasaba nada. No era de aquellos de pelo largo que dejan todo sucio. Podría dormir con uno así.

En el silencio, únicamente roto por algún que otro ronquido disimulado del felino, terminó de preparar sus trabajos para la universidad. Por suerte, su carrera era bastante normal como para no tener que pensar demasiado y, considerando la mala suerte que tenía en su vida, además de la poca vitalidad de fuentes a su alrededor, no necesitaría una que fuera grande y duradera que terminara por comerle el coco demasiado. Tampoco ansiaba resaltar sobre los demás. Si bien no estaba agusto con la poca presencia que daba, tampoco estaba preparada para tener millones de ojos clavados en su nuca mientras explicaba alguna que otra cosa sin importancia para los presentes. De solo imaginarse de esa manera, su cuerpo optó por el inquieto recorrer de un escalofrio.

La tormenta en el exterior no había amainado y para cuando lo hizo, ella no se enteró. Estaba tan cansada que no le importaba demasiado. Su casa estaba resguardada y vivía lo suficientemente alto como para que los ladrones pasaran de largo. No estaría mal descansar agusto por una vez que tenía compañía.

El sonido del despertador la alertó a las siete de la mañana. Reptó entre las sábanas y lo apagó, con claros deseos de seguir durmiendo. Mas un segundo despertador, procedente del salón la obligó a levantarse antes de que los vecinos se quejaran. Ya le había pasado una vez y no creía recomendable volver a ver a su vecina, una mujer que parecía estar año tras año embarazada, quejándose por no poder dormir por culpa de sus despertares matinales. ¿Es que se le había olvidado que los demás trabajaban o estudiaban y que no vivían a costa de la paga de su difunto marido?

-¿Mhn? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Gatito?

Regresó hasta la habitación y tanteó las sábanas sin encontrar rastro alguno del animal. Mirase por donde mirase por cada uno de los rincones de su casa, el felino parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Se quedó pensativa, dudando si había cerrado bien la puerta o no. O una de las ventanas, pero todas estaban tan bien selladas como ella las había dejado antes de irse a dormir. Fuera por donde fuera, el minino había escapado. Estaba de nuevo sola. Una pequeña alegría que se había marchado de improvisto tras llenar el estómago y dormir hasta que la tormenta se calmó.

Estirándose y bostezando, comprendió que era mejor preocuparse por su vida monótoma que por un gato desagradecido al que no volvería a ver.

De camino a la universidad, pudo comprobar perfectamente que pese a que un día hubiera cambiado con la presencia de un gato, su buena suerte no había mejorado. El autobus que había logrado coger a tiempo estaba lleno hasta los topes y cuando logró un asiento tuvo que quitarse antes de que una vieja anciana le golpeara con el bastón por no ser educada con las personas mayores. Cuando se alzó y tuvo la vista panorámica del autobús comprendió por qué la única persona a la que había acribillado era ella: No habían más jóvenes en él. Pero lograr escapar de la anciana había sido un logro, no lo fue su tropezón cuando intentó bajar, teniendo que esperar a la siguiente parada porque el autobús ya se había ido demasiado pronto.

Llegó tan tarde como era de esperar. Logró entregar a tiempo el trabajo, gracias a que ese día, el profesor Shuichiro estaba de buen humor y aceptó de buen gusto darle una oportunidad, pero cuando entró el servicio se dio cuenta de que no era por su buena suerte, si no porque iba enseñando el escote a todo aquel que tuviera ojos para mirar. Tras cubrirse, volver a chocarse con la gente, llegar tarde por ser arrastrada por el tumulto de gente que caminaba al lado contrario de su aula, perder la comida y quedarse con hambre, no darle tiempo a tomar apuntes y muchos dilemas más, logró regresar a su casa.

Nuevamente, con la compra en la mano por haber perdido el autobús. Un día, tan normal como cualquier otro, la única diferencia del anterior: No llovía.

Se detuvo justo al girar la esquina que la llevaría hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Una mujer extraña parecía esperar ante ésta y cuando sintió el chasquido metálico de sus llaves al chocarse, la miró. Sus ojos rojos resaltaban en su piel blanca, adornada por ligeras tiras de rubios cabellos reveldes. Su traje oscuro y gótico, demasiado anticuado, no ayudaba a que se tranquilizaba. Lo único que logró calmarle fue la presencia del felino en los brazos de aquella inesperada visita, con su acostumbrada mirada dorada, fria y aburrida.

-Esto... ese gato...- murmuró- anoche lo encontré. Siento si era suyo. No vi ninguna identificación y...

Pero la mujer no parecía escucharla. Dejó al gato en el suelo, ante la puerta de su apartamento y tras girar sobre sus talones, comenzó a marcharse por el lado opuesto a la salida. ¿Una vecina?

-Esto...- intentó detenerla, consiguiéndola. La mujer solo se volvió al tiempo de mirarla de reojo- ¿Por qué... deja el gatito si es suyo?

Una fria mirada se posó totalmente sobre ella y una sonrisa levemente enigmática escapó de aquella boca rojiza. Un leve curvamiento de sus labios que volvieron a tensarse en linea recta, bastante seductora.

-"R" debe de pagar sus deudas, no yo.

Dedujo que con "R" se refería al gato, pues una última mirada fue lo que le regaló al animal que bostezaba de forma aburrida. Desvió la mirada hasta la mujer, con claros deseos de preguntarle en qué pensaba, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Imposible. Algo verdaderamente imposible. Corrió hasta el pasillo, pues estos solían tener forma de "U" y la salida únicamente se encontraba en la izquierda, junto al ascensor y por donde ella había suvido. Pero no había ni rastro de ella. Nada. Cuando regresó hasta su puerta, el felino se lamía la mano de forma distraida, girando sobre sus piernas para señalarle con el hocico la entrada a su casa. Suspiró.

-Sí, sí, ya abro, ya- protestó cansada.

Observó la erecta cola del gato que esperaba impaciente a que terminara de abrir la cerradura. No parecía haber nada nuevo en él. Sin collar, sin ninguna placa de identificiación. Aunque al menos, ya sabía que tenía dueño, en este caso, una joven mujer bastante enigmática y que debía de ser, por fuerza, su vecina. Algún día se informaría sobre las personas que vivían a su lado, o seguiría al llamado "R" para decirle que no estaba bien que dejara que otros alimentara a su mascota.

Un maullido y un arañazo en la puerta le recordó la necesidad del gato por entrar y preguntándose la razón, empujó la puerta tras escuchar el chasquido de la cerradura. El felino se suvio sobre el sofá, justo ante la televisión y volvió a mirarla con sus ojos dorados, frios y tensos que mostraba claramente su impaciencia. Abrió la boca indignada y a la vez divertida.

-Estoy recibiendo órdenes de un gato- se dijo a sí mismo entre risas- La soledad me estará volviendo loca.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con el pestillo, dejó los libros sobre la mesa del salón y comenzó a preparar la cena tras cerrar las ventanas que solía dejar como hambientadores, para después colocar velas de olor. Era viernes y no vendría nada mal descansar un poco. Había comprado el fin de semana pasado un libro bastante interesante y estaba deseando despejarse de los trabajos de la universidad.

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- Cuestionó- ¿Leche y un poco de pan o de mi comida?

El gato no la miró. Demasiado concentrado en la televisión. Hinchó los mofletes. Aquello ya era el colmo. Ser ignorada por simples humanos, vale. Pero por un gato....

Preparó comida para ambos, sin importarle si él quería otra cosa o no y se sentó ante la televisión. El llamado "R" se sentó sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer, observando con ojos curiosos cada detalle que aparecía en la pantalla. Una película sobre policías que debían de detener a un hombre que había asesinado a un joven tenista. Basada en hechos reales era bastante impactante y no le gustó nada, pero cuando intentó cambiar de canal, el gato maullaba de forma molesta y no callaba hasta que lo volvía a poner.

Era mejor no llevarle la contraria. Parecía un niño pequeño que estaba aprendido a medida que pasaba las horas e incluso tuvo que dejar de leer varias veces para observar sus gestos cuando otra película comenzó. Solo le faltaba cambiar los canales y ya tendría al que años atrás había sido su padre: Un enganchado de la televisión que su única utilidad era cambiar de canal y beber cerveza. Sí. _Hasta que estrelló el coche con su madre dentro cuando iban a comprar más cerveza, _se recordó.

Cansada y tras mirar el reloj que había sobre la pared de la cocina, decidió que era hora de darse un pequeño baño y marcharse a dormir. Después se encargaría de apagar la televisión, pataleara, arañara o maullara aquel malcriado gato. Una cosa era una cosa y otra, dejarse dominar tanto. Solo era un gato que debía de pagar algo y encima, continuaba gastando dinero: La luz.

Y así lo hizo. Nada más salir de la ducha apagó la televisión. Sin embargo, el gato no estaba por ninguna parte del salón. Había colocado un cajón junto al baño para que el animal hiciera sus necesidades y sopesó la idea de que hubiera ido tras que ella saliera del servicio. ¿Acaso no eran los gatos conocidos por su rapidez a la hora de moverse por los lugares?

Terminando de hacerse la única trenza que solía llevar para dormir, mientras durante el día utilizaba dos, apagó la luz del salón. Como constumbre cuando no estudiaba en sus días libres, entraba en su dormitorio a oscuras y se acomodaba entre las ropas de su cama con gran gusto. Suspiró para relajarse y abrazó la almohada. Desde pequeña había tenido la costumbre dormir de lado y quizás, por ese motivo, las pesadillas habían menguado.

Otra de sus constumbres solía ser la de dormir rodeada por muchas almohadas y siempre, había alguna en su espalda que resguardaba el calor en sus riñones durante los días de frio. También era una forma de olvidar cuan sola se encontraba durante las noches. Y aquella noche estaba siendo bastante agradable el calor que desprendía. Aturdida por la agradable situación, comenzó a entrar en el sopor del sueño, donde su cuerpo cedía irremediablemente y apenas sentía. Un libero sonido llegó hasta sus oidos y alzó la cabeza con curiosidad, recordando que últimamente el reloj de la cocina hacia un ruido bastante molesto con las manecillas. Volvió a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

De nuevo, aquel silencio reptador llegó con más claridad.

_Sakuno, no seas tonta. Todo está cerrado y "R" está ahora en la casa. Acostumbrate a él._

Volviendo a abrazarse a la almohada y suspirando conforme, movió ligeramente sus piernas. Siempre le había gustado calentarse las manos entre sus muslos, pero aquella noche las tenía rodeando la almohada. Se tensó, entrecerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir que el cosquilleo que comenzó a recorrerle la entrepierna era bastante agradable. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo que algo realmente se estaba moviendo dentro de la cama y que justamente, estaba intentando adentrarse en el interior de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Tragó, liberó el agarre de la almohada justo cuando ese algo rozó con presencia su punto más sensible en su sexo. Se detuvo. Aquello no era posible. Pero ocurrió de nuevo. Y una vez más. Otra.

Sin comprender exactamente la razón aquello estaba resultando bastante agradable y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos. Su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse y se mordía el labio inferior con deseos de que aquel roce diera más "gusto" y tocara más aquella zona que hacía que una gran corriente recorriera todo su cuerpo. Pero... ¿Acaso eso estaba siendo normal? Si estaba sola, ¿qué demonios le estaba tocando sus partes íntimas? Ante el recordatorio, gritó y de un salto, salió de la cama, encendiendo las luces y agarrando el primer objeto que encontró: Un cepillo de pelo.

Se movió las ropas asustadas y miró dentro de sus pantalones, separándose por igual la ropa interior. No había ni rastro de "aquello" que la habia estado tocando con tanto descaro. Un libero movimiento en su cama la hizo alzar su rostro y hasta que la tira del pantalón de pijama al escapar de sus dedos no golpeó contra su vientre, no fue consciente de que lo que realmente estaba viendo era real.

Parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos con los puños. Pero recordó que no siempre era normal tener un hombre desnudo dentro de tu cama, especialmente cuando no recordabas haberlo metido y no tenías pareja. ¡Un violador! ¡Cielo santo!

-¿Quién... quién eres....? No, mejor no me diga, así no tendrá que matarme y no le diré a nadie quien es.... pero por favor, márchese de mi casa. Aquí solo estamos el gato y yo- suplicó- no tenemos nada de valor. Mire, el gato no siquiera es mio. Y... ¡Ni siquiera sería capaz de pegarle con el cepillo del pelo!

Ante sus palabras hincoherentes, él simplemente bostezó y rodó sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, abrazándose a la almohada y cediendo a que la sábana descendiera más abajo de sus nalgas. Se sonrojó notablemente.

_No, mujer. Al menos tendrás buenas vistas antes de morir, así que pilla toda la carne que puedas con tus ojos._

Casi se mareó de vergüenza ante sus pensamientos, pero tuvo que reconocer que no fue el cuerpo desnudo del hombre ante ella lo que llamó la atención. Al haberse girado y estar bocarriba sin que las ropas cubrieran gran parte de su cuerpo, logró ver como algo extraño ondeaba sobre él, moviéndose agitadamente de un lado a otro y que parecía tener fin justo sobre los torneados glúteos masculinos. Delineó la espalda, ancha y musculada. Un cuello sumamente masculino y un rostro serio, decorado con unos labios impactantemente atractivos, nariz recta y unos ojos que anteriormente había visto: Dorados y frios. Aburridos y cortantes. Parpadeó y continuó delineando la figura hasta ver los cabellos negruzcos que se tornaban en toques verdosos y entre ellos, dos pequeñas perturberancias que parecían ser exactamente dos orejas.

_Imposible. Los humanos tenemos orejas en..._

Pero donde debieran de estar no se encontraban. En su lugar salían pequeños mechones de cabellos. Un bostezo volvió a distraerla y justo en aquella boca que debiera de contener dientes normales y corrientes tenía dos colmillos sobresalientes que daban lugar a las películas de terror y el conde drácula era su mejor baza. Cayó sobre sus rodillas totalmente impresionada. Una sola cosa vino a su mente. Cola, orejas, colmillos...

-¿"R"?

Él afirmó con un simple gesto de su cabeza, sonriendo levemente divertido con la situación, sentándose cruzado de piernas sobre la cama y llevándose la cola con una de sus manos hasta su boca, lamiéndola, sin dejar de mirarla. No comprendió exactamente por qué, pero aquello la hizo hervir en vergüenza y necesidad. Una necesidad que desconocía hasta entonces y que, desde que aquello sumamente extraño y alargado le había estado tocando sus partes íntimas, se había incrementado.

_Alargado...._

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cola que él continuaba lamiendo de aquella forma, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y sus uñas atravesaron la dureza del cepillo que todavía sostenía entre sus manos. Sí. Sus ojos, pese a que su sonrisa hubiera desaparecido, se lo decían. Había sido aquella cola la que había estado creando tanto placer en su sexo. La que había reptado entre sus piernas, rozándola con gran precisión hasta que encontró su punto más sensible y comenzó a satisfacerlo. ¡Oh, Dios! Si hubiera seguido y ella hubiera llegado a... No quiso ni pensarlo.

Se alzó y con el poco valor que logró acumular ante su vergüenza le señaló la puerta.

-Ve... ¡vete!- ordenó con severidad fingida. Él negó nuevamente con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?- Masculló sintiéndose agotada.

"R", se levantó, sin importarle si quiera que sus vergüenzas quedaran tan al aire ante sus ojos. Caminó hasta su altura, colocándose de cuclillas ante ella y sujetando la trenza entre sus dedos.

-He de pagar.

Y abarcó por completo uno de sus senos con su gran manaza. Justo cuando se vió a sí misma defendiéndose como mejor podía con el cepillo, su cuerpo cedió al cansancio y cayó contra él. El felino parpadeó con sorpresa, sujetándole entre sus brazos, zarandeándola por tal de que se despertara, pero fue en vano. Se miró su miembro hinchado y meneó la cabeza con molestia, levantándola para acostarla en la cama: Había fallado.

---------

En la oscuridad de una gran sala sujetó la copa de vino entre sus dedos y sonrió bastante divertida. Aquella joven parecía totalmente inocente y como humana que era no se había percatado de nada. "R" no le había dicho nada sobre su estancia con ella, pero lo había podido oler perfectamente. Aquella joven desprendía un olor agradable que estaba demasiado lejos para los humanos de comprender.

"R" no solía hablarle igual que los demás. Siempre observando. Esperando y curioseando con modo de aprender y ser superior por el simple esfuerzo orgulloso que lo empujaba de su personalidad. Por ese mismo motivo no se había atrevido a dejar a medias lo que le tocaba por hacer. Su deber era pagar lo que había consumido y los seres humanos eran lujoriosos por nacimiento y la mejor manera que tendría de pagarle sería con su cuerpo. Pero estaba segura de que aquello no sería tan sencillo. El olor que provenía de aquella mujer era claramente el virginal y el olor de su aura demostraba que no era como las demás.

Si podía, algún día se quedaría con ella y hasta cabía la posibilidad de que la convirtiera en alguien especial.

_Mi señora, "R" ha fallado en su primera noche._

_Por supuesto. ¿Acaso creía ese mocoso que iba a conseguir la guinda a la primera?_

_Mi señora, creo que enviar a "R" con los humanos no ha sido buena idea. Terminó metiendo la pata._

_Y ahora tendrá que meter otra cosa, ¿no crees? Me está resultado divertido._

_¿Por eso ha liberado la forma humana de "R?_

_Claro que sí, tonto. ¿Cómo quieres entonces que le pague si no usara un cuerpo humano? La lengua de los gatos no es nada agradable para los humanos, ¿Sabes? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está "él"? Quiero verle. Dile que venga._

_Enseguida, mi señora._

Su fiel sirviente desapareció en medio de la oscuridad y cuando ya había terminado de beber el vino, apareció nuevamente ante sus ojos. Sonrió ampliamente y extendió sus brazos.

_"K", necesito que me expliques cómo consiguió "R" escapar. Estoy muy enfadada contigo. Si no fueras mi preferido, ya te habría castigado. Ah... sí. "R" tiene que pagar ciertas cosas que tomó del mundo de los humanos, así que por ahora, no podrás utilizarlo. ¿Te valdrá con los demás?_

_Sí, será suficiente._

_Perfecto. Ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer._

oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

**Nota autora:**

Bien, éste fue el primer capítulo de Neko Evil Moix, que acortaré como NEM XD.

Creo que ya se habrán hecho una idea más o menos y le encontrarán parecidos, seguramente, con otros fics o otros mangas. Bueno, ¿Quién no ha usado un gato-humano? XD. Este gato tendrá sus razones. Pero sigue siendo Ryoma, aunque con su lado pervertido ON, seguirá siendo frio, pasota y demás formas de ser (o eso intentaré).

Para que se hagan una idea de cómo va, les digo que Sakuno es una chica normal, que encuentra a "R" y que no sabía que su gato terminaría convirtiéndose en humano y que pagaría por haberle dado cobijo y comida, con su cuerpo. La mujer misteriosa... ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Y con quien habla?

Esas respuestas, ya se irán conociendo más adelante, ¡Anxety!

Nos vemos, si quieren.

Chia.


	2. Educando al gato

**Siguiente capítulo.**

**Aviso:**_ Como ya dije anteriormente, Ryoma está en OOC, desgraciadamente, Sakuno también. Perdón._

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo uno.**

_Educando al gato._

El viento golpeaba con fuerza los cristales y los truenos sonaban demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos. Estaba acurrucada bajo las ropas de sus camas y había colocado cojines a su alrededor, de forma que nadie lograra entrar. Como si de un fuerte se tratara. Escuchaba los pasos de su inquilino de un lado para otro, intentando levantar por algún lado la ropa para verla. Todavía seguía en su forma humana.

_Forma… humana… cielos, eso no es natural. ¿Desde cuándo los gatos pueden transformarse en humanos? Eso no es posible. Es antinatural. Ni siquiera había escuchado sobre una leyenda de esa clase. No. Es imposible. Seguro que esa chica sabe la razón. ¿Y si es una bruja?... Jo, Sakuno, ¿Cómo puedes creer en brujas y no en gatos que se transforman a humano? Pero es que es… es imposible, no le des más vueltas porque es verdad: Imposible lo mires por donde lo mires._

-Oí.

Se acurrucó más al escucharle y tembló cuando el nuevo estremecedor sonido irrumpió el cielo. Era imposible pensar con esos ruidos y la paciencia de estar medio respirando comenzaba a pesarle demasiado a sus pulmones. Alzó los brazos levemente y antes de salir, esperó.

-"R"… ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí- respondió rápidamente el felino.

_Claro, es capaz de escuchar aunque estés cubierta. Qué envidia._

_-_Transfórmate en gato.

Él pareció guardar silencio, como si se lo estuviera pensando en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Puedes hablar como gato, ¿Verdad?

Gruñó en afirmación. Volvió a escuchar un ligero sonido, como si de huesos retorciéndose se tratase y comprendió que había cambiado de fase humana finalmente. Había estado paseándose desnudo desde que había despertado hacia una hora, asustada y sin poder creerse que fuera real y no una pesadilla lo que había vivido esa noche. Pero él se había mostrado totalmente como la madre tierra trajo al primer hombre. Movía la cola de un lado para otro y sonreía divertido mientras observaba como se le subían los colores y estaba a punto de marearse y de nuevo, intentó algo. Por suerte, logró golpearle en la cabeza con el cepillo que todavía tenía entre las manos y marearlo el suficiente tiempo como para que lograra crear aquel fuerte.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó temerosa.

-Sí- refunfuñó una voz maullante. Entonces, accedió a salir.

Las cortinas continuaban cerradas y la persiana de rejilla dejaba entrar la luz de intermitente de la tormenta. "R" se había subido sobre la cama y se limpiaba una de las manos sin mirarla. Agarró el cepillo con sus manos y lo miró alertándolo. El soltó un gruñido de vacilación, indicándole que eso no sería suficiente para defenderla. No se iba a dejar golpear dos veces. Pero se sentía más segura con él entre sus manos.

-Qué… quédate ahí.

Él la miró con diversión reflejada en sus ojos mientras se miraba para volver a mirarla a ella.

_Vale… Comprendo esa mirada. De ese modo no es peligroso. Puede moverse si quiere, como tú. Así que todo irá bien mientras no se me enganche en una pierna y se ponga a rozar su cosa contra mi piel. ¿O eso solo lo hacen los perros? ¡Oh, mamá! Debiste de dejarme tener un animal en casa para comprenderlos._

Más segura, dejó el cepillo cerca de la cama, agachándose cuando otro rayo cruzó el cielo y su sonido atronador llegó instantes después. Sintió algo cálido y pequeño sobre el dorso de su mano y giró asustada para ver qué era. "R" había puesto la pata delantera sobre la suya, como si aquello no significara nada, pero extrañamente, a ella la tranquilizó. El miedo comenzó a desaparecer y su cuerpo terminó por relajarse de sobremanera. Parpadeó perdida.

-¿Cómo… has hecho esto?...

-Paz, magia de nivel 10- respondió él como si nada. Dio un salto y corrió hasta el salón- tengo hambre- le informó cuando solo se le veía la mitad de la cola negra y… pervertida.

La realidad era que ella se había levantado por la misma necesidad. Giró la cabeza para poder ver la tormenta. El ruido continuaba siendo tan fuerte como siempre, pero extrañamente, su cuerpo se había relajado de tal forma que no sentía miedo. El pánico que tenía desde que era tan solo una niña se había disipado por completo. ¿Cómo lo había llamado él?

_Paz. Magia. Oh, oh. Eso significa… que no solo puede convertirse en gato y humano, sino que también puede utilizar magia. Genial. Sakuno, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de leer novelas de fantasía? ¿Desde cuándo los gatos hacen magia? Aunque bueno, al menos los truenos ya no me dan miedo._

Se levantó con instintos de perseguirle, pero se detuvo, mirando el armario. Corrió hasta cerrar la puerta con llave desde dentro y se vistió rápidamente. Unos vaqueros negros y una sudadera gris. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y caminó de puntillas al baño para cepillarse los dientes. Cuando regresó, "R" ya se encontraba sentado ante la televisión, mirando un documental sobre peces. El gato se lamia los bigotes y la fulminó con la mirada por la tardanza.

-Vale, vale. Te haré algo de pescado- murmuró entre dientes- pero a cambio, tendrás que explicarme cosas de ti.

-No- negó el felino estirándose- no estoy autorizado.

Su voz neutra y firme le quitó las ganas de saber más sobre ello. Movió la cabeza y frunció las cejas mientras servía algo de leche en un tazón y ponía la sartén sobre el fuego.

-¿Otra vez has usado magia?- Protestó.

El gato maulló en afirmación.

-Desgana, magia de nivel 2.

-No entiendo por qué la usas conmigo. Si me dices que no… buehg- parpadeó con sorpresa- ¿Por qué estoy hablando con un gato?

El felino hizo un gesto con sus hombros, como si se encogiera.

-Porque soy un gato- espetó, haciéndole rechinar los dientes.

-Ya lo sé- protestó con sarcasmo- además, un gato pervertido.

Puso el pescado sobre la sartén, esperando que no hubiera llegado a oír su última frase. Le era tan fácil enrabietarla como hacer que se calmara. ¿Por qué tenía que poder usar magia un gato? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con todas y cada una de las cosas tan naturales que había en el mundo? Bueno, tenía que reconocer que era aburrida la monotonía, pero tampoco era necesario un cambio que la hiciera sentirse loca de remate.

Pero, ¿Cómo pensar que estaba loca si cuando estaba a punto de darle la vuelta al pescado sintió dos grandes manos sobre su cintura y una clara anatomía humana rozando contra sus nalgas?

-¡Kya!

Dio un brinco, saltando contra la nevera y asegurándose de que sus nalgas estuvieran bajo cubierto, tirándole uno de los trapos mientras lo amenazaba con las tenazas de hierro.

-¡Cu…. Cúbrete!- demandó- y… y no puedes aprovechar cualquier momento para meterme mano… No nos… no nos conocemos tanto como para eso.

"R" arqueó una ceja, mirando el trapo como si fuera algo nuevo y antinatural, para llevárselo hasta el cuello y atárselo. Puso los ojos en blanco y logró quitárselo.

-Ahí no. Aquí. Esto… Esto no debes de enseñárselo a nadie.

-Es normal- reprochó con frialdad el ofendido hombre de colas y orejas.

-No, no es normal- le contestó sintiendo nuevamente la tensión alterada y como su rostro crecía en la picazón de la vergüenza- los hombres no se transforman en un gato y ni siquiera tienen colas u orejas. Oh, se pegará- corrió hasta la sartén, logrando salvar el pescado- y si te pensabas que hablaba de tu… de tu… de tu problema de erección… bueno pues… no sé qué decirte. Soy una mujer adulta y madura pero no sé… no sé esas cosas. Compáralas con alguien de la televisión.

Suspiró, sintiéndose alerta nuevamente cuando él giró para inclinarse sobre el plato y oler con gran placer el aroma desprendido por el pescado.

_Claro… como gato le gustan los peces y la leche… Uff, al menos tiene la consideración de mantener el trapo sobre su… su cosa… Dios, ¿Cómo puede estar tan grande en un canto de duro? Es imposible… eso también tiene que ser antinatural._

_-_He de pagar, por eso está así.

Su rostro se volvió de piedra. Giró lentamente mientras sonreía irónicamente.

-¿Lees los pensamientos?- Preguntó con la voz más serena que consiguió. Él afirmó con la cabeza- Oh, genial….

-Hum, no a todos- interrumpió "R" torciendo el gesto en desagrado.

_¿Eh? ¿No ha todos?_

-A ver… eso… eso quiere decir que solo puedes leérmelo a mí, ¿no?- Se interesó.

-Humana, sí.

Echó el pescado en otro cuenco, sacando otro para echar cereales con frutas del bosque y leche, sentándose en la barra con una gran cuchara. Necesitaba una carga de energía para poder entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Debía de poner las cosas en orden lo más pronto posible. "R" se transformó en gato y de un saltó, comenzó a comer a su lado.

-Podrías comer en humano.

-No sé- espetó mirándola de forma acusadora.

Se humedeció los labios y llenó la boca con una gran cucharada. Su mente comenzó al instante en poner en orden lo sucedido. Primero que nada estaba aquel día que solo había cambiado el chocarse contra una farola y la aparición de "R" bajo la lluvia. Había llevado al gato con mucha preocupación hasta su casa, alimentarlo y darle cobijo. Al día siguiente había desaparecido por la mañana y por la tarde una chica extraña lo dejó en su puerta con la excusa de que el felino debía de pagar sus deudas.

Y claro, esa noche descubrió que la forma de pagar del gatito no era nada normal. No iba a pagarle con compañía, sino transformándose en humano, muy estúpidamente atractivo y seductor. Su forma de pagar era clara: Sexo- y seguramente muy bueno- como si fueran dos humanos. Había perdido la conciencia y cuando despierta, ve que es realidad que el hombre-gato existe y está totalmente dispuesto para el sexo, pues la erección que había visto de refilón continuaba en el mismo lugar.

_Eso tiene que dolerle…. ¿no dicen que a los hombres les duele cuando están… y no… eso?_

-No duele.

Hinchó los mofletes de nuevo.

-Déjame pensar, por favor.

"R" se encogió nuevamente de hombros en forma felina y saltó para despanzurrarse ante la televisión, en espera. Y ella de nuevo comenzó a poner en verso sus pensamientos.

Después de que se transformara en gato el felino, tuvo miedo de uno de los grandes estremecimientos del furioso cielo y él la calmó como si nada, solo tocándola con una de sus pequeñas patas. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Según él, con magia. ¿La magia negra o blanca? ¿O roja o verde? Existían tantas magias por nombrar y descontar de las que había escuchado hablar.

-No existen.

-¡Mou!- protestó- déjame pensar a mí- rogó uniendo las manos- sobre todo si no me lo vas a explicar.

El gato rodó la vista por la habitación, encontrando un libro sobre magia que su madre había guardado durante demasiado tiempo. Tan antiguo que no se vio con corazón de tirarlo pese a la gran molestia que era. Lo vio transformarse ante ella para poder cogerlo y el aliento se le cortó. Los huesos crujían y se rompían en su crecimiento. El pelaje desaparecía como si de arena se tratara sin dejar rastro alguno y la deformación de su cara, hasta ser aquella apuesta que quitaba el hipo, era para apartar la mirada y no volver a verle. Aunque tenía que confesar que había algo maravilloso en todo ello.

Cogió el libro con dos de sus dedos, resultando claramente con una gran cuidado, como si pudiera romperlos si no aseguraba su propia fuerza. Con agiles movimientos regresó a su lado y extendió el libro ante ella. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por olvidar que estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Clavó la mirada en el libro y se aseguró de no apartarla hasta que le dolieran los ojos. Las páginas que él fue señalando hablaban claramente de magia blanca y negra.

-Ambas son un mismo conjunto. La blanca creó la negra y la negra la blanca- le explicó con seriedad y tan resumido que pudiera comprenderlo- las demás, rojas, verde, etc. También salen de la blanca y no existen. Son conjuros Míticos.

-¿Las brujas y los brujos?- Preguntó. Él sonrió arrogante.

-Leyendas.

_Vamos, que tampoco existen. Nos han engañado como niños pequeños en estas cosas._

_-_El ser humano necesita leyendas- murmuró entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que giraba las páginas de nuevo y le señalaba otra cosa: invocaciones- Existen. Maldiciones: Existen. Satanismo: Existe. Dios: no existe.

Dio un bote sobre la silla, mirándole con miedo. Él no retrocedió. Su voz había sonado tan severa y aseguradora que su cuerpo concedió la creencia de que Dios no existía automáticamente. ¿Estaba nuevamente usando magia? Pero "R" no le dio importancia, se inclinó contra ella y aspiró su aroma.

-Olor, tierra, mar, agua: Existe.

-Espera, frena- retuvo- Si Dios no existe, ¿El demonio…?

-Existe- respondió de forma automática y sin vida en su rostro. Casi se enterneció.

-Eso… son bobadas. Siempre tiene que haber un bien y un mal. Eso es básico, sino el universo se desestabilizaría completamente.

-¿No crees?- Preguntó, señalándose con los dedos el pecho. Tuvo que reconocer que era razonable. Él existía, ¿por qué no el demonio?- No, no es así- rectificó rápidamente- Yo lo soy.

-¿Eres el demonio?- preguntó ahogando una risa irónica en su garganta- mientes.

El chico-gato suspiro y sacudió la cabeza, señalando nuevamente las magias negras y blancas, haciendo circulas sobre ambas. Entonces, recordó. Si ambas pertenecían al mismo ser, Dios y Satanás… eran el mismo demonio.

-Dios también es egoísta, hace daño, mata a la gente, creo al ser humano….

"R" le cubrió rápidamente la boca y sonrió, mirándola con interés, señalando con su mirada algo que había dicho.

-Dios es igual a los humanos- explicó nuevamente con voz cantarina- dios y los humanos están enlazados. Dios disfruta con los humanos. El demonio no. Tiene sus pasatiempos como para perder tiempo con ellos. Frágiles. Torpes.

_Oh, perfecto. Me ha descrito correctamente. Soy frágil y torpe. Pero, a ver, que me aclare:_

_**Dios**__ no existe porque __**Dio**__s somos __**nosotro**__s, los __**humanos**__. Pero el __**demonio**__ existe como si fuera de carne y hueso, __**en su propio mundo**__, digamos que el __**infierno,**__ ya que los __**humanos**__ estamos en la__** tierra**__. __**"R**__" dice ser __**un demonio**__, entonces, él viene de ese extraño lugar._

_Vale, hasta ahí lo pillo._

_Luego, las magias que "R" puede usar es porque… ¿Por qué puede usarlas?_

Antes de que lograra formular la pregunta, el gato había extendido una mano, pasándola por encima del viejo libro. Las hojas rotas y arrugadas quedaron perfectamente firmes y las cubiertas quedaron nuevas, brillantes. La mandíbula casi se le desencajó de asombro.

-Eso… era…

-Magia- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros- soy un demonio. Los demonios usan magia. Los humanos, herederos de dios, solo saben usar el poder del dolor, maldad.

-Magia negra- opinó. Él le propinó un lametón en la mejilla.

-Error: Sentimientos. Vuestro poder son los sentimientos.

Se limpio la cara con el hombro, sonrojándose.

-Los sentimientos, como el… el amor- murmura. Él arqueó una ceja, poniéndole la mano sobre uno de sus senos.

-Pues venga.

-¡Ey!

Se echó hacia atrás, dando con la pared y cubriéndose con los brazos.

-He dicho como sentimiento… no… no que fuéramos… a… a hacerlo….

-Tsk.

La cola felina se movió ante las duras y firmes nalgas, mientras las orejas se movían de atrás a delante. Respiró aliviada.

-Entonces, ¿ese sentimiento se cuenta?

-Demasiado. Es un pecado.

-Pero los demonios pecan.

-No- niega, moviendo la cabeza a la vez que la cola se le tensaba- solos los que han sido creados para eso.

-Y… tú…

-Lo soy- interrumpió.

_Claro. Un gato. Un felino creado para pecar. Por eso estás tan predispuesto para hacer sexo como si nada. _

-Supongo que habrá diferentes rangos de demonios… la chica del otro día…

-No estoy autorizado- interrumpió con voz mecánica "R".

Se humedeció los labios, regresando a su puesto para dar más cuenta a su bol de cereales.

-Pero antes me has dicho lo mismo y me has contado lo que no estabas autorizado: la magia.

"R" giró la cabeza mirándola con cierta duda dibujada en su rostro. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Tendré permiso- fue la única explicación que le supo dar mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Es como si alguien… alguien te… manipulara.

Él pareció no escucharlo, continuó inclinado hacia ella, olisqueándole el pelo de la trenza que mantenía entre sus grandes manos, subiendo hasta que llegó a su cuello y haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz. Rió, al tiempo que lo empujaba.

-No hagas… eso…- ordenó lo más severa que logró hacerlo- nunca creí que tener una mascota fuera tan difícil… teniendo en cuenta que eres… un… un pervertido- protestó.

Comió lo más rápido que él le permitió, pues no hizo caso de sus órdenes y continuó toqueteándola cual nuevo juguete. Finalmente, cansada y ruborizada hasta las trancas, decidió que podría comenzar a distraerlo con algo como agradecimiento por haberle contado tantas cosas. Ahora comprendía un poco mejor, aunque eso no quería decir que lo aceptara. Si bien era de aquellas que creen en lo que ven, había ciertas cosas que eran imposibles de creer por mucho que las vieras.

-Si vas a estar en forma humana muchas veces… será mejor que te compremos algo de ropa, ¿vale?- ideó con tal de distraerlo- Iremos de compras.

Lo vio mover una de sus orejas negras por encima de su cabeza, seguramente rumiando sobre qué se refería. Se olía que para él era lo más natural estar desnudo. Buscó la hucha que solía tener para casos de riesgo y guardó parte del dinero en la cartera. Él, la había seguido, sin dudar de mantener las manos siempre cerda de sus caderas. Carraspeó para que la soltara diversas veces, pero tal y como lo hacía, cuando daba otro paso, ya lo tenía con ellas de nuevo en el lugar.

-¿Por qué te me agarras tanto?- Preguntó- ya dije que… que no vamos a….

-Torpe- respondió arqueando una ceja negruzca- y frágil.

De nuevo, sintió que sus carrillos se hinchaban, le apartó las manos con lentitud e intentó controlarse lo mejor que pudo, sonriéndole.

-Transfórmate en gato- indicó con la mayor suavidad posible- te llevaré en brazos hasta una de las tiendas y en el probador te transformas de nuevo, ¿vale?

-Probador….

Un brillo incierto se dibujó en los dorados ojos, mientras se lamia los labios pervertidamente. Apartó la mirada y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta.

-¡Ni hablar!- Le gritó tan flojo que la garganta ni le tembló- no lo haremos.

"R" agachó las orejas antes de transformarse, idéntico al perro que acaba de recibir una regañina por parte de su amo y caminó hasta ella para dejarse atrapar. No era demasiado pesado y cargarlo no fue un gran problema. Aunque según iba viendo tiendas comprendió que nadie lo dejaría entrar por ser un animal.

-Si al menos tuviera donde poder esconder…- farfulló pensativa, arrepintiéndose de no llevar el bolso grande.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa mientras descansaba con la espalda pegada a la pared de una de las tiendas que había visto. Nunca había vestido a un hombre. La causa estaba claramente en haber sido hija única y no haber tenido novio en todos sus años de vida. Probablemente parecería sencillo teniendo un hombre en su casa, pero se negaba a vestir un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de "R" con ropas de chándal como las que llevaba su padre borracho.

Una de las pequeñas patitas del gato se posicionó en su cuello mientras sus dorados ojos la miraban con atención. Miró a su alrededor, escondiéndose algo más dentro para que nadie pudiera verla o escucharla.

-¿Tienes una idea?- Preguntó, él afirmó- ¿Cuál?

-Aquí dentro- reveló, tocándole la sudadera.

La verdad es que era lo suficientemente ancha como para que así fuera, pero temía las consecuencias. Movió el labio ligeramente preocupada y él miró a otro lado.

-¿Te portarás bien? Tendrías que estar muy quieto. Y… no mires…

Desvió la mirada del felino, rogando porque la obedeciera por una vez. Le escuchó lamerse la boca y mover la cabeza en afirmación mientras se preparaba para adentrarse. Lo sujetó de los cuartos traseros mientras reptaba dentro de la sudadera y se observó asombrada en el reflejo del cristal. No había ni rastro del cuerpo del gato y tampoco peso alguno. Era como si el animal se hubiera incrustado dentro de su piel.

Tragó una bocanada de aire y se animó a entrar. Entre los muchos percheros de los cuales colgaban trajes, pantalones, chaquetas, jerséis, etc. De prendas masculinas, que eran observadas por diversas parejas. Desde hetero hasta homosexuales. Tragó cuando todas las miradas se clavaron inexplicablemente en ella. ¿Se habrían dado cuenta del animal? Miró hacia abajo alarmada, pero no lograba ver más que la arruga de la sudadera sobre su plano vientre. Entonces, ¿por qué la miraban tanto?

Ignoró el hecho, rezando por no tropezar con algo. Generalmente era ignorada y cuando la vieron coger unos pantalones y una camisa la ignoraron al instante. Sopesó las medidas, esperando que su ojo no la hiciera equivocarse, en todo caso, ya vestido, podría pedir ayuda a una especialista.

Se adentró en uno de los vestuarios, aprovechando que alguien se molestó en distraer a la dependienta. Cerró la cortina con sumo cuidado y jadeó asustada, apoyándose contra el espejo con deseos de hacer que su aliento se calmara. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el resto de sus instintos vigilaran por ella. Fue así como se dio cuenta finalmente de que algo no iba bien debajo de su sudadera. Algo… áspero y húmedo que se movía una y otra vez por encima de la tela de su sujetador. Sus párpados se tensaron y sin previo aviso alzó la sudadera. "R" dio de lleno contra el suelo, lamiéndose y sin demostrar que haber caído de esa forma le preocupara. Una risita maliciosa escapó de la garganta del felino, mirando la obra de "arte" que había logrado hacer con su seno izquierdo, la cual había resultado ser: excitarlo completamente. En su vida había sentido uno de sus senos tan tensado que el simple roce de la ropa la hiciera estremecerse.

Le tiró la ropa encima, roja como un tomate según se pudo ver en el espejo y cerró la cortina de nuevo cuando salió.

-Vis… vístete- ordenó con la voz tan avergonzada como su cuerpo.

Escuchó de nuevo el estridente sonido de los huesos al transformarse y esperó mientras el roce de las ropas llegaba a través de la cortina.

-Listo.

-Voy a mirar- anunció, entrando con cuidado.

Casi rompió a reír. Se había abrochado la camisa mal y los pantalones los llevaba al revés. Si realmente estaba "feliz" eso debería de provocar la cara de dolor que intentaba ocultar. Se rascó la frente.

-Veamos… los pantalones van al revés- indicó- lo de atrás adelante. Cuando estés, avísame.

Volvió a salir y antes de que tuviera cerrada la cortina, él volvió a llamarla. Perfecto. Había conseguido ponerse los pantalones correctamente, y como no, le sentaban de fábula. Ni siquiera la pequeña montañita que sobresalía de su cintura era evidente gracias a la camisa. Se acercó y desabrochó uno a uno los botones.

-Es así- susurró dulcemente- se atan así.

Le mostró como debía de hacerlo y él, asombrosamente, le prestó más atención de lo que parecía, observando sus manos. Le palmeo ligeramente el pecho una vez hecho para aplastar la camisa y él retuvo las manos con suavidad, entre las suyas, calientes y grandes. Alzó la cabeza para poder verle. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el labio inferior ligeramente separado del superior, suspirando con suavidad. Empujó con suavidad sus dedos contra la tela, acariciándole la piel bajo esta.

-¿Qué… sucede?

La voz le salió pesada, sin darse cuenta, su respiración se había entrecortado.

-Caliente- Fue todo lo que le dijo antes de liberarla y fijarse en su aspecto frente al espejo- ¿Listo?

-Eh, no. Todavía te faltan los zapatos pero iremos a una zapatería. Compraremos unas cuantas cosas más de tu talla y listo. Después pasamos por la zapatería y una tienda de ropa interior… masculina. Por ahora, transfórmate otra vez y…. – alza un tembloroso puño como amenaza- no me… no me lamas… no toques.

-No mires y no toques- repitió robóticamente la voz masculina del chico gato en un claro tono de molestia.

De nuevo, el crujir de huesos llegó y cuando regresó la mirada hasta el lugar, se encontró con una bola de pelo negro sobre las ropas tan grandes. Lo cogió en brazos y le acarició entre las orejas antes de volver a guardárselo bajo la sudadera y que desapareciera como por arte de magia. Y estaba segura de que artes mágicas o demoniacas estaban en el ajo.

Recogió las ropas junto a otras más de diferentes percheros y pagó. Adiós a su paga guardada. Recordó que había visto una zapatería de rebajas y esperó poder encontrar algo del pie de "R", el cual tuvo que transformarse, vestirse y caminar descalzo hasta el interior de la tienda tras cambiarse en uno de los muchos callejones. La dependienta casi se desmayó cuando lo vio entrar y antes de medirle los pies, le demandó urgentemente que se los lavara en el aseo. "R" se puso pálido nada más nombrarlo y estuvo a punto de escapar.

Entre risas, logró detenerlo. Le parecía divertido que un demonio que era capaz de detener sus miedos a la tormenta tuviera miedo del agua. Finalmente, lograron ponerle unos zapatos, pero cuando se levantó cayó sobre sus manos rectas, mirándola desaprobadoramente.

-No funcionan- le había dicho mientras las olisqueaba.

-Si funcionan- le corrigió intentando que dejara de olerlas- oye… solo… solo camina. No sé. Siente el pie dentro del zapato y levanta, pisando el tacón y luego la punta de los dedos. Te enseñaré de camino a casa.

Había comprado deportivas, un par de zapatillas de estar por casa y zapatos de salir. Se habían detenido ante la tienda de ropa interior y gracias a la etiqueta de los pantalones logró comprar, no sin pasar vergüenza, algunos en rebajas, regresando cuando él estaba a punto de morder el zapato, encontrándolo algo sin sabor y asqueroso.

-Es que no se comen- le aseguró sin saber si reír o llorar- vamos. Vamos a casa. Ya tienes de todo, excepto… un cepillo de dientes.

-¿Ce qué?

-Ce-pi-llo- repitió. Él se estremeció, tocándose la cabeza- Ah, no. De esos no… y no te daré más a menos que dejes de querer… hacer esas cosas…, que dan tanta vergüenza.

-He de pag…

-Vale- interrumpió entrando en una farmacia- podrías pagar de otro modo- hinchó los mofletes.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… no sé…- se quedó pensativa durante un instante- quizás, dejándome tu parte gatuna como compañía.

Él se humedeció los labios, torciendo la cabeza como si aquello no le cuadraba y en sus inteligentes ojos pudo ver que realmente estaba haciendo cuentas de lo que ella había dicho. Suspiró.

-Ya sé que no puede ser- susurró, antes de girarse a la dependienta- un cepillo de dientes, por favor.

-En seguida.

-¿Por qué no el humano?

La mirada perdida y los labios suaves y sedados. Por un momento, le pareció que no era él quien hacía esa pregunta. "R" se había mostrado inteligente y preguntaba solo cuando era conciso y necesario, así como explicaba igual que si de técnicas de un partido de tenis se tratara. Por eso, le resultó curioso y vergonzoso aquella pregunta. Pagó a la boticaria y salieron de nuevo a la calle camino hasta su piso.

-Bueno… eso… es porque no… Bueno… - repitió sin saber qué responder exactamente- Digamos que prefiero la compañía animal.

Pareció quedar satisfecho con la respuesta, aunque le vio torcer el gesto y parpadear para situarse. Estaba claro. Ya no había más dudas: Alguien estaba manipulándolo también.

_Todo… es muy raro y yo me estoy comportando como si no pasara nada. Quizás… es que me esté habituando a las cosas raras o yo sea una rara. No sé… me pregunto… ¿por qué me habrá hecho esa pregunta? Es curioso… como los gatos. Perdido como si no fuera un humano. Y mágico como algo que no existe más que en las fantasías de los humanos. Además, es un… un chico con mucha "suerte" en el cuerpo._

Empujó la puerta de la casa con el pie, mientras él continuaba su pelea contra los zapatos, tirándolos exactamente igual que hizo ella con los suyos y mirando de refilón las zapatillas nuevas. Le vio agachar las orejas y sonreír malicioso antes de esconderlas debajo de la esterilla de la entrada y entrar completamente satisfecho.

_Como si él no hubiera sido._

"R" pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque desvió la mirada hacia otro lado antes de seguirla de cerca hasta uno de los tantos armarios vacios que conservaba y colocaba su ropa.

-Toma. Esto para que vayas por casa- le indicó entregándole unas calzonas- son cómodas, creo…

-No- interrumpió él.

-¿Cómo que no? A los hombres siempre se las he visto llevar incluso en la calle.

-Humanos no demonios con cola.

¡Uy! No había tenido en cuenta ese detalle. La negra cola pervertida que él gozaba tanto de zarandear de un lado a otro y atrapar entre sus manos cuando creía que ella no le veía. Como había hecho en la zapatería por dentro del pantalón. Al parecer se maravilló con los movimientos de la cola debajo de la ropa.

_Capaz de pensar que era un ratón._

"R" dio un brinco, colocándose sobre sus manos en un instante y manteniéndose curvado. Le vio olisquear el suelo y mover frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, hasta mirarla a ella.

-¿Dónde está?

Sus dientes se mostraban más afilados y su boca temblaba de excitación.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó asustada.

-Ratón.

-…….

Le faltaron segundos para ponerse a reír a carcajadas, hasta el punto que necesito ir al servicio y todavía se reía.

-No… no tengo ratones- le explicó entre risas- era una frase.

Cuando logró recomponerse y salió, el felino se había quitado las ropas y transformado en gato, estirándose sobre el sofá cuan largo era, dándole la espalda.

_Uy… igual… le he herido los sentimientos. O el orgullo…_

Fingió no haberse dado cuenta y regresó nuevamente a la cocina. Si contaba bien con la idea de que al chico le gustaba el pescado, podría hacerle cualquier plato. Había aprendido muchas recetas durante las clases de cocina que dio por obligación y el pescado era uno de sus platos preferidos también. Colocó una mesa para dos en la mesa del pequeño comedor que había preparado en la salita. Era una mesa pequeña de madera que brillaba a causa de la falta de uso. Como ella era sola comer en la cocina se había vuelto algo sumamente habitual.

Finalmente, cuando cargó la bandeja con la comida servida él mostró interés en ella. Saltó sobre el regazo del sofá y esperó mientras se sentaba ante su plato y lo observaba de reojo.

-La comida está servida, "R"- llamó- vamos, a comer.

El gato saló y se sentó en una de las sillas dispuesto a saltar a la mesa. Casi gritó.

-¡Ey! Ni hablar. Humano, humano- repitió- en la mesa se come como los humanos, no como los animales. Venga. Y recuerda usar las calzonas- añadió, poniendo morros.

"R" frunció el ceño, transformándose antes de saltar de nuevo al sofá y vestirse. Cuando regresó a su lado la observó durante un instante para sentarse sobre la silla.

-Mía…

Le escuchó irrumpir el maullido y chasquear la lengua para quitarse la cola en la que se había sentado, tocándosela cual tesoro. Ahogó una risita entre sus labios y esperó. Cuando el felino volvió a prestarle atención, alzó el tenedor.

-Tenedor- alzó el cuchillo- cuchillo.

-Manos- corrigió él mostrándoselas.

-Sí, cuando eres un animal mal educado, sí- sonrió- en la mesa se utilizan estas cosas. Y el vaso se bebe con los labios, no con la lengua, así que deja de hacerlo, por favor- regañó gruñendo- imítame como has hecho para sentarte.

Tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo con cuidado y despacio. Quería que él la imitara correctamente, no que tuviera que ser el centro de atención por más tiempo sin tener un ataque al corazón por recibir la sensación de aquella mirada penetrante y felina. Cortó el trozo del pescado con suavidad y lo untó al tenedor con el cuchillo antes de llevárselo a la boca y masticar. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado y se limpio con la servilleta, guiando las manos hasta el vaso de agua y tomando un poco de ella, sin sorber y sin ensuciarlo, dejándolo sobre el posa vasos.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

Seguramente el gato se lo tomó como un reto y para su asombro y orgullo masculino, lo hizo perfectamente. Era increíble lo rápido que podía llegar a aprender, aunque algunas cosas parecían costarle más.

_Como los zapatos bajo la esterilla. _

Estuvo todo el tiempo observándolo y comiendo leves trocitos. Una vez terminado, recogió la mesa y fregó mientras él también la observaba. Siempre tan curioso. Aunque también parecía tener un imán hacia ella, porque o bien apoyaba la mejilla o una de sus manos iba directamente hasta su trasero, casi provocándole un ataque al corazón.

Una vez que dejó lista la cena y recogida la casa, se sentó ante la televisión y decidió ponerle uno de esos documentales que tanto parecían gustarle mientras ella leía. Justo cuando apareció un documental de perros y lobos, el chico gato cambio mientras la cola se le tensaba y las orejas se mostraban tan amenazadoras como sus colmillos. Hasta las uñas de las manos le aparecieron extremadamente largas.

Por suerte, se tranquilizó cuando cambio y apareció una telenovela. Se pegó al posa brazos del sofá lo más que pudo e intento estar pendiente del libro, esperando que las telenovelas no tuvieran cierta excitación en el chico. Aquella la había visto una tarde que no tenía nada para leer y la verdad, estaba bastante subidita de tono debido a que estaban de luna de miel los novios, en algún extraño paraje para ellos solos, amándose en el mar. Esperaba de todo corazón que aquellas imágenes hubieran terminado.

-Oh, Yoshino… eres tan hermosa que no creo que pueda contener lo que siento por ti… déjame. Deja que te muestre cuanto te amo entre mis brazos y te haga una mujer.

Casi se desmayó. ¿Por qué tenían que llevarle la contraria? Miró de reojo al felino, que casi se había pegado a la pantalla, mirándola a ella a continuación, lamiéndose los labios.

-Oh….

-¡No!- Le interrumpió. ¿Es que era una grabadora de sonidos?- Ni se te… no retrocede….

"R" gateó hasta estar a su altura, reteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de su pecho, acercándose lentamente. Como auto reflejo, alzó sus manos con el libro y le golpeó la cara. El chico retrocedió ante el dolor, mirándola acusadoramente.

-Creo… que deberías de tener modales con las mujeres. También tendré que enseñarte.

"R" hinchó los mofletes sin mirarla, transformándose en gato y perdiéndose en el baño. No lo siguió-, seguramente iría a hacer sus necesidades-, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando controlar su respiración tremendamente agitada. Había estado a punto de perder su primer beso como si nada, aunque, ¿qué era eso comparado con tener sexo con un demonio gato?

Cuando casi había conseguido que su respiración se habituara, él regresó, tirándose sobre el sofá, una vez más, desnudo. Casi grito y corrió hasta recoger las calzonas y tirárselas a la cara mientras para distraerle, limpió el cajón que le había puesto para sus necesidades.

Estaba segura de una cosa y es que intentar educar a un gato como humano iba a resultar agotador y trabajoso, además de puramente excitante. Pero existía cierto dilema. ¿Hacia eso para intentar que se olvidara de la rectitud palpitante que tenía entre sus piernas o para mantener a alguien a su lado?

-Oye… "R", cuando… cuando pagues tu deuda- que no te dejaré- … ¿te marcharás?

Los dorados ojos la observaron durante un minuto, aburrido. Parecía como si aquella pregunta realmente tuviera una pregunta clara e intermitente encendida como la señal del quirófano que nadie mira nada más que cuando las horas pasan demasiado pesadas e inquietantes.

-Sí.

Estaba segura de que esa sería la respuesta. Sabía que iba a ser verdad. Él solo tendría sexo con ella y todo se acabo. Se inclinó para dejar la caja limpia en su sitio, suspirando entristecida. No debía de hacerse ilusiones. Quizás, era mucho mejor terminar con aquello antes de tiempo y olvidar que existió. Había enseñado a "R" a comportarse en la mesa. A vestirse. A caminar como un hombre. Él ya sabía hablar y buscarse la vida como felino. No necesitaba más ayuda de ella.

-Supongo… que no está bien encariñarse con aquello que no puedes quedarte para siempre- sopesó- quizás… sea mejor romper los lazos antes de que me ate a ellos demasiado.

-Estás hablando- Indicó él.

-Sé que estoy hablando, "R"…

Se giró hacia él, deteniéndose ante la televisión. Los dorados ojos la miraron con interés mientras se alzaba la sudadera y la dejaba caer a un lado. El ligero sujetador le pareció demasiado poco protector de sus pequeños senos. El botón del vaquero y la cremallera no mostraron pelea alguna contra sus temblorosas manos. La tela resbaló por sus delgadas piernas y de nuevo, se sintió demasiado desprotegida con el conjunto de ropa interior, mientras su piel ardía ante la poderosa mirada felina. "R" alzó una de las manos hasta que sus dedos se rozaron cuidadosamente la blanca piel del muslo de su pierna derecha, deteniéndose al contacto de la tela de los culots y arqueó una ceja.

-Sí…- susurró con voz dolorida- hazlo… hazlo y… vete antes de que me termine encariñando de ti, "R".

--

Las carcajadas se oían hasta en el rincón más escondido del lugar. Casi lloraba. Su fiel mayordomo la miraba sin poder creérselo, ni lo que ella hacia ni lo que veía igual que sus ojos.

_Señora, esto ya es demasiado… Esta… está domando a _"R" _como si fuera uno de esos sucios humanos._

_Venga, no seas tan quejica, mi fiel compañero. Es muy, muy, muy divertido ver cómo se lo pasan. Es igual que estar viendo algo terrible, pero es precioso. Le está educando. Dime, ¿Cuántos otros lo habrían hecho tras ver lo que ella ha visto?_

_Pero lo hace por ese sentimiento tan horrible, mi señor. La soledad es fuerte en ella. Por ese mismo motivo quiere que él le pague._

_Sí, jo, es cierto. Lo está haciendo demasiado bien hasta ahora. Pero qué se le puede hacer. Parece que nuestra visión preferida ha terminado y que _"R"_ regresará con nosotros antes de tiempo._

_Por cierto, ¿se le implantará un castigo por haber contado tantas cosas sobre nosotros a esa humana salida del centro de Dios?_

_Oh, no, mi fiel sirviente. Él se lo ha contado porque yo he querido. ¿Realmente crees que nuestro _"R"_ se hubiera comportado de forma tan curiosa con algo que no tuviera que ver con su deuda?_

_¿Hacerle aprender también ha sido cosa vuestra, mi señora?_

_No. Nuestro felino amigo está aprendiendo a ser humano porque le interesa. Quiere ser como ella o simplemente, porque su conocimiento es abarcar más y más. Ya sabes que él jamás ha sido inferior a los demás y seguramente, querrá venir cargado de información para plantarle cara a "K" y los demás. Ahora, mi fiel sirviente, abre bien los ojos porque vas a ver para otra de las muchas cosas que he creado a ese demonio._

_Ni que lo hubiera probado mi señora._

_Hum… te sorprenderías de las cosas sexuales que les he enseñado. Que comience el espectáculo, _"R"

0x0x0x0x00x0x00x0

**n/a**

Segundo capítulo terminado y más largo que el anterior.

Les pido que lean con atención lo que explica R sobre la magia y los demonios porque se entiende ¬¬. Y si no quieren tenerlo en cuenta, no se lo tengan, luego no digan que no aviso XD.

En fin… solo creo que tengo que decir que nos vemos en el próximo y que espero que haya sido divertido.

Saludos.


	3. La intervención de Dios

**Nuevo capítulo.**

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo dos.**

_La interrupción de Dios_

Sentía todo su cuerpo arder a la par de aquellos dedos. "R" había deslizado su dedo curioso por encima de la tela de sus culotes, rozando los rizos por encima. Ella tembló. Sabía que estaba mal. Que iba a perder su virginidad con un gato. Un momento…

_¿Ha esto no se le llama zoofilia?_

Parpadeó y él la imitó, mirándola con curiosidad.

_Bueno, está transformado en humano así que… no debería de considerarse, aunque tenga cola y orejas. Colmillos y uñas largas. No. Seguro que no… no es zoofilia. Si estuviera en gato…_

-Oí, "R"…- se humedeció los labios- ¿Te transformarás en gato en algún momento?

Él pareció sopesar la pregunta por un momento, frunciendo ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa claramente maliciosa con la mirada fija en el lugar que ocupaba su dedo.

-Podría- soltó. Ella retrocedió.

-¿Qué… demonios piensas?- Exclamó.

_Soy virgen, no idiota. Creo que puedo hacerme una idea clara de sus intenciones… lamer ahí con esa lengua áspera… oh, oh, cielos._

Tragó saliva. Por alguna extraña razón aquello prometía ser impresionantemente impactante. Esperaba también, que no sucediera. No quería vivir una experiencia de zoofilia en su primera vez. Apretó los dientes y movió la cabeza. No debía de ser remilgada cuando había decidido hacer algo que estaba ya fuera de dudas.

"R" no le prestó atención, jugó con la uña en el filo de sus braguitas y comenzó a deslizarlas. Pero un estruendo le hizo transformarse y volverse gato, mientras se subía sobre el cabezal del sofá en modo ataque. Sakuno parpadeó, intentando recuperarse y no reírse por la escena, corriendo hasta el teléfono.

-Diga- jadeó.

-Sakuno, ¿Cómo te va todo?

-¿abuela?- Exclamó sorprendida- Bien, bien. ¿Cómo es que me has llamado? No sueles hacerlo.

-Es que voy a ir de visita a la ciudad y quiero verte. Me preguntaba si podría quedarme en tu piso.

Sakuno agrandó los ojos, clavados en "R".

_Oh, oh._

-Claro que puedes. Sabes que aquí siempre tendrás un hogar, abuela, ¿Cuándo llegarás?

-Esta misma tarde- respondió la voz de su anciana abuela a través del teléfono- ¿Te inoportuno?

-No, no- negó rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior- ven. Te estaré esperando.

Colgó el teléfono y cogió rápidamente sus ropas mientras "R" se acercó con cautela hacia el negro aparato. Mantenía cola alzada y observaba con inseguridad y advertencia al ruidoso espécimen. Ella casi se rio, si no fuera porque tenía que darse prisa. Decidió ducharse primero que nada e intentar recuperar aquella inocua tontería que había estado a punto de cometer. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió bajar las barreras así como si nada aceptar perder su virginidad porque sí? ¡Ah, no! Ya era suficientemente. Prefería quedarse con "R" el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que se muriera si era necesario.

Pero lo que más la estaba preocupando era como se tomaría su abuela la presencia de un varón. No. Ella no podía verle.

_Cielos, mi abuela no puede ver a "R" en forma humana. No colaría por un hombre. Las orejas y la cola lo delatan con gran facilidad. Es imposible. Tengo que ordenarle que se quede como gato el mayor tiempo posible y que se comporte. No sé si me hará caso pero… igual, si le hago chantaje._

-Te leo la mente.

Dio un brinco al escuchar la voz. No se había dado cuenta de que "R" se encontraba tras la mampara, observándola con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada claramente lujuriosa. Casi dio un grito, cubriéndose con la esponja su lugar más íntimo y con el brazo los senos. Le cerró la mampara ante las narices.

-Pues, entonces- murmuró- sabes que debes de quedarte como gato o irte- le espetó. Él ronroneó y chasqueó la lengua mientras se movía en el exterior.

-He de pagar- le recordó.

-Pues quédate como gato- se volvió para continuar con su aseo- La persona que viene es muy importante para mí, porque es mi abuela. El único familiar que me queda- una punzada le sobrecogió el corazón- en fin… hazme ese favor y te compraré uno de los pescados más deliciosos que haya.

Le pareció escucharle ronronear de nuevo y como se lamia. Ella sonrió satisfecha. Algo bueno había salido de ese pacto. Después, cuando su abuela se marchara, ella cumpliría su parte si él hacia la suya.

Salió de la ducha tras pedirle que se marchara, aunque en teoría, ya la había visto completamente desnuda la primera vez que lo tuvo en casa. Ahora que sabía que era un demonio no lo veía como algo adecuado. Ella siempre había escuchado que los demonios eran los malos y los dioses los buenos, claro que había para gustos. Ahora que todo estaba claro y sabía que dios era tan solo una invención para sacar dinero a los pobres creyentes, veía las cosas de otra forma.

Cuando pisó la salita iba secándose el cabello. Lo vio sentado ante la televisión y con la mirada fija en un documental sobre panteras. Ella torció el gesto.

-Esto no podrás hacerlo- le indicó- tampoco hablar en estado de gato o comer sobre la encimera o en la mesa. Te pondré cacharros limpios con agua, leche y algo de comida. Oh, y también dormirás conmigo. No vayas al cuarto de la abuela o te…- carraspea- traumarás.

El gato pareció ver una imagen en su cabeza, porque torció el gesto y puso una mueca claramente de asco. Sonrió comprendiéndole. Ella estaba acostumbrada y además, era su familiar y ella una mujer. No sentía atracciones por esas cosas.

Justo cuando había puesto a hervir un poco de arroz el timbre sonó. Unió las manos como suplicas y "R" saltó hasta el sofá, dejando el mando ahí y enroscándose majestuosamente felino. Corrió a abrir la puerta y la sonrisa de su vieja familiar la hizo casi llorar. Se lanzó a sus brazos al tiempo de que ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Vaya, has vuelto a adelgazar, ¿Eh? Te dije que comieras mucho- la regañó- suerte que te he traído comida del pueblo.

Sakuno tomó entre sus manos las pesadas bolsas, preguntándose cómo podían los viejos brazos de su anciana abuela cargar tan pesada carga. Los dejó sobre la barra y se giró para ver qué decía. Sumire observó con detenimiento todo y le sonrió como felicitación.

-Está mucho más bonito de lo que decías- la felicitó.

-Es pequeño.

-Para ti es perfecto- Sumire Ryuzaki ladeó la cabeza- aunque por lo que veo tienes un compañero de vida.

-Oh, es "R", el gato de una vecina- explicó- me lo quedo solo durante un tiempo.

-Ya veo. La verdad es que los gatos negros pueden traer buena suerte a sus dueños, pero cuando se tratan de los gatos de otros… no sé yo.

-Ehm, "R" no es del todo negro- objetó rápidamente- tiene toques verdosos.

"R" la miró de reojo, estirándose cuan largo era para que su abuela pudiera verle mejor el pelaje, pero se alejó de ella cuando intentó tocarlo. Sumire frunció el ceño.

-Es muy arisco- opinó. Sakuno fingió preocupación.

-Sí, creo que igual su dueña no le trata demasiado y por eso es arisco. Pero a mí me hace compañía y es demasiado cariñoso- resaltó esta última parte con cierta idea escondida.

_Es tan cariñoso que no duda en meterme mano o querer montarme. Suerte que no es como los perros que se frotan contra las piernas…. Me daría demasiada vergüenza._

-Abuela, preparé la cena. Si quieres darte un baño, estará en un instante el arroz- indicó- seguro que querrás descansar.

-Claro. Así me relajaré- Sumire se volvió hacia el gato- Ey, ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

"R" dio un salto al instante, escondiéndose detrás de ella, con la cola y el pelo alzados en advertencia. Su abuela rompió en carcajadas, marchándose. Sakuno suspiró aliviada y buscó la mirada de "R" más relajado. El gato la miró con atención.

-Esta noche…- farfulló.

-No- interrumpió con seguridad- no lo haremos. Se acabo.

El gato masculló entre dientes y se encogió de hombros, regresando hasta el salón y echándose en el sofá, fijó su ver en la televisión. Mientras, ella se dedicó a poner la mesa y servirle un cacharro con queso y un poco de pescado. Lo devoró en cuanto lo vio y Sumire salió justo en el momento en que él se aseaba.

-Vaya, tragará como una lima- opinó- igual deberías de pensar en abandonarlo.

-no podría hacer algo así –exclamó asombrada- ¿Abandonarlo? No. No soy como…. –se mordió el labio inferior y Sumire suspiró.

-lo siento, hija- se excusó- anda, cenemos algo caliente. Me muero de ganas por probar tu comida.

-Tú me enseñaste a cocinar- le recuerda con una sonrisa- así que no creo que sea tan delicioso como la que haces. Pero me esfuerzo.

-¿cómo te van las clases?- Se interesó la mujer- ¿has hecho amigos?

Frunció la boca ligeramente molesta.

-Ni uno- se respondió a sí misma la anciana con el ceño fruncido- ¿cuándo vas a perder esa vergüenza y comenzar a esforzarte por ser más amiga de los demás? Las personas no muerden. Somos el lado bueno de la maldad.

"R" soltó una carcajada que disfrazó con un estornudo y Sakuno comprendió por qué. Era bien lógico para él y para ella ahora que sabían la verdad. Sonrió y picó con el tenedor sobre el arroz.

-Digamos que… soy fantasmal entre ellos. La universidad es realmente como la pintan en la televisión- murmuró- la chica popular. Los chicos de rugby, etc. Y yo lo chica que llega nueva y sin poder hacerse un hueco en el lugar. Eso es todo.

Sumire parpadeó.

-Porque has querido que fuera así.

Sakuno comenzaba a sentirse incomoda por el asunto, se levantó y comenzó a recoger su mesa.

-Yo no lo quise así- protestó entre dientes- me hicieron así y uno de ellos….- chasqueó la lengua- era tu hijo.

Sumire apretó los labios y la observó con tristeza.

-me culpas por haber querido que mi hijo naciera. Ya veremos lo que pasará cuando tú tengas hijos.

-No tendré- aseguró- de mí no saldrá ni un solo hijo. Ahora, buenas noches abuela .Estás en tu casa.

Se giró sobre sus talones, sintiendo como "R" saltaba del sofá para seguirla. Era una pelea ridícula que no pensaba volver a tener. Sumire no tenía culpa de haber parido a un padre así. Tenía la culpa de haber estado más enchochada con su marido y menos preocupada por su hijo. Quizás, de ese modo no se hubiera convertido en lo que fue y ella y su madre podrían tener otra clase de vida. No, su madre ni siquiera estaría muerta.

Sintió el calor creciente de las lágrimas cuando cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando ahogada al no poder controlarlas. La había vencido. "R" se subió junto a ella, volvió a ponerle la pata encima, pero ella se apartó.

-Quiero llorar. Necesito llorar- explicó- a veces, es mejor desahogarse, "R".

El gato se apartó de ella, sentándose sobre el taburete del tocador y observándola mientras lloraba y se acostaba entre las sábanas. Apagó la luz y gimoteó entre suspiros hasta que consiguió calmarse. Recordaba ligeramente que se le habían caído las ropas, pero estaba tan cansada que no consiguió ni cogerlas. Mas cuando despertó estaba totalmente cubierta y "R" en sus pies.

Un ligero olor a café la hizo parpadear y cuando recordó a su abuela, se dio prisa por salir de las sábanas, estirándose y cepillándose el pelo para vestirse después. Cuando salió, su abuela le entregó una taza de café y un gran tazón de leche a cada uno. "R" lo devoró con gusto y ella parpadeó mientras miraba la leche marrón.

-No te gusta el café- era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ella sonrió.

-La verdad es que solo lo tomo cuando tengo exámenes- confesó- tengo fiesta así que intento mantenerlo lejos de mí. Disculpa, abuela.

-No, no, si es que tienes razón- negó la mujer arrebatándole la taza- te daré leche con colocado. ¿O eso no quieres por los granos?

-De eso ponme el doble- contestó sonriendo ampliamente- tengo buena piel, gracias a dios.

-Gracias a tus genes, querida- se tocó la piel- ¿a que no está mal para mi, que soy una anciana que siempre tuvo piel estupenda?

Rio como si nada hubiera pasado y comprendió que su abuela tenía la misma facilidad que ella para olvidar las cosas o al menos, obviarlas. "R" se zampó su leche y se tiró a la bartola ante un trocito de rayo solar que entraba por la ventana, degustándolo. Casi hasta podía jurar que le vio brillar. Pero era extraño.

_Es un demonio y los demonios no brillan. Son oscuros. Pertenecen a la oscuridad. Bueno, se podría decir que son como yo. Les gusta estar a la sombra. Aunque a muchos otros parece gustarles destacar._

-¿Y bien?- interrumpió sus pensamientos su amigable abuela- ¿Dónde iremos?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- Cuestionó intranquila, pensando en dejar solo a "R".

-Bueno, he venido para resolver unos papeles- la mujer se rascó la cabeza- Pero eso tengo que hacerlo el Lunes. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer fuera?

-Bueno, pero, son las nueve de la mañana abuela- susurró aturdida.

-Ya, pero así de paso damos una vuelta por la ciudad.

-Y terminamos por perdernos- suspiró, se encogió de hombros y decidió- te llevaré al centro comercial para que compres ropas nuevas de cama. Estoy segura que te hacen falta.

La mujer no protestó y ella no le dio importancia. Su relación era muy extraña. Desde siempre había sido así. Más de una vez habían llegado a pelearse, generalmente porque su abuela cogía los berrinches como constipados, por su padre. La anciana mujer no veía los malos métodos de su hijo y la ponía a ella y a su madre de mentirosas. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta, Sumire cambio de forma de ser para concentrarse en remediar lo que había sucedido. Fue así como Sakuno comenzó a poder leerla como un libro abierto.

Así que finalmente, terminaron en el centro comercial que únicamente abría los domingos y ganaba más dinero que cualquier otro durante todos los días. Era extraño, pero jamás pensó que se sentiría bien estando en él, pues únicamente lo había visto desde fuera. Terminó comprándose algunas ropas nuevas y hasta se encandiló de un vestido gótico. Justo cuando estaba a punto de comprarlo, se dio cuenta de que "R" les había seguido. Se agachó hasta su altura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Exigió.

Él bostezó y la ignoró.

-"R"- llamó ofendida.

-Sakuno, ¿Con quién se supone que estás hablando?- Preguntó su abuela- No veo nada delante de ti. Es más, has dicho "R" y el gato no está.

Parpadeó varias veces y finalmente, el felino le sacó la lengua.

_Vale, nadie te ve. Solo yo. Genial. Podrías haberlo dicho_- protestó-_ me deben de tomar por loca…_

Enrojeció hasta las raíces de los cabellos y decidió dejar el vestido y marcharse sin comprar nada. Era mucho mejor así. "R" pareció descargar una risotada a su costa y ella pensó que debería de ser mucho más mala y pisarle la cola.

-Mi pescado- le recordó repentinamente el gato.

-Sí, sí- susurró volviéndose hacia su abuela- Abuela, tengo que ir a la pescadería, ¿te importa?

-No, claro- negó la anciana siguiéndola- Estoy sorprendida de que comas tan sano. Antes costaba hacerte de comer algo que no fueran hamburguesas de queso.

-Ya- confesó- hasta que tras hacerme una revisión médica descubrí que tenía una gran cantidad de colesterol y debía de cuidarme. A ver… uno de los más caros.

-¿Uno de los más caros?- Exclamó la mujer asombrada- ¿Es que puedes permitírtelo?

Sakuno sonrió acomplejada mientras cogía el número. No podía decirle a su abuela que había prometido comprárselo al gato. Seguramente, la tomaría por loca y con razón.

-Mientras lo compras, yo iré a buscar unas telas para cortina que he visto- le indicó.

Ella sonrió y afirmó, en espera. Sintió a "R" rozarse contra su pierna y sentarse a su lado. Agachó la cabeza para poder verle, pero él no la miraba. Mantenía las orejas erectas, con la mirada fija sobre el techo de la pescadería. Le siguió la mirada con curiosidad. Justo conde el cierre de la nevera un gato de pelaje rojizo y ojos entrecerrados, los observaba. "R" chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza moviendo la cola como si nada contra su lado izquierdo. Ella tampoco le prestó atención. Los gatos y el pescado se atraían. Y "R" era tan poco sociable que seguramente no dejaría que otro gato le olisqueara sus partes íntimas. Hasta lo veía capaz de calcinar al felino contrario para que no le oliera.

Compró el pescado con mejor pinta y tras pagar, decidió buscar a su distraída abuela. No es que se perdiera, es que se emocionaba con las compras. Cuando finalmente la encontró, se dio cuenta de que estaba comprando aquel vestido gótico que le había gustado y por la forma en que lo metían dentro de la bolsa y se lo entregaban, era demasiado tarde como para negarse.

-Me engañaste- indicó con las mejillas hinchadas- dijiste cortinas.

Sumire sonrió, extendiéndole la bolsa.

-Se pueden hacer cortinas con él si quieres. Unas pequeñitas para las ventanas del salón. Seguro que evitarán que entre la luz.

-Abuela- protestó divertida- anda, vamos a comer. ¿Quieres algo especial?

-Me da igual mientras sea comestible y me llene el estómago.

Sakuno volvió a sonreír y la guió hasta el restaurante al que consiguieron llegar tras perderse. Por tal de no dar más vueltas y volver a equivocarse decidió que era mejor actuar que sanar. Su abuela era de buen estomago y ella se abasteció con una simple ensalada de salmón, cuyo pescado se lo comió el escondido gato.

Finalmente, tras comer, regresaron al piso. Sumire se sentó ante la televisión para ver alguna clase de novela romántica y el felino la acompañó. Al parecer, ansiaba aprender más técnicas de seducción para intentar meterle mano en cualquier momento.

Ella se sentó ante la mesa del salón con una taza de chocolate caliente y uno de sus libros de texto. Repasar y estudiar era lo que mejor se le daba y mañana tendría clases. Sumire tendría que pasar el día sola y aunque disfrutaba de sus días de soledad, tampoco estaba mal tener visita que pusiera un bloque en las manos de "R" hacia su cuerpo. Sentía la mirada del felino cada dos por tres contra ella, cada vez que en la televisión sucedía alguna imagen sensual entre los personajes.

Finalmente, cuando la telenovela terminó y ambos aceptaron que ya podía hacer ruido sin recibir sisados de protesta por parte de ambos, se remangó para hacer la cena. Cualquiera diría que era su casa. Las viejas y los gatos no aceptaban ser interrumpidos cuando estaban viendo la telenovela. O quizás, tan solo era "R" el único gato capaz de quejarse por ser interrumpido en lo mejor de la novela.

-¿Vamos a cenar pescado?- Se interesó Sumire.

-No- negó preocupada- nosotras cenaremos carne con arroz- se encogió de hombros- el pescado es enterito de "R" y mejor que no te preguntes por qué o si podrá con todo. Te aseguro que se lo comerá entero.

-Caray con el gato- protestó Ryuzaki paterna- me parece increíble que estés mimando tanto a un gato que finalmente se irá con su dueña.

-Bueno…- era cierto que ya había tomado una decisión- no quiero que adelgace y me acusen de mal alimentadora.

Claro que la historia era otra cosa. Al menos "R" estaría callado y ella y Sumire se alimentarían por esa noche.

Y esa misma noche, también ocurrió algo que cambiaría su mañana. "R" no durmió con ella. Se levantó a media noche y abrió la ventana, marchándose. Ella fingió dormir y cuando realmente cayó dormida y despertó al día siguiente, "R" seguía sin aparecer. Preocupada, buscó por toda la casa. La ventana continuaba abierta, pero nada más. Ni siquiera su inquieta abuela lo había visto. Finalmente, ambas se marcharon de la casa.

No estuvo tranquila. Era demasiado preocupante. La última vez que "R" desapareció volvió con aquella extraña mujer y Sakuno comenzó a sospechar más. Él era un demonio…

_¿Habrá ido a hacer cosas malas? Me preocupa. Podría haberme dicho a dónde o que se iba y no regresaría. Jo… me preocupo por un gato como si fuera una persona…_

Pero tal cual salió de las clases, regresó a su casa. Sumire no regresó y cuando se enteró de que había regresado a su casa casi se cayó en redondo contra el suelo.

-Y "R" sin regresar- protestó, preparando la cena.

El timbre de la puerta la sorprendió. Era irónico que "R" llamara al timbre, pero si había arañado y no le había abierto la puerta. Corrió hasta ella, limpiándose las manos en el delantal y mirando directamente al suelo.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que ibas a salir? Jo, estoy muy preocupada.

-Eh, perdona, Nya, no quería molestarte.

Parpadeó. Ante sus ojos no había un gato de ojos dorados y cabellos negro-verdosos. Sino unos zapatos con unos pies y unas piernas que subían hacia arriba y terminaban formando parte del cuerpo de un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azulados, con sonrisa gatuna y con el felino que buscaba entre sus brazos. "R" maulló ligeramente en modo de protesta y empujaba con sus patas en el pecho del chico para poder liberarse.

-¿"R"?- Preguntó- oh, discúlpeme- hizo una inclinación- no era mi intención hablarle así a usted. Es que ese gato… vive conmigo y… estaba preocupada por él.

-Oh, ya veo, Nya- el joven le entregó el gato con cuidado y le sonrió- mi nombre es…. - se presentó y ella comenzó a sospechar de tener los oídos atascados, porque no lo escuchó- a partir de hoy, seré su nuevo vecino.

Sakuno estaba a punto de hacerle otra reverencia y presentarse, pero "R" cerró la puerta antes de que tuviera tiempo y transformándose en humano, se interpuso entre ella y la puerta, mirándola desaprobadoramente.

-Ey, soy yo quien debería de mirarte así- tartamudeó asustada.

-No… no coquetees con otros gatos- espetó con un maullido de rabia el gato ante ella.

-¿Otros gatos?- parpadeó, confusa- Pero si era un chico normal y corriente. Quita de la puerta- ordenó- no seas mal educado.

Abrió de nuevo la puerta, pero el chico ya no se encontraba ante la puerta. Miró de un lado a otro sin encontrarle, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, algo se posó sobre su pie desnudo. Una pata. "R" se encontraba detrás de él, con la cola de punta y las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Descendió la mirada. Frente a ella, el mismo felino que había visto en la pescadería la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Nya- maulló y ella se cayó de culo.

-¡Otro más!- Exclamó asustada.

-Nya, "R" no te enfades, no soy yo, "E", ¿por qué te enfadas?

-Es mi terreno- protestó éste amenazante- fuera.

Sakuno sujetó a tiempo a "R" del rabo, justo cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre el llamado "E". No comprendía nada, pero sabía que lo que menos quería ahora era una pelea entre gatos. Algo más incomprensible para ella era que "R" quien lo había ignorado antes, ahora lo estaba atacando como si fuera una gran amenaza.

-Calma, por favor- rogó abrazando a "R" contra su pecho- ¿Podéis explicarme qué pasa?- Preguntó mirando al gato rojizo- ¿Tú también eres… como "R"?

-Sí- respondió el felino de ojos azules- he utilizado la magia "traje" para poder vestirme. Pero "R" bloqueó mi magia de transformación a humano. Encima que vengo de visita, me trata como un enemigo. Es demasiado territorial, Nya.

Sakuno carraspeó, preocupada.

-Oye… si te ofrezco pasar… ¿También tendrás que pagar después?

El felino se lamió los labios, tentando, pero "R" maulló en advertencia. El gato pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua y agachó las orejas.

-No entraré si me invitas- aseguró- en realidad, solo quería verte. Traía un mensaje para "R" de nuestra dueña y la curiosidad me pudo, Nya. Pero nada más.

-Entonces, ¿no serás mi vecino?- Interrogó cruzándose de piernas al estilo del escriba.

-No- negó el felino moviendo la cabeza- "R" acaba de dejarme bien claro que no puedo quedarme.

El nombrado maulló satisfecho y con un rasgo claramente de orgullo. "E" inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió de nuevo. Movió la cola de lado a lado y se movió hacia atrás.

-Ya me marcho. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, "R"- dejó como advertencia- Ella quiere que lo cumplas.

El gato de ojos azules se marchó y de nuevo, "R" cerró la puerta con un portazo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y claramente molesta. Sakuno hizo un puchero. ¡Era ella la que tendría que estar molesta!

-Desapareciste como si nada.

-Es mi ama- respondió cortante.

-¿Y no puedes decirme nada cuando te vas a ver a tu ama?- Discutió. Se levantó del suelo y lo observó con detenimiento- Al menos podrías decirme qué te ha dicho.

"R" agachó las orejas, posando una de sus patas sobre sus rodillas. Automáticamente, su mente comenzó a visualizar las imágenes vividas durante toda la noche entre "R" y "E". El primero se había mostrado inaccesible para segundo, pero un nombre que tampoco logró escuchar hizo detenerse al primero. El gato de pelaje rojo le explicó que su ama parecía estar contenta con la situación que hasta que no lograra pagar la deuda, no debería de convertirse en gato.

-A partir de las doce, seré mitad humano mitad gato- le explicó a regañadientes- Solo podré transformarme en gato el día que te pague.

Sakuno carraspeó.

-Es decir… que mientras… "eso" podrás transformarte…

-Si- respondió él como si fuera algo normal y lógico.

Sakuno no logró levantarse. Estaba claro.

_Este gato quiere hacer zoofilia…_

-Pero ya conservarás tu cola y orejas.

-Podré esconderlas al no dejarme utilizar mi forma gatuna- aclaró.

-Entonces, serás humano casi al cien por cien, ¿verdad?

Él gruñó en afirmación y ella casi aplaudió, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que aquello suponía y soltó un grito.

-¡Ah, no!- Exclamó- Eso son… demasiados inconvenientes. ¿¡Qué pasa con mis visitas!?

_Descontando que de ese modo tiene las manos más largas…_

El felino volvió a gruñir al escuchar sus pensamientos y saltó al sofá en plan queja. Ella sonrió y se rascó la mejilla. Quizás así, podría controlarle mejor. O igual no. El caso es que aquello animaba sus sentimientos para seguir estando cerca de ella y hacerle compañía. Aunque tendría que esperar hasta las doce para comprender mejor lo que ese mañana significaría para ella y "R"

--

"_E", se bienvenido. Ven a mis brazos y cuéntame que has sentido al verla. Eres el gatito más sensible que tengo hacia los humanos. Cuéntame._

_Nya. Huele muy bien. Es una chica sana y no tiene sangre mala. No es de extrañar que "R" sea tan posesivo con su terreno._

_Entonces, he hecho bien en convertirlo en humano. Dios se ha interpuesto en mi tarea y envió a esa vieja molesta. Ahora, a ver qué envía para impedir mis planes. Quiero que "R" se acueste con esa humana cuanto antes. Y como es tan territorial, si vivir con ella durante un tiempo en humano no funciona, tendré que mover hilos, ¿no crees, "E"?_

_Sí, ama, Nya._

**n/a**

Bien, capítulo corto y tal, pero así es y ya terminó. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que "R" no puede transformarse en gato negro-verdoso?

Más adelante.

Recuerden a donde tienen que ir para las aclaraciones. Si no las pongo hoy, las pondré pronto.


	4. Una nueva cara

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo tres**

_Una nueva cara._

El despertador irrumpió demasiado tarde. Mirándolo de forma ausente, se encogió de hombros, buscando con la mirada al enfurruñado hombre semidesnudo que permanecía estirado en su sofá, mirando con el ceño fruncido la televisión. Cubierto por una toalla en la cintura, se rascaba sin el menor de las vergüenzas sus zonas privadas, asqueado por tener que estar cubierto.

— No.

Esa había sido la respuesta que había recibido cuando le dijo que se pusiera algo para cubrirse, que ahora estaba siendo humano y que debía de cubrirse por pudor. Claro que para un gato que siempre va desnudo y está enfurruñado porque ha sido convertido en humano, no le agradaba la idea. Finalmente, tras prometerle hacerle de nuevo otro pescado, accedió a cubrirse con la toalla.

Y después, se había encargado de despertarla antes de la hora adecuada y todo, porque no sabía cómo utilizar la caja de sus necesidades siendo humano. No era algo sumamente agradable, desde luego y fue muy peliagudo enseñarle que ahora debía de utilizar el retrete en vez de la caja. Él había mirado el váter con recelo y se había sentado de rodillas, intentando encontrar el punto justo. Cuando se había echado a reír por su postura, se fue directo hasta la planta del salón y meó ahí.

A regañadientes, tuvo que enseñarle correctamente cómo hacerlo, esquivando la necesidad de tener que ver y tocar el sexo masculino, porque de eso no se atrevió. Por suerte, pareció captarlo a la perfección, porque el resto de sus necesidades lo hizo ahí, añadiendo que para él, su caja de necesidades era mucho mejor porque se podía tapar las heces. Entonces, también tuvo que enseñarle a tirar de la cadena.

Eso había sido lo más grave.

Movió sus dedos sobre la taza blanca con las imágenes de dos gorilas abrazos. Había tenido que prepararse una taza de café bien cargado para poder soportar el día en la universidad sin llegar a caerse dormida.

Suspiró y bebió un sorbo más. Se había puesto ropa de la nueva que había comprado con su abuela y había decidido dejar el vestido para algún evento importante que fuera invitada. Si es que lo era. Tener que ir a la universidad era un verdadero infierno. Al menos, no era molestada como los jóvenes estudiantes que llevaban gafas y sacaban notas excelentes.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Volviendo a suspirar, terminó con la taza de café y se preparó para marcharse. Quizás, ese día cogería el autobús a tiempo y hasta podía llegar a tener buena suerte.

Se tomó su tiempo en revisar la maleta y los apuntes y cuando finalmente se aseguró de dejar todas las cosas peligrosas fuera del alcance de "R", se acercó hasta la puerta.

—Por favor, si llaman no abras. No enciendas fuego, no pongas la tele a todo volumen ni la música. Haz las cosas en el baño y no en la maceta. Y… no te escapes. Si sales, vístete. O te llevarán a la policía— Suspiró, derrotada al ver que la ignoraba— Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Bastante duro sería el día como para estar peleándose con un felino caprichoso y enfurruñado.

Y tal y como temió, la universidad la esperaba con las puertas abiertas para entrar en la mayor de las hipocresías y falsedades ocultas por la institución. Las grandes paredes de un edificio tan mítico se llenaba de personas a dispares que únicamente sabían estropear el futuro de unos o de otros. Y la lucha comenzaba cada vez más dura a medida que el ciclo pasaba y los exámenes más importantes sucedían a las largas horas de clase.

—Ah, mierda. Volví a perderme. Salí nuevamente al exterior.

Parpadeó. Aquella voz había venido justo de su lado izquierdo, al parecer, el dueño de la maleta que impedía su paso. Retrocedió, con deseos de esquivarlo. Pero al parecer, aunque siempre era no vista, esta vez sí lo fue. El chico se volvió hacia ella, parpadeando y mirándola con curiosidad. Un paso los separaba y él los abarcó rápidamente, inclinándose.

No comprendía por qué los chicos tenían que ser tan altos. ¿Es que había algo en la leche materna que ella no tomó? Retrocediendo, intentó marcharse, mas él la sujetó gentilmente del brazo.

—Ah, espera. Perdona, pero, ¿dónde está la clase de inglés? La estoy buscando, pero siempre termino fuera.

Parpadeó una vez más, mirando a su alrededor, no encontrando a nadie más. Por último, observó su mano sujetando su brazo. Movió ligeramente la cabeza de lado.

— ¿Es a mí?

El que parpadeó ahora fue él, humedeciéndose los labios antes de reír ligeramente y afirmando. Enrojeció.

—Pues… pues… nada más entrar, subiendo las escaleras de la izquierda y girando a la derecha. La segunda puerta.

Se soltó bruscamente, saliendo corriendo. No era normal que alguien te hablara y te pidiera algo porque sí. Muy, muy raro. Y siempre, lo mejor era huir antes de que las graves consecuencias tuvieran una salida grave. Cogió aire cuando las puertas principales se cerraron y no le vio tras ella. Pero cuando vio que se había equivocado dándole la dirección, se sintió terriblemente mal por no tener las fuerzas necesarias para volver y explicarle mejor.

En todo caso, podía preguntar de nuevo.

Subió hasta la clase correspondiente y esperó, al rincón del todo mientras repasaba por tercera vez la lección. Cuando las personas no tienen vida social muy grande, siempre suelen terminar siendo buenas en los estudios. Aunque últimamente, su vida estaba comenzando a ser un caos y por ese mismo motivo, intentó poner sus ideas en orden. Todavía no podía creerse que tuviera en su casa un gato en celo transformado en un humano y cubierto únicamente por una simple toalla de mano.

Sopesó la idea que tendrías las tan famosas de esa misma clase, las compañeras de deportistas de élite. ¿Se les pondría coloradas las mejillas como a ella o se lanzarían simplemente a besarlo? Seguro que "R" no tendría problemas en pagar su cuenta con ellas como los tenía con ella. Capaces serían de abrirse de piernas sin inmutarse por sus queridos y famosos novios.

Suspiró de nuevo y usó sus muñecas como punto de apoyo, mirando a lo lejos la limpia pizarra.

"R", desde luego, no tenía nada que envidiar a esos sujetos forzudos que tenían por novios. No era un musculman, pero sí estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcar músculo. Sus ojos eran penetrantemente gatunos y su sonrisa maliciosa. Era atractivo. Mucho más que todos ellos juntos. Si lo pensaba bien y ella fuera una de esas mujeres, se iría con "R". Aunque desgraciadamente, no podía ser tan superficial y si se enamoraba, estaba segura que sería de por vida. Muy lamentablemente.

—Anda… si estamos en la misma clase y me enviaste al quinto carajo.

Parpadeó, girándose hacia su derecha, el único puesto que podría ser capaz de ocuparse. El mismo joven de antes la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios ligeramente fruncidos en morros. Se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó hasta que su frente casi chocó contra la mesa.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Perdóname por favor.

—Ah, no es para tanto, mujer— Le sonrió el desconocido muchacho— Seguro que yo habría hecho lo mismo. Me pierdo frecuentemente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Kirihara Akaya.

Inclinó la cabeza, jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella, esperando la continuación de la presentación, cuando se dio cuenta, volvió a convertirse en un tomate. Desde que había llegado a la universidad no había hablado con nadie que no fuera uno de los profesores.

—Sa… Sakuno Ryuzaki— Logró presentarse finalmente.

Él afirmó repetidas veces con la cabeza, comenzando a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa, imitándola. El profesor no tardó en llegar y la comidilla de famosas del grupo de barbies, regresó a sus puestos para mascar chicle y demostrar ser más inteligentes, pues no tenían la necesidad de estudiar.

Por suerte, la clase sucedió más deprisa de lo previsto gracias a que uno de los patosos de turno, al salir a la pizarra, terminó cayéndose de bruces contra la mesa del profesor y rompiéndose el tabique de la nariz. Si no hubiera sido por las risas de los demás, seguro que el chico no habría ni llorado.

— ¿Quiénes son? — Le había preguntado en voz baja Kirihara.

—Nhm, son los "jefes" del lugar. No te metas con ellos— aconsejó tímidamente— o puedes terminar de dos maneras.

— ¿Cuáles?

—O bien como ese chico… y muchos otros… o uno de ellos.

—Comprendo. ¿Y tú…?

Sonrió, mirándole de forma irónica.

—Solo soy alguien invisible.

Él no pareció quedar de acuerdo con eso y aseguró que la había hablado porque realmente se veía. Además, le indicó ser una buena persona y asegurar que le agradecía mucho que le ayudara. Ella no pudo evitar una simple sonrisa de agradecimiento y un sonrojo cuando finalmente se despidieron. AL parecer, todavía quedaba buena gente en el mundo.

Cuando regresó a casa tras comprar el pescado prometido a "R", lo sorprendió asomado al balcón, cotilleando a unos pájaros mientras se lamia los labios y…

_Completamente… desnudo. ¡Santo cielos, no!_

Si bien se conocía su edificio era por los muchos cotillas que había en cada una de las casas frontales. ¡Si alguien lo había visto sería una catástrofe! Abrió la puerta rápidamente y estiró de él con fuerza del brazo, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con la zapatilla y ambos terminaron contra el suelo.

Había cerrado los ojos para recibir el impacto en su cabeza, pero este jamás llegó. Una de las grandes manos del felino se había instalado en su nuca y la sostenía ágilmente mientras quedaba a tres patas sobre ella. Le miró perpleja.

—Gracias… "R".

El chico gato sonrió levemente, orgulloso de sus capacidades, pero frunció la nariz levemente hasta arrugarla demasiado y alejarse de ella rápidamente, mirándola de forma acusadora. Se frotó la nariz durante un rato y terminó estornudando.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Pero el gato no le contestó, le dio la espalda y se puso a buscar en las bolsas de la compra. Frunció los parpados y se cubrió con una mano.

—Al menos, cúbrete.

Él frunció el labio, mirándola por un instante y arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Porque me da vergüenza! Estas desnudo y aunque ya no hay tantos tabúes estás en mi casa. Venga, cúbrete, mascota desvergonzada.

Había intentado parecer lo más firme posible, algo fuera de su personalidad, pero no era una monjita que aceptaba las cosas púdicas como un castigo de Dios. Había algo que se llamaba pudor y siempre le había gustado. "R" era un animal y los animales obedecen a sus dueños, ¿no? ¿Obedecería igual un animal que era prestado para pagarle sus cuidados con sexo? Esperaba que sí.

Gracias a dios, sí. Tuvo al menos la precaución de ponerse de nuevo la toalla en la cintura, haciéndola crecer con dios sabe qué hechizo mágico, pero al menos, le cubría.

Se incorporó, colocando las cosas sobre la barra de la cocina para comenzar a preparar la comida.

—Ah, diantres, se me ha olvidado coger el correo.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cogió las llaves, para salir. Nunca le había gustado coger ascensores y le parecía que las escaleras estaban muy bien para mantenerse en forma. No solía hacer deporte, así que estaba muy bien.

Tenía por costumbre caminar siempre mirando el suelo antes de que sus narices dieran de bruces con él. Había aprendido que era una gran posibilidad de evitar algún que otro desgraciado tropezón con lo que siempre había a sus pies, pero no contra lo que había delante de ella, por ese motivo, tuvo que volver a disculparse cuando su nariz se aplastó contra un brazo. Se la frotó dolorida.

—Discúlpeme.

—Anda… pero si eres tú. ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Parpadeó, alzando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Kirihara Akaya la miraba sonriente, con una mano dentro de uno de los buzones y parpadeando con tanta perplejidad como ella.

—Ah… ¿cómo? ¿También… vives aquí? ¿Desde cuándo? Nunca te he…

El chico descendió las cejas, afligido.

—Llevo viviendo aquí dos años.

Abrió la boca con incredulidad, mirando a su alrededor. En la misma puerta justo tras la espalda del chico aparecía la placa con los apellidos del muchacho. Retrocedió, sintiendo como la vergüenza de su despiste la comenzaba a convertir en un tomate andante. Kirihara sonrió, terminando por romper a reír. Ella deseó que la tierra le tragara.

—No… no lo sabía.

Se giró hacia su buzón, buscando las cartas que traerían la desgracia a su cuenta corriente. Él pareció mostrarse demasiado curioso.

— ¿Vives sola?

—Sí— Contestó algo turbada, desconfiando si realmente era bueno o no decir que vivía sola. Podrían pasar muchas cosas si un hombre se enteraba que una joven que no sabía defenderse vivía sola.

Kirihara se encogió de hombros, como si no la hubiera escuchado y sonriendo mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete del buzón, que por la vista, parecía haber sido adentrado a fuerza bruta. Cuando logró sacarlo, lo abrió ante ella, sin inmutarse cuando vio un par de deportivas nuevas y unas muñequeras, casualmente, de marca.

—Son preciosas— Alagó.

—Bueno, digamos que mi padre puede permitírselo.

Parpadeó. Kirihara había arrugado la boca ligeramente en una sonrisa hasta maliciosa, o quizás cruel. No sabía bien qué interpretar. Cogió aire y sacó finalmente las cartas.

—Por lo menos tú tienes regalos. Yo solo suelo tener facturas. ¿Quieres alguna?

El chico sonrió, esta vez, divertido, tocándole ligeramente de una muñeca para negarle. Pero sus ojos dejaron de mirarla para concentrarse en su espalda, parpadeando antes de agrandar los ojos en incredulidad.

— ¿Quién demonios es…?

Tragó, temiéndose lo peor. Las mascotas pueden resultar muy desobedientes algunas veces, especialmente, cuando se sienten solas o frustradas. Se giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con el pecho del felino ante sus narices. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de protestar, la había alzado en brazos y sin decir nada, con agilidad, había subido hasta el piso.

— ¡Bájame! — demandó angustiada— ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan mal?

Él no obedeció hasta llegar al sofá y dejarla caer con brusquedad. Sin darle tiempo a contrarrestar el efecto, ya lo tenía encima. Parecía un gato bufado y las uñas se clavaban en la tela del sofá, mirándola de forma acusadora.

_Oh, no. Encima, celoso. Lo que faltaba…._

Lo empujó con las manos desde los hombros, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero no consiguió nada. Parecía haberse anclado ahí y no había forma imposible de quitarlo. Angustiada, intentó mover las piernas y ejerció, la única técnica de autodefensa que sabía. Patada en las partes nobles. Por mucho que fuera un demonio gato, tendría que dolerle. Fue tan automático que ni el mismo gato lector de mentes, logró actuar a tiempo y en menos que canta un gallo, se encontró tirado en el suelo con ambas manos en sus partes íntimas.

Jadeando, se giró sobre misma hasta quedar sentada en el sofá. Un brusco movimiento en la puerta llamó su atención, encontrándose con Kirihara, mirándoles como si fuera algo normal.

_Genial. Ahora pensará que le he mentido y…_

—Tu primo parece peligroso, Saku-chan.

Parpadea y hasta la quijada estuvo a punto de caérsele al ver la sonrisa divertida del chico.

—Siento que sea tan protector, pero no hice nada malo— se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos—. En fin, nos vemos mañana en clases.

Ryoma bufó desde su puesto, moviendo la mano grácilmente. En un instante, la puerta dio un fuerte portazo y él la miró de nuevo, acusadoramente para enfurruñarse y marcharse al dormitorio.

—Ah… pero si es mi cuarto… Demonios… ¿Estará en celo?

--

El pasillo se empequeñeció ante su presencia. Una sonrisa arrogante escapó de sus labios cuando vio la espalda perderse tras la puerta. Cruzada de brazos, se lamio felinamente los labios.

_Dios, eres un capullo. ¿A qué juegas? ¿Qué tiene esa chica? ¿Qué quieres? Tendré que volver a arrebatártelo todo… Ju… será divertido._

_Mi señora… ¿por qué ha regresado al mundo humano? ¿qué ocurre? No lo comprendo._

_Mi querido felino primario… Debes de aprender a distinguir a la gente. Parece que Dios se está tomando muchas molestias en proteger a esta humana. Hasta el punto, de traer a un mestizo… pero no un mestizo cualquiera… Qué casualidad que sea él._

_¿Ese chico?_

_Exactamente._

_¿Qué tiene de especial?_

_Ya lo verás pequeño, ya lo verás._

**n/a**

Kiri-chan

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

En fin, apareció Kirihara. ¿Qué tendrá que pone de mala leche al felino y ha hecho que nuestra secreta chica baje por un instante a la tierra?

¿Qué tiene Sakuno que quiere proteger Dios?


	5. Una visita muy movida

**Nueva actualización. Para comprender la tardanza deberían de visitar al Lj a través de mi perfil, gracias.**

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo cuatro**

_Una visita muy movida  
_

—Vale, esto ya es imposible.

Su voz sonó claramente derrotada y no era para menos. La situación en su casa no era la más ideal para poder estudiar. Y mucho menos, hacer un trabajo. Un trabajo en _Equipo_. Y ahora, era de locos.

Primeramente, el profesor había tenido la mala idea de colocarla con una de las chicas más populares del grupo de famosos de la clase de historia de la universidad. Y segundo… había unido al grupo a Kirihara Akaya.

A ella no le había parecido mala idea que el chico estuviera. Es más, lo agradeció tras recibir una aplacadora mirada de asco por parte de la guapa y rubia Sandy. Sin embargo, cuando dio la noticia en su casa, "R" se mostró furioso y arisco. Se alejaba de ella cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Movía las manos sobre sus rodillas temblorosas frenéticamente y gruñía cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Incluso cuando estaba comiendo le gruñó.

Por ese mismo motivo le costó tanto vestirlo. Pero de nuevo, el chantaje con la comida funcionó, especialmente, cuando dio una simple mentirijilla sobre Sandy. "R" parecía estar tan furioso que no lograba leerle la mente pues no se dio cuenta de la mentira o quizás, accedió por pura cortesía masculina-gatuna.

Y así, teniendo al gato convencido preparó algunos pastelitos y té, además de cena en demasía por si decidían quedarse más tiempo del estimado.

Se alegraba de ser siempre ordenada y limpia y haber comprado los últimos ambientadores con cierto olor navideño, justo para la entrada de invierno que estaban sufriendo. Así como que su mascota aprendiera finalmente que era correcto hacer sus heces en el retrete y no en una de sus macetas o en su caja- la cual ahora no le servía de nada, por supuesto-.

Y finalmente, a las cinco y media llegó el primer visitante. Kirihara. Cuando "R" se encontró cara a cara con él las puntas de sus cabellos se alzaron y fingiendo ignorancia, se encaminó hasta el sillón, frente a los libros y cuadernos que ella había abierto para entretener el tiempo de espera.

—Parece que no le caigo demasiado bien a tu primo— musitó Kirihara algo intimidado— y eso que solo vengo a estudiar. ¿Todavía no ha llegado la otra fuente de curro?

—No, Sandy todavía no ha venido— respondió, riendo suavemente y cerrando la puerta tras ella— ¿Quieres beber algo mientras?

El chico cabeceó afirmativamente, buscando entre los libros el tema del trabajo y revisándolo una vez lo encontró. No le dio demasiada importancia. Era lo que esperaba de cualquier hombre que entrara en su casa algún día.

Pero ese no era el dilema en cuestión. Ni mucho menos que Sandy, siendo las ocho de la tarde, no hubiera regresado, sino que era muy difícil poder escribir mientras tenías unas piernas masculinas alrededor de tu cintura y unos brazos demasiado cerca de tus senos y una lengua áspera que de vez en cuando decidía recorrer la largura de tu cuello. Pero lo peor era ver el esfuerzo que Kirihara hacia para mantener la vista pegada a su libreta.

—Vale, esto ya es imposible.

Se levantó como si se hubiera sentado sobre un cristal roto, mirando con severidad al gato. "R" agachó ligeramente el rostro y hasta le pareció ver las orejas inclinarse por su regañina. Quizás, si no hubiera estado muy agitada, se lo habría perdonado.

—Ven conmigo— demandó.

El gato obedeció, tomándola de las caderas y frotándose contra ella. Soltó un grito y lo empujó hacia atrás, dando grandes pasos hacia la habitación y cerrando la puerta una vez hubo entrado. Pegó su trasero rápidamente a ésta. Momentos había notado la erección masculina rozarse impunemente contra sus nalgas y ahora, quería, no, ansiaba quitarse aquella electrizante sensación.

—Mira, "R", ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? — Rogó más que ordenó— Este trabajo es muy importante para mí. Necesitó subir mi nota de Historia. No puedo… permitirme distracciones. Por favor. Si me tocas así… no, a cualquier persona le distraería tener una lapa encima.

"R" parpadeó, mirándola mientras torcía su cabeza levemente hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, repetitivamente. Un gesto que había visto anteriormente en los animales cuando les interesa comprender algo que sus amos explican.

—"R"…. ¿qué pasa?

El felino se humedeció los labios, acercándose hasta ella. Unos pasos agiles y delicados a la vez que rápidos. En un parpadeó, se encontraba con el rostro masculino contra el suyo, ambas frentes pegadas. Él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, frunciendo las cejas en un temblor doloroso. Alertada, alzó sus manos hacia su rostro.

—… ¿"R"?

—No te escucho. No puedo leerte.

Gruñó, echándose hacia atrás y dejándose caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Llevó las manos hasta su cabeza, clavándose las yemas en las sienes.

—Tus poderes también se habrán extinguido al transformarte— opinó.

—No— aseguró él con firmeza.

Extendió el dedo índice hacia arriba y una pequeña llama prendió cerca de su rostro. Parpadeó de nuevo, sentándose a su lado y escondiendo sus manos entre sus muslos.

—Tampoco es tan malo que no puedas leerme la mente. Un poco de privacidad es necesario de vez en cuando.

Él la fulminó con la mirada como si aquello realmente fuera la cosa más importante de su vida y ella no lo hubiera tenido en cuenta. Inclinó la cabeza como disculpa, logrando un suspiro por parte del felino. Le tocó ligeramente el hombro y sonrió.

—Por ahora, compórtate. Cuando termine con el trabajo, te prometo que intentaré ayudarte con tú problema. Todo tiene solución en esta vida, menos la muerte, por supuesto. Solo pórtate bien y espera.

Regresó al salón, encontrando a Kirihara justo en la cocina. Se había permitido el lujo de abrir la nevera y buscar dentro de ella hasta que halló una lata de ponta, abriéndola para beber con ganas. Al verla, sonrió avergonzado.

—Lo siento, tardabas tanto que no logré reprimirme.

Movió la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia, revisando el reloj nuevamente. Sandy continuaba sin aparecer y ya eran las siete. Se sentó ante los libros, abriéndolos de nuevo. Kirihara miró hacia la puerta de su dormitorio con interés.

—Tu primo…

—Ah, él decidió que era buena hora para irse a dormir… y dejarnos tranquilos para poder estudiar. No te preocupes.

Akaya se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tampoco es que molestara. Solo que… ¿No es algo extraño? Bueno, a ver si me entiendes— explicó confuso— no tengo nada en contra del incesto entre primos.

Sakuno agrandó los ojos, echándose a reír sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, yo tampoco tengo nada en contra. Si existiera en mi caso… Pero no es así. Él… es solo que es demasiado cariñoso.

_Y endemoniado y está haciendo su trabajo de tener sexo conmigo tan solo para pagarme. Nada más. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo… los gatos son muy territoriales…. Igual…_

Miró de soslayo la puerta de su dormitorio. ¿Podría ser que el estrés de tener un macho en su casa creara que "R" dejara de poder leerle la mente? O quizás, tenía que ver con que ella no pensara únicamente en él. El caso es que era gratificante no tenerlo pululando por su mente.

—Bueno, sigamos con esto mientras. A ver si Sandy-Grease decide pasarse para trabajar.

—Dudo que su cabeza piense en algo que no sea pantalones masculinos— se le escapó, cubriéndose la boca avergonzada— Lo… lo siento. No sé por qué he dicho eso.

Kirihara parpadeó, riéndose. Alzó las manos sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, tengo que reconocer que me superaste. Yo me quedé en la película de Greasy.

—Creo que sería ofender a Sandy de Grease comparándolas. Sandy de la película al menos no era tan buscona.

Agrandó los ojos de nuevo, girándose para darle la espalda y tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Kirihara simplemente se retorcía de risa en el sillón.

—De todas maneras— continuó él, limpiándose las lágrimas— ¿Crees que conseguiría ayudarnos?

—Lo dudo, tiene menos cerebro que un mono disecado— respondió automáticamente.

Se estremeció por completo y reptando por el sofá atrapó el cojín contra sus manos, reteniéndolo contra su boca. No comprendía por qué repentinamente estaba diciendo toda y cada una de las cosas que realmente pensaba dentro de su mente sobre Sandy, la primera persona que la dejó en ridículo nada más llegar a la universidad, tirándole una terrina de helado de almendras en la cabeza, riendo como solo y únicamente ella podía hacer y disculpándose falsamente.

Desde entonces había mantenido un firme alejamiento de la chica rubia a más no poder, así como de su pandilla. Lo había comprendido, que cuanto más desapercibida pasara, mejor, especialmente cuando el maltrato escolar era tan grave últimamente.

—No te preocupes tanto, Sakuno. No está de mal que de vez en cuando dejes salir lo que piensas. Si sigues guardándotelo todo, parecerás una olla a presión a punto de explotar.

—Pero yo no soy así— susurró, apretando los labios— no me gusta decirle a la gente lo que pienso realmente porque a mí me da miedo saber que me odian. Porque siempre me han odiado.

Cerró la boca con frenesí, levantándose y empuñando las manos.

—Yo no… oh, dios, ¿por qué estoy diciéndote la verdad? ¿Eres un brujo o algo?

Kirihara parpadeó, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza y levantando las manos.

—Te juro que yo no estoy haciendo nada.

—Bueno, de todas formas, vete. Ya que no sé qué me pasa. Echaré también a Sandy cuando venga y aplazamos el trabajo para otro momento— giró los ojos y gimió, frustrada.

Kirihara, sin borrar su sonrisa, aceptó la "invitación", marchándose y dejándola a solas. Golpeó su frente con la puerta y pataleó. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, cerrándose un poco después.

—Vaya, pensaba que los apartamentos de los universitarios eran diferentes. Parece que debo de explorar mucho más el mundo humano.

Parpadeó, retrocediendo y girándose. La misma mujer que días atrás le entregara a "R" se mostraba ante ella, sentándose correctamente en el sofá y mirándola en espera de que ejerciera lo mismo. "R" volvía a ser un gato y se encontraba sobre las piernas de la mujer, mirando de forma aburrida. A tropezones, logró llegar hasta el sofá, sintiendo que las tropecientas preguntas que hubiera deseado hacerle desaparecían como si nada.

—Parece que realmente lo que piensas es divertido.

— ¿Fue usted quien…?

—Por supuesto que he sido yo— dijo la mujer incrédula— ¿Acaso crees que "R" tendría suficiente poder? No, pequeña, no.

Se cruzó elegantemente de piernas, cubriéndoselas con aquel vestido gótico tan llamativo. Sakuno tragó, aturdida.

—Bueno, creo que a estas horas no necesitarás muchas presentaciones. Ya sabes que "R" es un demonio gato y que está contigo únicamente para pagarte por sus cuidados. Pese a lo que toda esta bazofia humana cree, los demonios somos más responsables de lo que parece. En todo caso— carraspeó, uniendo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas— Me presentaré. Soy Satán, del Reino del inframundo, o el infierno, como ustedes lo llaman erróneamente.

Sintió que la mandíbula cedía al asombro y como su boca se abría indecorosamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Sí, lo sé— interfirió a sus pensamientos— La iglesia y los mitos son burdas habladurías que han calumniado mi fama. Al parecer, tenéis la idea de un hombre cuando en realidad es una mujer. Para más indicación, todo el infierno está gobernado por mujeres. No por hombres. Vuestro cristianismo agrede profundamente al género femenino, usándolo únicamente como vientre. ¿Por qué habéis permitido esto las mujeres? Haceros débiles sin más y aceptar su dominación. Es estúpido.

—Dios es… ¿hombre?

—Originalmente era una mujer. Oh, por favor, traduce la historia de Satanás, el ángel caído pero al contrario. Los humanos sois necios de cojones. Mira que echarme las culpas a mí cuando realmente no tuve nada que ver.

Sakuno miraba a la mujer completamente sorprendida. Si todo lo que siempre se habían empeñado en enseñarle era mentira, ¿qué pasaba ahora? El contrarío era lo correcto y lo perfecto imperfecto. ¿Esa mujer bromearía? Era imposible. Su rostro resaltaba por la seriedad.

—Pero ya me he acostumbrado a esas mentiras que me han tachado de ser la mala de turno. A mí me preocupa otra cosa— añadió, lamiéndose felinamente los rojizos labios— dime, ¿Tienes algún don especial? Uno, por ejemplo, que tenga que ver con la facilidad de despachar a un joven con una dolorosa erección entre sus piernas. Porque… ¿eres consciente de que le duele?

Bajó la mirada sonrojada hasta que escuchó un dulce sonido. Una melodía irónicamente tranquilizadora. La risa de la mujer. Parpadeó, mirándola con una extraña devoción.

—Pero existe otra cosa que me inquieta mucho más, pequeña. ¿Qué tienes que Dios quiere de ti?

La miró sorprendida.

—No tengo nada de nada. Solo soy una mujer normal y corriente. Estudio para poder sacarme una carrera que me permita comer, nada más. No miento— aseguró.

Los rojizos labios se curvaron ligeramente. Logró atisbar unos diminutos colmillos sobresaliendo por encima del inferior.

—sé perfectamente que no mientes. Todavía estas bajo mi magia. Dime, ¿No te gusta mi gato? — preguntó maliciosamente, pasando una mano por encima del pelaje verdoso.

Sakuno sintió como sus labios la traicionaban. Algo mucho peor que le leyeran la mente.

—Sí, me gusta mucho— se escuchó decir— pese a que es un pervertido y no cesa de meterse en líos con todos los hombres que vienen a verme. No es que sea popular, pero inquieta que tenga que tenerlo encerrado porque un varón esté en mí casa.

La mujer se rozó los labios gentilmente.

—El primero fue enviado por mí. El segundo… éste muchacho… bueno, es extraño. Pese a que te hice decir lo que pensabas, se marchó riendo. De todas maneras, he venido por una razón. "R" ha perdido la capacidad de poder leer tu mente y quiero saber por qué, así que haz el favor de acercarte a mí.

Extendió sus manos. Perfectas manos de porcelana de largos dedos adornados por uñas negras y anillos en todos ellos. Sakuno no podía detenerse y negarse. Una fuerza extraña la acercó. Casi se sintió flotar contra ella y tuvo ganas de llorar cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Le acaricio el cabello durante un rato, hasta introdujo las yemas para acariciarle la piel. Las uñas ejercieron una suave caricia sobre su cuero cabelludo, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo en sus sienes. La mujer parpadeó, retirando las manos y carraspeando para que se apartara y miró fijamente a "R".

—Es un encantério simple. Pasará cuando todo termine. Es sencillo bloquearte cuando tengo bloqueado muchos de tus poderes. Tendrás que esperar a que ella decida que puedes leerle la mente.

El felino movió ligeramente la cola, mirándola resentido. Probablemente, tardaría en perdonarle que no pudiera leerle la mente. La mujer sonrió nuevamente. Una delicada sonrisa que solo- y siempre- dejaba entre ver unos colmillos.

—Ahora que está arreglado el problema y que no tiene ningún dilema, puedo marcharme. Oh, antes de eso…— se inclinó hacia ella, poniéndole la mano sobre el vientre y parpadeando— Puedes fecundar en esta fecha… mala idea. "R", te aliviaré la erección durante una semana. Tendrás que esperar a que su fecha de fecundación termine. No quiero críos medios demonios y medios humanos pululando por el infierno.

"R" saltó de la falda gótica, transformándose en humano nuevamente. Gimió de alivio cuando la parte palpitante de su cuerpo quedó totalmente aliviada y hasta se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras se la miraba con puro descanso. Satán rió, mirándola.

—Cuando termines con tu ciclo, haz el amor con él. Te aseguro que es millones de veces mejor que hacerlo con un humano. Así, desapareceremos de tu vida, él— señaló a "R" — dios y Yo.

Chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. El aroma de su cuerpo se quedó en la fragancia del salón. Un aroma que la entumecía y alegraba a la vez. Una relajación especial que era indudablemente como si algo bueno sucediera a su alrededor.

—Oí— Llamó "R" — tengo hambre.

—Espera un momento… deja que… deja que me quede un poco así. Esto es tan… agradable— suspiró, cerrando los ojos hasta que terminó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el timbre la despertó. Se encontraba en su cama y ante la insistencia del llamante, saltó de ésta para abrir la puerta. "R" se encontraba a los pies de su cama y la miró con los ojos como platos cuando salió corriendo. Nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el rostro como un tomate por parte de Kirihara, comprendió.

_Completamente…._

—Desnuda… Sakuno, estás delante de mi desnuda…

—Ya…. Pues… no mires… — demandó cordialmente antes de salir corriendo y gritando avergonzada hasta su dormitorio— ¡Lo sabías! ¡Podrías haberme detenido!

"R" se encogió de hombros, señalándose.

_Claro. Olvidaba que para él es completamente natural ir desnudos. Y encima, Kirihara me ha visto. Oh, bien, probablemente mañana tenga el set completo de burlas cuando se lo cuente a los demás._

Sujetó entre sus dedos el jersey de cuello alto rojizo, mirándose el torso desnudo en el espejo del tocador. Sus pechos eran pequeños, con dos machas rosadas justo en el frente. Su vientre demasiado delgado, tanto que las costillas se notaban si encogía la barriga.

_Perfecto. Tendrá un trauma de por vida._

Se puso el jersey rápidamente, alegrándose al ver que "R" había decidido darle un poco de intimidad y se encontraba de espaldas a ella mirando entre sus piernas. Al parecer, perplejo de que su erección no hubiera retomado el camino indicado. Suponía que el dolor que comenzaba a sentir de vez en cuando en el vientre era realmente la llegada del comienzo de sus días fértiles.

Cuando regresó y abrió la puerta, Kirihara se encontraba sentado frente a esta, con el libro bajo su axila y una mano levantada.

—Siento lo de antes… eh… siento haberte mirado así pero… es la primera vez que veo a una mujer desnuda… y…

—Pasa— invitó sonrojándose — por favor… olvidémoslo.

Kirihara accedió a entrar, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo que para ti es fácil porque siempre te ves desnuda. A mí no me impacta ver a un hombre desnudo, pero una mujer…. Ah… siento que enrojezco otra vez.

Sakuno no pudo evitar pensar en él como en algo puro y tímido. Algo a lo que "R" realmente no tendría que tener celos. Aunque era totalmente agradable ver que existían hombres que aunque te vieran desnuda, no pensaban equivocadamente y se lanzaban sobre ti para devorarte.

—Eh, ¿quieres que continuemos donde lo dejamos ayer tarde? — se interesó.

—Me parece muy bien— se animó el joven, sentándose ante la mesa— ¿y tu primo?

—Oh, él sigue durmiendo— se encogió de hombros— iré a por las cosas.

Kirihara afirmó. Regresó al dormitorio, encontrándose a "R" completamente dormido sobre su cama, abrazando entre sus piernas una de sus almohadas. Sonrió ligeramente al verle maullar suavemente en un ronroneo de sueño y recogió sus cosas. Cuando salió, Kirihara se encontraba inclinado sobre la única fotografía de sus padres.

—Ellos, ¿son tus padres?

—Yes. Pero están muertos. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Si no te importa, voy a hacerme un chocolate caliente.

—Ah, eso sería estupendo, ya que no desayuné nada— agradeció simpáticamente el joven— por cierto, Sakuno, perdóname que sea tan atrevido, pero… ¿has tenido pareja?

Le dio la espalda, recogiendo el bote de colacao y echando cucharadas en dos tazas azul celeste.

—Quien calla otorga— rió el joven, sentándose en la mesa. Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Qué has entendido por mi silencio? — cuestionó. Echó la leche y metió ambas tazas en el microondas.

—Bueno— contestó él acomodándose en la silla cuan largo era— que sí.

Sonrió irónica, negando con la cabeza.

—No. No tuve a nadie. Soy una puritana de edad desmesurada.

Kirihara rió, fuerte y masculinamente mientras se palpaba el estómago.

—Mujer, que exageración. Tenemos la misma edad y no soy un viejo— puntuó. Se cruzó de piernas y se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomando su libreta de apuntes y abriéndola — ¿Tienes noticias de Sandy?

—No. Tampoco es que tenga su teléfono— confesó— mi listín de llamadas es más bien escaso. Especialmente de la universidad. Ah, no— corrigió— tengo el de la profesora de biología porque falté un día a clase y me lo entregó para poder ayudarme. Es una buena mujer— agregó, abriendo la puerta del microondas cuando saltó— ya está listo. Aquí tienes. Cuidado que quema.

Él afirmó pero tomó la taza de igual modo con ambas manos, llevándosela a los labios y dando un trago. Sakuno parpadeó, sorprendida. Había escuchado en la televisión sobre personas que eran capaces de beber y comer cosas muy calientes, casi hirviendo, pero que todas terminaban con cáncer.

Dejó la bebida sobre la mesa tras poner el posavasos y se estiró, mirando el libro con interés y abriéndolo por la página indicada. El silencio fue roto por un suave ronroneo que provino de la puerta. "R", frotándose los ojos con los dedos se encaminó completamente desnudo hasta el baño.

—Vaya… parece que a ambos os gusta el nudismo a la hora de dormir.

—P-pero… ¡no compartimos habitación ni nada así! — Se defendió, sintiendo los colores ardiéndole en la cara— ¡De verdad! Y yo… no suelo dormir desnuda… es que anoche me quedé dormida en el sofá. Probablemente me llevó a mi cama y me desnudó, creyendo que comporto su placer por el nudismo y como tengo la calefacción siempre puesta pues… pues…

Kirihara estalló en carcajadas, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, Sakuno. De verdad. Sois primos. Aunque en Japón las relaciones entre primos no está mal vista… según creo. No sé como lo verán los demás, pero a mí— se encogió de hombros— realmente no me importa.

Parpadeó y sonrió. Kirihara parecía tener las ideas bien claras y una persona muy abierta pese a que era vergonzoso y buena persona. En definitiva, esperaba que no terminara pudriéndose como los demás chicos de la universidad.

Por un momento, hasta tuvo la tentativa de contarle que en realidad, "R" no era su primo, sino más bien un gato endemoniado que procedía del infierno. Que tenía poderes mágicos como si de un brujo de la historia de Harry Potter se tratara y además, tenía una resistencia brutal al tener durante días una erección que habría destrozado a cualquier hombre humano.

También podría hablar de la bella mujer gótica que se había presentado como Satanás y se había sentado en su sofá, además de acariciarla y tocarle el vientre, protegiéndola así de tener que cargar con niños. Claro que la mujer lo hizo a egoísmo propio, pero ella no podía enfadarse porque estaba agradecida.

Tenía que reconocer que tampoco quería tener pequeños demonios creciendo en su interior.

Volvieron a enfrascarse en el trabajo y antes de que se diera cuenta, estuvo terminado y listo, exceptuando la parte de Sandy. Se frotó las manos, estirando los dedos para liberarlos del agarrotamiento al sujetar el bolígrafo.

—Hum, ¿qué haremos con lo de Sandy? Probablemente suspendamos por su falta— objetó— no quiero suspender, la verdad. Necesito un aprobado con buen gusto.

—Bueno, pero, ¿por qué tanta necesidad de estudiar?

Sakuno suspiró, echándose hacia atrás y manteniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. El domingo era un día que claramente su cuerpo se resentía del cansancio de la semana.

—Yo no voy a ser una de esas mujeres que dependan de un varón. No porque sea feminista… es que sé que será así. No tengo dones para ser una esposa. Mucho menos, con mi carácter. Para estar conmigo… hay que tenerme mucha paciencia y quererme como soy— negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros— ya ves lo desastre que soy. Me cuesta mucho escribir la misma frase que acabo de escribir si no me concentro.

—Bueno, eso es porque tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pero sobre la idea de querer tener una carrera simplemente por la mantención… ¿no sería mejor porque te gusta lo que harías? Es inevitable que toda mujer y hombre encuentre a alguien con quien vivir. Especialmente, porque no está hecho al cien por cien para estar solo.

Frunció el ceño.

—Yo estoy muy bien estando sola— defendió.

Él asintió.

—Porque ahora eres joven y no has experimentado. Pero cuando tienes contacto vital con un hombre y tienes una edad, ya es otra cosa. Solo tienes que esperar— recogió sus cosas, encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros y mirando de reojo el reloj— tengo que regresar a casa. Es tarde para comer y me echarán bronca.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento— se disculpó— por favor, perdóname.

—No es tu culpa— le sonrió, restándole importancia— mañana nos vemos en clase. Descansa.

Kirihara se despidió finalmente, alejándose. Cuando pensó que "R" saldría dispuesto a allanar terreno, no fue así. Ni siquiera se despertó a la hora de la comida o de la cena. Parecía que tenía que recuperar muchas energías…

**Nos vemos.**

**Y absténgase de decirme que me tarde porque no les haré caso ya que ustedes no me hacen caso :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo cinco**

_Otra visita inesperada._

Tal y como Kirihara había sospechado, el profesor gruñó y amenazó con no dar por válido el trabajo. Sakuno tembló irremediablemente y sintió unas terribles ganas de asesinar a Sandy. La chica presumía orgullosa de su falta de estudios.

_No presumirás tanto cuando te estés dejando el culo para criar a tus hijos con una comprensión mental de menos de un cinco por ciento._

Se sentía tan furiosa que no lograba retener sus pensamientos. Ella no podía contar con la facilidad de atraer a un hombre como Sandy y tampoco tenía fuerza como para trabajar de cualquier cosa que no fuera mal vista.

—Por favor, profesor, mire nuestros trabajos. Son excelentes. Es imposible que suspenda a dos de sus mejores alumnos por una rubia descerebrada.

Sandy exclamó algo contra ellos mientras ella se encogía por las acusaciones de Kirihara. No podía quitarle razón y rezaba porque realmente el hombre entrara en razón. Esperaba que conociera lo suficiente a sus alumnos como para recordar que Sandy realmente no servía para estudiar y sí para pasear palmito.

—Sé que es injusto para los que han hecho el trabajo a fuerza rápida. Nosotros también estuvimos dos días frenéticos trabajo, contando con que hemos hecho el doble de trabajo gracias a que nos dejaron plantados— puntuó el inocente moreno— de verdad. Si no necesitáramos esta nota, ¿Cree que habríamos puesto tanto empeño?

El hombre arrugó la gran frente visible bajo su calvicie, rozándose los labios con el pulgar como el mismo y apuesto joven de un anuncio de alcohol. Era un hombre sabio y esperaba de todo corazón que comprendiera las cosas.

Detrás de ello se escuchó un improperio hacia Kirihara, el cual lo ignoró mas su brazo izquierdo tembló ligeramente y su mandíbula se tensó. Por un instante, le pareció ver como sus cabellos tomaban un ligero tono blanco. Pero fue únicamente una imaginación dada por los nervios y el suspense.

—Está bien. Supongo que aceptaré vuestros trabajos. En cuanto a usted, señorita Sandy, venga a verme a mi despacho al terminar las clases.

Un "Huuu" se escuchó por parte de todos mientras ella y Kirihara regresaban a su puesto. Sandy sonreía mientras se arreglaba el escote y la miraba con atención.

—Encima que te dejé la única oportunidad de perder tu virginidad y vas y la desperdicias estudiando. Creo que te casarás con un libro.

Las carcajadas revotaron en sus sienes y casi superaron el sonido de sus pasos al subir por la tarima de madera. El dolor en su vientre era claramente un incentivo para precaver de acercarse a los demás. Cuando la menstruación la poseía terminaba de un humor de perros, cosa realmente rara en la tímida y apartada Ryuzaki. Esos insolentes muchachos y muchachas que no parecían haber superado la edad del pavo, no querrían verla totalmente enfadada.

Y especialmente, comenzó a preocuparle la estancia de "R". La realidad era que se ponía insoportable esos días, que pasaba tirada en el sofá, leyendo mientras tomaba chocolate caliente y pedía comida a domicilio porque la pereza era una guasa tremenda que acontecía y casi solo podía luchar con ella por los deberes.

En esos momentos, estaba deseando salir de ese lugar de vanidades y falsedades tan grandes que te dabas con ellas como si de un canto en los dientes se tratase. Se sentó junto a Kirihara suspirando. El chico levantó el pulgar en signo de victoria, sonriéndole.

—Gracias— agradeció silenciosamente y moviendo únicamente los labios. Él sonrió, inclinándose en una reverencia.

Las clases pasaron mucho más lento de lo que hubiera deseado. Tras que terminaran fue al despacho del director, entregándole su respectivo justificante del médico para la falta de tres días sin clase y nuevamente, el viejo señor prometió enviarle un profesor para explicarle la falta perdida. Seguramente, no habría hecho con nadie eso si no hubiera sido testigo de su malestar el día de su menstruación.

Cuando salió, Kirihara la esperaba apoyado sobre uno de los árboles más emblemáticos de la ciudad, saludándola con la mano para que se acercara. Cuando lo hizo y tomaron rumbo hacia sus casas, le pareció que el chico la olisqueaba ligeramente, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, tan solo sonrió y le mostró que tenía uno de sus cabellos sueltos.

Instintivamente, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba funcionando bien. Había sonrisas tímidas entre los dos. El roce que cualquier ser humano puede tener con los demás. Una protección mutua. Ayuda y… Oh, dios, ¿cariño? ¿Acaso debía ella de pensar en amistad? No la conocía. No sabía qué era, entonces, ¿Cómo podía reconocerla? ¿Debía de ponerle freno ya?

Pero Kirihara parecía tan inocente…

_**Este muchacho… bueno, es extraño. Pese a que te hice decir lo que pensabas se marchó riendo…**_

Esas habían sido las inquietantes palabras de aquella mujer. Además, "R" no lo aceptaba de ningún modo, claro que eso podría ser por la cosa territorial que tenían los animales.

Tras despedirse en el rellano y recoger las facturas, esperaba poder subir, repantigarse en el sofá y pedir algo de comida china para variar. Kirihara la sujetó con firmeza del brazo, impidiendo que subiera el primer escalón. Retrocedió con torpeza, equilibrándose sorprendida.

—Eh… ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó aturdida.

Kirihara la miró profundamente hasta que cerró los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios y cogió aire con tanta fuerza que las aletas de la nariz se estremecieron a la vez que su pecho se hinchaba.

—Vas a estar encerrada estos días, ¿Verdad?

Parpadeó, asintiendo. Él se estremeció, soltándola costosamente.

—Muy bien. Es lo mejor. Yo tomaré apuntes en clase y te los llevaré cuando todo pase.

Tragó, nerviosa.

—Gracias. Ah, pero el director preparó clases privadas con una profesora especial para estos días, así que no te molestes. No quiero molestarte.

Se rozó el brazo, dolorido y miró el lugar. No aparecían señales de su sujeción, pero la sensación estaba ahí.

—Mucho mejor— suspiró aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima— entonces, no te veré hasta que todo pase. Cuídate mucho.

Movió la mano rígidamente para despedirla. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, volviéndose para ver como se inclinaba sobre el marco de la puerta de su casa, agarrándose el vientre y entrando a trompicones. Algo extraño había pasado. Él se había vuelto repentinamente tenso cuando la había olido y sabía perfectamente que su ciclo menstrual estaba por llegar.

Empujó la puerta casi por inercia al tropezar, encontrándose de bruces con el felino frente a sus ojos, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y olisqueándola por igual. Después, se echó hacia atrás, mirándola asqueado y se estiró en el sofá encendiendo la televisión.

Decidió darse una ducha. Ese día todo el mundo parecía dispuesto a olerla y además, a jactarse de que olía mal o hasta el punto de tensar tanto a la persona que se alegrara de no verla en ese tiempo. Cuando salió, descubrió que la indeseable compañera de toda mujer se encontraba ya en su apogeo y tuvo que recurrir a la cama. Se tumbo boca abajo, presionando su vientre con una de las almohadas.

Pero no pasó. Era irritante tener que soportarlo. Gateó hasta la cómoda, abriendo el cajón y buscando a tientas la caja de pastillas. Cuando finalmente dio con ellas casi se maldijo a sí misma cuando recordó que estaba vacía. Se había olvidado ir a comprarlas.

—…. ¡"R"!

El gato se asomó por la puerta, pero no llegó a entrar. Con ambas manos sobre la nariz y reculando.

_Oh, demonios. Gracias por hacerme ver que huelo mal._

—Oí, ¿puedes… traerme un poco de agua y una caja de pastillas que hay en el primer cajón de la mesilla? Sé que te produzco asco, pero… no puedo moverme.

Él retrocedió.

—No es asco— respondió gruñón—. Che.

Y se dirigió a la cocina. Lo escuchó trastear y regresar únicamente por el tintineo de los objetos. Como felino que era su cuerpo no hacía el menor de los ruidos audibles. Se acuclilló ante la puerta y chasqueó los dedos. La bandeja se movió por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies. Alargó la mano y recogió las cosas.

Pero no conseguía ponerse en pie, ni siquiera reptar para poder subirse a la cama. Odiaba que todos sus nervios se concentrasen en aquel punto doloroso. La pastilla no era la más fuerte que tenía, pero esperaba que lograra hacer su trabajo y le permitiera por lo menos llegar al sofá, pedir comida y volver a tomarse otra pastilla y una manzanilla.

Esperaba que al menos él tuviera la decencia de cubrirse cuando el repartido fuera y pagar.

Le escuchó carraspear y alzó la mirada hacia él. La miraba de reojo, esperando la siguiente orden. Le sonrió.

—Para un gato creo que ha sido suficiente orden, ¿no? — Murmuró agradecida— pero… me harías un tremendo favor si me llevaras al sofá.

—No— respondió tajante y rápido. Sonrió dolida.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora mismo huelo fatal para ti.

Gruñó, levantándose bruscamente y caminando hasta ella. Con la nariz fruncida, la cogió en brazos.

—Al contrario— respondió en un murmullo caminando hasta el salón.

Enrojeció, sintiéndose tan liviana que temió caer. Pero los fuertes brazos de "R" impedían tal miedo realidad. La dejó con suavidad sobre el sofá y le acercó el teléfono para volver a alejarse. La tensión acumulada se relajó cuando estuvo lejos de ella.

_Así que… entonces, huelo bien…._

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo el rubor en su rostro, marcó los números casi sin verlos porque la misma vergüenza y el alago la hizo sentirse con ganas de llorar o al menos, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

—Restaurante Delicias, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Quería hacer un pedido a nombre de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

—Sí, dígame su petición.

Redactó con voz temblorosa el pedido para dos. Demandó la cuenta y colgó. "R" la miraba desde el quicio de la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Puedes ponerte unos pantalones y pagar al repartidor? Te juro que lo haría yo si…

—Sí— interrumpió, metiéndose dentro de la habitación para salir a la media hora con unos pantalones cortos— ¿Suficiente?

—Gracias. Ah, la cartera está en mi mochila, colgada en el perchero de la entrada.

Asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo lo indicado y esperando junto a la puerta. Antes de que el repartido tocara el timbre lo sorprendió abriéndola la puerta en sus narices. El hombre casi se olvidó de recoger el dinero del mismo susto.

Primero, lo observó como si fuera un fantasma a medio vestir. Probablemente pensó que era un joven que murió mientras tomaba el sol en la playa o jugaba a la pelota. Pero "R" había parpadeado repetidas veces y hasta tosido. Entonces, le tendió las bolsas de la comida y giró sobre sus talones. El gato volvió a carraspear, incrédulo, mientras sostenía entre sus dedos las bolsas y el dinero. El joven repartidor cogió el dinero sin siquiera contarlo y salió corriendo.

Si no hubiera estando tan dolorida, probablemente se hubiera reído.

"R" dejó las bolsas justo en la mesita cercana a ella y la observó, esperando nuevas órdenes. Le sonrió agradecida, posando uno de los cojines sobre su vientre y presionándolo.

—Los palillos están en el segundo cajón al lado de la hornilla. Las bebidas en la nevera y los cuencos en el armario sobre los cajones. Oh, y trae las servilletas sobre la barra para limpiarnos. Y… "R" — él se volvió para mirarla— gracias. De verdad. No puedo moverme.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Agradecía profundamente tenerle. Siempre se las había tenido que soportar y ver para poder sobrevivir. Siempre que había la puerta el repartidor sudaba al verla tan pálida y enferma. Hasta le preguntaba si necesitaba un médico. Después, tardaba más horas en comer porque era insoportable el dolor a moverse.

Y siempre, el ginecólogo le decía lo mismo: No es nada. Tome el medicamento más fuerte que podemos darle y relájese. ¡Como se notaba que era hombre! Ya le gustaría a ella verlo sufrir eso.

"R" regresó con las cosas necesarias, habiéndose perdido bastante a la hora de encontrar los palillos y los cuencos. Se sentó ante la mesa, pero lejos de ella y comenzó a abrir los paquetes.

—"R", ¿no puedes usar ningún hechizo para evitar mi olor? — se interesó. Él negó con la cabeza—. Comprendo. Debe de ser… porque es algo natural, ¿verdad? Vosotros, los animales, os sentís realmente atraídos por las hembras estos días. Pero… tú eres un gato, ¿por qué te afecto yo?

"R" se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Se señaló el cuerpo y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

_Claro, ahora es un gato con cuerpo de humano. Sus instintos animales están despiertos por su origen pero tiene cuerpo humano únicamente para…. Eso conmigo…_

Comió escasamente y volvió a tomarse otra pastilla. El sueño comenzó cuandito que ambas hicieron el efecto necesario. En algún momento que no supo entender cual fue, algo la cubrió, caliente y fuerte. El dolor en su vientre se vio amainado por una suave presión y algo húmedo rozó su cuello y labios. Justo en ese instante, abrió los ojos. "R" se encontraba inclinado contra ella, su boca sobre la suya y la mano sobre el vientre.

Parpadeó, intentando luchar contra él. Pero su cuerpo había estallado en una completa relajación que no podía ni moverlo. Era tan agradable que dejó cuanto quisiera hacer con ella, cerrando los ojos y regresando al vacio de la tranquilidad.

Cuando despertó, era la hora de la cena. "R" había calentado la misma comida del medio día y la estaba sirviendo. Además, le entregó un té de hierbas desconocidas. Lo olió, encontrándole un gusto a hierba dulces y café.

—… ¿Qué es?

Iba a dar un sorbo, pero él la detuvo colocando la mano sobre la taza.

—Medicina. Come primero— ordenó.

Afirmó, llevando un trozo de gamba hasta sus labios y masticándolo. Siempre había tenido falta de apetito en esos días, llenándosele rápidamente el estómago. Pero por algún motivo, comió con ganas. "R" sonrió con orgullo cuando terminó y probó aquel nuevo mejunje. Pese a que su olor era tal y como describió anteriormente, el sabor era puramente a chocolate y miel.

Lo bebió con gusto y de nuevo, el sueño la venció. Al día siguiente fue cuando despertaría, encontrándose con "R" durmiendo en la misma puerta y en posición fetal. Por algún motivo que desconocía la cola había regresado, así como las orejas. Se agachó, sintiendo que algo apretaba contra su vientre. Nada más levantarse la camiseta, encontró unas vendas rodeándole el vientre y aromatizante olor a canela.

—Anda… ¿y esto? — cuestionó en voz alta.

—Vendas curativas.

No fue "R" quien contestó. El gato ni se inmutó. Quieto en aquel lugar y casi sin respiración. Alertada, tocó el cuerpo del felino, frio.

—"R"… ¿¡Qué le pasa!?

—Solo lo estoy matando. ¿Sabes que hueles muy bien? Es una lástima que no me guste fecundar con las mujeres humanas.

Giró sus ojos alrededor de la habitación, pero no encontró a nadie. Abrazando contra sí el cuerpo de "R" se sorprendió cuando algo pinchó contra su carne. Los bigotes. "R" estaba regresando a ser un gato.

—Déjalo… ¡No lo mates! ¿Quién… eres y donde estas? — exigió, sintiendo un pinchazo en el estómago.

Una carcajada la hizo estremecerse. Aquella voz no pertenecía a Satanás.

—Sabes quién soy pero no te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre. Es realmente divertido. Venga, hija de Eva y Adán: Nómbrame.

—D… Dios.

Una risa disimulada llegó tras su nuca. Pero era imposible que alguien estuviera ahí. Arrastrando el cuerpo de "R" había dado de espaldas a la pared del pasillo. ¡Era totalmente imposible que una persona estuviera detrás de ella!

—Exactamente, pequeña. Dime, ¿por qué proteges a mi enemigo? Sé que eres consciente de qué es y quien lo creo. Por eso no me cabe en la cabeza que lo tengas contigo cuando es un peligro para ti.

Sakuno presintió lo que ocurrió: El nudo en su garganta. Fue tan previsible que hasta Dios se rió de ella. Pero él lo veía todo, así que; ¿Qué necesidad tenía en que ella respondiera a su pregunta?

—Jamás pensé que entre todas las mujeres, tú querrías tener un varón a tu lado con ese deseo. ¿Tengo que recordarte que la zoofilia es horrible y está mal? Mis adorados humanos son realmente pecadores.

Parpadeó.

—Yo… ¿qué tiene que ver que sea yo?

Él rió nuevamente.

—Tú secreto cariño. Un secreto que ni siquiera tú misma conoces. Pero solo te lo diré, a cambio de la vida de ese animal. ¿Qué decides?

—No— respondió tajantemente.

Era imposible que aceptara algo así. Ridículo. Ya podía ser el secreto más bien escondido de su familia que no pensaba entregar una vida por él. Apretó más contra ella a "R". Éste se removió, clavándole las uñas en las caderas y parpadeando, mirándola confuso. Su boca se abrió para mostrar sus colmillos y pesadamente, estalló su puño izquierdo en el lado izquierdo de su cara, contra la pared. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo el aliento contra su rostro. No la había golpeado a ella. Quería golpear a quien fuera que estuviera.

Y éste, se marchó riendo.

La estancia recobró su calor y el cuerpo del felino se recuperó. Las orejas y demás formas gatunas comenzaron a desaparecer para quedar nuevamente el humano en el que había sido golpeado como castigo por su ama. Le tocó el rostro, buscando restos de dolor o cualquier otra cosa. Por su parte, él se inclinó contra ella.

Un suave roce en sus labios. Idéntico al de su sueño. Suave y masculino. Suave y táctil. Dulce y tierno. Su boca cálida y justa. Su estrechez obligándola a gemir. Pero retrocedió, empujándolo con ambas manos en el pecho. Parpadeó, mirando hacia abajo y buscó una explicación a la mano que había sobre su pecho. Él miró el mismo lugar como si fuera algo normal, encogiéndose de hombros.

—………… ¡"R"!

El gato giró sobre sí mismo, huyendo de ella hasta el salón y escondiéndose tras el sofá. Era ridículamente divertido. El dolor en su vientre había desaparecido completamente. "R" estaba sano y salvo. Y su secreto… Ah, demonios, todas las mujeres tenían secretos, ¿qué importaba?

--

Más actus : D

Ya saben que deben de ir al lj para ver cositas y preguntas siempre que tengan dudas : D.

Saludos.


	7. Navidad 1ª parte

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo seis**

_Navidad (1ª parte)_

Tras aquella visita y que su mal venida compañera de meses se marchase, logró regresar a las clases tan solo para enterarse que las habían cancelado. Y fue realmente gracioso, porque se encontró con Kirihara en la misma condición, ausente y perdido. No comprendía por qué el chico había perdido el norte. ¿No se supone que él había estado yendo esos cuatro días a clases e iba a tomar apuntes?

Una de las encargadas les informó de que las aulas habían sufrido una extraña inundación repentina y que el suelo se había venido abajo, inundando el resto de aulas. Una catástrofe que costaría muchísimo dinero que pesaría sobre aquellos que tuvieran una beca.

—Todos los profesores están demasiado ocupados como para poder clases. Se ha ofrecido pedir ayudas a los alumnos, pero todos han salido corriendo— se quejó la delgaducha mujer mientras subía sus gafas cuadradas oscuras—. Si necesitan alguna consulta extra en la biblioteca tienen una profesora que estará encantada de atenderles. Mientras tanto, esperen o ayuden.

Y tras decir esto, desapareció en el interior de la universidad. Kirihara y ella intercambiaron miradas asustadas, hasta que se echaron a reír. Entre simples pasos decidieron ir a la cafetería y distraerse un poco antes de decidir qué hacer.

—Creí que sabrías qué había pasado esto— señaló preocupada— Como dijiste lo de los apuntes y tal…

Kirihara pareció enrojecer levemente en las orejas y sonrió, apartando de un manotazo las ideas vergonzosas.

—Tampoco he venido en estos días. No creas que quise imitarte, es que pesqué un buen resfriado. He estado atado a la cama.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, suspirando con asombro.

—Oh, cielos. Si hubiera podido moverme, te habría cuidado.

La mirada de Kirihara se ofuscó. Con una sonrisa forzada, negó con la cabeza.

—Si hubieras podido curarme, no te lo habría permitido. Sinceramente, dudo que hubiera podido acercarme a ti esos días.

Y sin añadir nada más, bebió a tragos la Coca-Cola que sostenía entre sus manos. Confusa, no pudo hacer más que observarle hasta que el trozo de pizza cayó sobre su escote. Maldiciendo a su mala suerte, intentó limpiarlo con una servilleta, empeorándolo. Akaya se echó a reír.

Avergonzada, frunció los labios.

—Será mejor que regresemos a casa y te cambies. Ya que tenemos el día libre, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer y al cine?

Levantó los ojos de la mancha simplemente porque no creía que eso fuera en serio. Los dientes rechinaron sin querer, cuando movió la boca por pura inercia para echarse a reír. Kirihara arqueó una ceja.

—Haber, ¿he dicho algo gracioso? — preguntó perdido e inocentemente— Iba en serio.

—Bromeas. Mírame— resaltó, señalándose— Soy "yo". Quiero decir que…

Se inclinó por encima de la mesa y le tocó la frente del muchacho con la yema de los dedos.

—Debes de tener fiebre.

Él se echó a reír, sonrojándose y tomando aquella mano para apartarla.

—No bromeo.

El aire serio de su rostro la asustó. Siempre había sido el bicho raro con el que nadie quería codearse. Mucho menos, tener una cita o simplemente encontrarse en la fila del cine no fuera a acoplarse con ellos y tuvieran que cargar con la aburrida de clase. Nunca nadie la había invitado a nada. Solo a veces los adultos parecían sentir un poco de lástima de ella y se ofrecían en algunas cosas como darle clases extras o entregarle algo de comida sobrante como sucedía a veces con la vecina del quinto. Una amable mujer pero muy metiche.

Tenía miedo de aceptar y descubrir que había sido una broma. Aquello seguramente la haría echar a correr. Pero tampoco perdía nada por aceptar. Kirihara por ahora se había portado bien con ella.

—Acepto— dijo en un tartamudeo.

Kirihara enrojeció de nuevo para girarse de espaldas a ella una vez se hubo levantado. Pagó su parte de la comida y la siguió al exterior mientras regresaban en silencio. Solo lo rompieron para despedirse en la escalera y quedar dentro de media hora en la entrada.

"R" se había adueñado de la nevera cuando entró, encontrándoselo con la cabeza dentro de la nevera, olisqueando algo que comer y como no, desnudo. Dio un brinco al verla entrar por la puerta y se escondió detrás de la barra cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había descubierto haciendo una de las suyas. Ahora comprendía por qué a veces no encontraba cierta comida en la nevera o porque muchas veces las sobras desaparecían misteriosamente. Suponía que debía de usar magia para esconder los cacharros. Hasta podía imaginárselo tirando las pruebas por la ventana.

Cerró la nevera tras echarle leche en un cazo con galletas partidas y suspiró, entregándoselo junto a una cuchara.

—Libras— dedujo al verla dejar la maleta y antes de empezar a comer con ganas. Ella asintió, quitándose el abrigo y los guantes.

—La universidad se ha inundado. Las clases quedaran anuladas hasta nuevo aviso. Es un verdadero rollo. Justo ahora que necesitaba adelantar material— protesto, adentrándose en el dormitorio en busca de algo de ropa.

Cuando "R" la vio salir con un jersey grueso blanco y unos pantalones negros de invierno, parpadeó confundido.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Aquello la sorprendió. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacó el cabello del interior del jersey, enrojeciendo.

—Ah… esto…— el demonio gato profundizó la mirada, esperando. Se dio por vencida— voy a comer fuera y al cine— dijo finalmente. "R" frunció el ceño.

—El cine es como la tele, ¿verdad? Iré.

Saltó de la silla con los labios manchados de la leche. Se tocó los labios, angustiada al ver que iba directamente a por ropa. ¡Con lo que él odiaba vestirse! Le retuvo antes de que se pusiera la camisa.

—Voy… voy con otra persona ya— casi chilló o eso le pareció, porque él se cubrió los oídos y puso mala cara— Lo siento, "R". Te prometo que otro día te llevaré conmigo pero… hoy… hoy iré con otro.

"R" abrió la boca, mostrando los afilados colmillos ligeramente, con el labio superior levantado y los ojos entrecerrados. Siseó ligeramente y soltó la ropa con brusquedad, asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le diera importancia a eso. Simplemente, se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió la televisión.

No le volvió a hablar o dirigir la palabra los pocos minutos que se quedó.

Cuando llegó al rellano estaba realmente nerviosa. Temía que Kirihara estuviera mirándole por la mirilla de su casa, esperando ver la cara que pondría cuando se diera cuenta de que la había plantado. Sin embargo, él ya se encontraba ahí, mirando el buzón con el ceño fruncido antes de cerrar la puertita del buzón, tirar las cartas al interior de su casa y cerrar la puerta deprisa para ofrecerle la mano para que descendiera el resto de los escalones.

—Luna nueva.

—¿Perdón? — Preguntó parpadeando.

Kirihara la imitó, abriendo la puerta de la calle para salir y esperarla.

—Digo la película para el cine. ¿Vemos Luna nueva? Esa de la saga…

—NI HABLAR— Interrumpió.

Se sonrojó por haber gritado y miró al suelo con las cejas muy juntas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No quiero ver esa película. No me gusta. Destruye los ideales sensuales de los vampiros y hace aplomo únicamente a la facilidad de los varones de transformarse en machos ibéricos salidos, de afirmar a las malas personas egoístas como su personaje femenina y un montón de destrozos más— criticó abrumada.

Kirihara se echó a reír.

—Me alegra escuchar eso— exclamó entusiasmado— realmente, me hubiera sido difícil tener que soportar verla sin llegar a vomitar. Entonces, ¿Qué vemos?

—Planet 51— dijeron a la vez. Las risas escaparon también a la vez y entre augurios de resultar una buena tarde, pusieron rumbo al cine.

Allí pudieron reírse de las pequeñas adolescentes que daban saltitos con una entrada en la mano y aseguraban atesorarla por ir a ver Luna nueva. De ver como se peleaban una con contras para coger el mejor asiento y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar sentados en una sala donde sabías que solo escucharías risas de niños en vez de gritos de hormonas calientes. Compraron palomitas y bebidas y compartiendo risas, disfrutaron de la película.

Al salir, volvieron coincidir al pedir una de las grandes hamburguesas y patatas fritas con cola. Tuvo que inquietarse un poco, cuando pareció ver a alguien parecido a "R" caminar por sus alrededores, dándose cuenta de que realmente no era él. Estaba inquieta y debía de reconocerlo.

Era la primera vez desde que "R" estaba con ella que decía acompañarla a algo o simplemente, iba decidido a vestirse para el trayecto. Desde la última vez que salieron no había pensado más en llevárselo a ningún sitio y ahora que él tenía ganas realmente le dolía dejarlo.

—Oh, mierda— Dijo repentinamente Akaya, golpeándose la frente— se me olvidó. Tu primo.

—Ah— exclamó con un parpadeo de sorpresa— Sí, bueno, él… se quedó en casa. Parece que tiene maña para buscarse comida.

Su compañero asintió, dando un nuevo mordisco a la hamburguesa de tres pisos. Ella le imitó, limpiándose cuidadosamente la boca momento después para beber.

—Pero, seguro que se ha enfadado— continuó, dejando el papel de la hamburguesa a un lado para echarse unas patatas y rociarlas con el ketchup— porque su adorada prima no le hace la comida. Al menos el otro día, parecía muy cariñoso.

Se atragantó, teniendo que beber rápidamente y negando repetidas veces con la mano.

—Eso… fue, fue algo raro. No te preocupes. No es nada sexual ni romántico— añadió. Y se preguntó por qué insistía en darle explicaciones.

Kirihara simplemente sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Puede que por tu parte, sí. Pero por la suya… También soy hombre, ¿Sabes? — le guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Ella volvió a enrojecer y él suspiró— lo que quiero decir es, que aunque tú no compartas ese amor, no quiere decir que él no. Puede que tenga ese sentimiento.

_Lo dudo_, se dijo a sí misma.

Porque sabía perfectamente que únicamente, lo que le unía a su falso primo era una deuda sexual. Que él tenía ganas de hacer y únicamente veía como algo que se debía de hacer. Nada más. Porque la erección había regresado al lugar exacto entre sus piernas y porque él disfrutaba recordándoselo en cada momento que se rozaban por casualidad o que veía algo en la televisión y él creía que debía de hacer. Claro está, Kirihara desconocía eso.

Él lo había conocido como un primo de visita que sentía un terrible apego por su prima, aunque por el comportamiento en que los encontró era normal que pensara que había algo sexual entre medias. Pero lo cierto era que, como gato que era, "R" era territorial y nada más.

No solo le había pasado con Kirihara. Con "K" también y con el repartidor de comida igual. Al segundo día, cuando fue a traer la compra- y a vísperas de que la medicina de "R" le daba más hambre que de costumbre- pidió comida de más y era obvio que él solo no llegaba a cargarlas todas. Cuando el hombre fue a poner un pie dentro de la casa crujió los dientes y el cabello se le puso de punta mientras lo empujaba con su cuerpo.

Aunque eso podía resultar ciertamente alegador, era también muy incómodo.

—Y, — continuó— como te dije en su momento, realmente no me molesta, aunque sí puedo decir que estaba un poco celoso.

La hamburguesa dejó de ser repentinamente solo un alimento para convertirse en un punto necesario para evitar mirarle. Sabía que su rostro debía de ser compatible con un tomate o un pimiento rojo, pero no sabía qué pensar exactamente de lo que él quería decir.

Sin embargo, para su alivio, él no continuó. Terminaron de comer en silencio y después, volvieron a caminar sin rumbo. El frio a esas horas impedía que muchas personas estuvieran fuera de sus casas, ansiosas por estar cubiertas por los calores de sus batas y estufas mientras comían castañas o pelaban mandarinas.

Aunque ella disfrutaba más de una taza de té de cualquier sabor o comiendo un poco de tostadas pequeñas con mantequilla.

Mirando por el rabillo del ojo, se preguntó qué haría por las tardes el chico, aparte de estudiar. Se lo imaginó sentado en la cama, durmiendo la siesta, despertarse para hacer los deberes, ducharse y jugando a la consola hasta la hora de la cena o de dormir.

Se detuvo, al ver en un escaparate algunas imágenes de árboles de navidad, lucecitas y demás. Como no solía salir de noche, no se daba cuenta de esas cosas, pero la navidad ya estaba tan cerca como los exámenes.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué harás estas navidades?

Suspiró sorprendida y sonrió, mirando el pequeño arbolito.

—Supongo que pondré el árbol de navidad para gastar menos luz al usarlo para todo, alguna que otra tontería en la ventana para que crean que tengo algo que celebrar, meterme bajo una manta, comer un bol de fideos instantáneos, esperar la llamada de mi abuela y ver programas de canciones o alguna película navideña. Puede que alquilar alguna para pagar con recargo… Ah, perdón— se excusó, al ver que realmente su navidad era deprimentemente tranquila.

—Te olvidas de algo— puntuó él, desviando la realidad de su azoramiento— tu primo. Supongo que por las fechas, te llevará con su familia, tus tíos.

—No, no… mis tíos también fallecieron— mintió. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía más familia que su abuela.

Pero era cierto. Ahora "R" estaba en su casa y por las pintas, la cosa no iba a seguir hasta después de navidad. Especialmente, porque ella no se sentía con ganas de hacer uso de lo que él tanto ansiaba. Pero iba a ser demasiado egoísta.

—Puedo preguntar qué harás tu?

Kirihara asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—No algo más grande que tú, no creas. Seguramente mi padre me enviará otro de sus estúpidos regalos. Compraré un videojuego que haya salido y me pondré a derretirme las retinas intentando pasarlo. Cenaré comida ya hecha, puede que unos fideos como tú dices y cuando me canse, me dormiré en el sofá.

Sí, era realmente triste. Quizás por eso su imaginación y la idea surgieron. Se volvió hacia él con ímpetu, sonriendo.

—Acepto— dijo Akaya antes de que lograra decir nada.

—Pero, si todavía no he dicho nada— se echó a reír, pero asintió— intentaré cocinar algo delicioso— Prometió— nada de comida simple.

El chico cabeceó en afirmación antes de cerrarse el abrigo y anunciar sus deseos de regresar a casa. Ella no se negaría. Comenzaba a sentir las manos demasiado heladas pese a que llevaba guantes y no quería gastar más dinero. Cuando vivías sola y no tenías demasiado presupuesto, atesorabas cualquier pequeño gasto en cosas importantes.

Se despidieron en el rellano de nuevo, no teniendo ninguna idea de cuándo volverían a encontrarse. Seguramente, cuando les enviaran un email anunciando que la universidad ya podía volver utilizada de nuevo. Cosa para la cual tendría que encender su ordenador portátil, el cual no hacía por perezosa y por demasiados temas que estudiar.

Pero esta vez, no solo tenía que recibir un email, sino que además, tenía que buscar recetas de cocina que le dieran alguna idea para una cena para tres…. ¿Tres?...

_Oh, dios. Se me olvidaba "R"…._

Al recordatorio de aquella palabra, se detuvo en la misma puerta de su casa. "Dios". El mismo que había intentado matar a "R", por el mismo cuyo se hijo se decía que se celebraba la navidad simplemente para que los cristianos no fueran castigados, escondiéndolo bajo fiestas paganas. El mismo que le había señalado sobre un secreto que no sabía cuál era.

La puerta crujió al abrirse y la cabeza de "R" se asomó para mirarla con perplejidad.

—Ah, perdón, perdón— se excusó, entrando y gimiendo al sentir la calefacción que calentaba toda la casa— ¿has comido? — preguntó, recordando la hamburguesa que había comprado extra para él. Cuando negó, se encontró muy satisfecha de entregársela.

"R" la miró extrañado, olfateando el plástico y dando vueltas de forma que pudiera abrirla. Riendo, le mostró como se hacía.

Momentos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. Ella tomando unos trozos de pan tostado con mantequilla y él, su tremenda hamburguesa mientras veían una película de acción.

—"R" — se atrevió a preguntar, una vez que los restos estaban sobre el plato y en la mesita. Él la miró de reojo en espera— Era Dios, ¿verdad? El que intentó matarte ayer y al que le golpeaste.

—Sí— respondió toscamente. Los colmillos hicieron acto de presencia y el pelo se levantó.

Miró de reojo la mano con la que había golpeado la pared, pero no había restos del golpe. Sin darse cuenta, la tomó entre las suyas, besándole los nudillos. Eso pareció dejarlo a él tan confuso como a ella misma, porque la miró con los ojos como platos, lamiéndose los labios, ansioso.

—Ah, lo siento— dijo, soltándole.

"R" gimió, ondulando las caderas hacia el lado contrario a ella, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Tragó, sintiéndose estúpida. Lo había despertado cuando él parecía haberse estado comportando educadamente. Un elegante ronroneo escapó de la garganta masculina y antes de que tuviera tiempo de inventar alguna excusa, estaba encima de ella, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, clavando las uñas sobre la tela del sofá y su boca presionando contra la de ella.

Sus caderas volvieron a oscilar contra sí misma, haciendo que la dura erección rozara contra su vientre. Hinchado y caliente. Necesitado y en oferta. Casi abrió sus piernas si no fuera por el recuerdo repentino que le inundó la mente. Giró el rostro bruscamente, jadeando y puso su mano contra los labios contrarios, reteniéndole. La punta de la lengua le rozó la piel, áspera.

—Tú… ¿me has seguido esta tarde? — Bruscamente, negó, apresando entre sus colmillos su índice, arañándolo— me… au… me pareció verte.

—No fui— respondió con seguridad, lamiendo la herida que había creado con dedicación— Abre las piernas— ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si las abro, te colarás entre ellas.

—Sí— respondió sinceramente, como si aquello fuera lo más normal.

—No las quiero abrir— aclaró, ofendida— vuelve a comportarte.

—No quiero— con igual ofensa, la miró con orgullo— abre y yo meto.

Enrojeció, dando un brinco hacia atrás cuando sintió la sexualidad clavarse contra sí misma, hundiéndose en la ropa.

—"R", he dicho que no— reprendió, tirándole de los cachetes hacia atrás. El gato siseó y apartó los dedos con un simple movimiento de su cabeza, emperrado en su tarea. La única solución llegó gracias al vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita de noche, que por alguna razón, terminó cayendo sobre la pierna del demonio— Ah…

"R" dio un brinco hacia atrás, bufándose. No había sido ella, pero al menos se había salvado del enviste de algo que no deseaba. Aunque sospechaba que su cuerpo sí, traicionándola. Al fin y al cabo, era humana y ese maldito gato era un cautivador experto al parecer.

Con deseos de no darle más importancia, encontró oportuno marcharse a dormir. Pero antes, quería ver el resultado de la invitación a Kirihara Akaya.

—"R"… dentro de…— miró el calendario— ¡Santo cielos! Dentro de quince días, Kirihara vendrá a cenar con nosotros. Le dije que eras mi primo, ¿Recuerdas? — continuó, ignorando el gruñido que escapó de la garganta masculina— sinceramente, me gustaría que estuvieras presente. Pero si decides desaparecer, lo comprenderé.

El felino parpadeó varias veces, mirándola con fijeza. Parecía intentar leerle la mente, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, se levantó de un simple salto y tiró de ella hacia atrás, rodando por el sofá. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver que había pasado, se dio cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en la casa y estaba justo donde ella misma había estado. "R" la cubría con su cuerpo, extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás para impedir que se moviera, sacando pecho y mostrando los colmillos a quien fuera.

Pero tal como vino se marchó, disculpándose y alegando que se había equivocado de casa. El suelo quedó repleto de plumas blancas.

—Qué… ¿qué era eso? — cuestionó, mirando por encima del hombro del demonio. "r" Siseó.

—Un ángel.

—Oh, genial. Ayer Dios y hoy ángeles. Tú un demonio y Satanás. Solo faltan Doraemon y su casco volador— reprochó sarcástica, saltando por encima del sofá para llegar al pasillo— ¿Es que mi casa es una autopista?

Pero "R" no le hacía caso, se había cruzado de piernas y de brazos, mirando seriamente hacia el suelo. Después, cuando pareció marcharse eso que tanto le preocupaba, se durmió completamente estirado. Suspiró, cubriéndolo con una manta y haciendo esfuerzos por no mirarle. Aquella cosa continuaba empinada hacia arriba y demandando un poco de atención. Desde luego, "R" no era humano, porque no comprendía cómo podía aguantar tan terrible dolor.

Apagó las luces y se metió en su dormitorio, con la esperanza de que esos quince días pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Y realmente, así fue. Con las prisas de las ansias de querer que todo fuera bien en navidad, estuvo demasiado ocupada. Los exámenes comenzaron y apenas tenían tiempo de dormir si quiera, pero esperaba que la cualificación lograra dar los resultados necesarios. Después de todo, el trimestre siguiente la universidad volvería a estar totalmente en marcha. En pocas palabras, cuando llegaba a su casa casi se quedaba dormida nada más cruzar el umbral.

Era un problema estar tan cansada. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer no tenía tiempo para dormir, pero existía una gran ventaja de estar dormida: "R" no se propasaba con ella. La dejaba en la cama vestida con el pijama- se lo solía cambiar él mismo y aunque era vergonzoso llegaba a ser tolerable- y mantenía la casa recogida.

Uno de aquellos fines de semanas que tuvo libre finalmente, sin exámenes de por medio y a espera de las notificaciones, se subió a la escalera para bajar los adornos de navidad y el árbol. "R" la miraba con curiosidad y hasta cuando vio una de las bolas se puso a jugar con ella, poniendo el culo en pompa y moviéndola con la mano hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba observando y carraspeó, de forma orgullosa, dejando la bola en su sitio.

Dorado, rojo y plata fueron los adornos del árbol. Azul y plateado en la barra de la cocina y el salón y pequeños calcetines en las puertas de los dormitorios. Colocó las luces en la ventana y un pingüino que representaba la navidad atado al tenderete.

Fue divertido ver cómo su compañero de piso observaba con atención las luces intermitentes y amenazaba sutilmente con atrapar alguna de las bolas que pendían de las ramas del árbol de navidad.

Pero decidió concentrarse en la cena de navidad y en la ropa que ambos llevarían. Cosa que no gustó para nada a "R". Cada vez que el día se acercaba más se las apañaba para entretenerla de algún modo. Se negó rotundamente a probarse la diferente ropa que le trajo y finalmente, tuvo que ser ella quien decidiera qué se pondría aunque no le pareciera bien. Incluso sospecho que hubiera echado algún tipo de maleficio a la puerta para que no entrara nadie por ella.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegó el día veinticuatro, se vistió con un jersey negro de lana y unos pantalones negros. Al parecer, que su pelaje pareciera mayormente negro terminó por hacerle entrar en vereda, aunque olvidaba sus toques verdosos. Por su parte, un vestido celeste, con cinturón negro tan ancho como tres brazos y aunque no fuera muy estético, las zapatillas de estar por casa. Puso la mesa para tres, la adornó con muérdago, y una vela roja en el centro. De las dos sillas de los chicos colgaban dos pequeñas bolsitas de plástico con los regalos de navidad. La cubertería más nueva, las copas de plástico que había logrado comprar a tiempo en la tienda de veinte duros. Servilletas con caras de papas noeles rechonchos y con la nariz roja ofreciendo la vista de un babero bajo sus rollizas barbillas.

La cena consistiría en gambas rociadas con curry un punto de ajo. Muslitos de pollo crujientes hechos al horno. Ensalada de marisco caro y tarta de fresa con nueces. No era muy imaginativa en la cocina y tampoco se había esmerado demasiado, pero, ¿qué se solía comer en navidad que pudiera pagar una chica que vivía sola con un escaso dinero de menos de trescientos euros para gastar?

Antes de la hora señalada, intentó controlar el cabello de "R", sentándolo en un banco, comenzó a peinarlo y echarle gomina para intentar darle una forma coherente. Sin embargo, el pelo demostró ser más fuerte que ella y terminó ganándole la partida.

Cuando Kirihara apareció por la puerta, estaba poniendo las bebidas sobre la mesa y fue "R" quien habló. Ambos machos estuvieron un instante observándose. "R" sin permitir que entrara y Kirihara preguntándose cómo demonios podría echar el muro de tipo al suelo y entrar. Finalmente, antes de que terminaran llegando a una pelea, los interrumpió.

—Adelante— invitó, esquivando la mirada de reproche de su compañero de piso— Pasa, pasa. Gracias por venir y… feliz navidad.

Kirihara le sonrió, felicitándola por igual y mostrándole una botella fría de champan y una bandeja tapada con papel de plata que ocultaba patatas rellenas de queso y jamón york.

—Es lo único que sé cocinar— explicó azorado— no podía venir con las manos vacías.

—Gracias. Espero que algo de lo que hiciera te guste. No sabía si eras alérgico al marisco o no… así que hice pollo raro y…

El chico dio una rápida mirada a la mesa y le interrumpió.

—Todo lo que hay me gusta.

—No es un banquete de navidad, pero al menos, no es comida prefabricada— bromeó, invitándole a sentarse.

Gracias a la suerte e imaginándose que terminarían peleándose si no era así, se encargó de adecuar los asientos de forma que quedara entre ellos, para evitar peleas. Así, Kirihara quedó a su izquierda y "R" a su derecha.

—¿Cómo crees que te han ido las notas? — se interesó repentinamente Kirihara mientras se servía un poco de bebida— Después de la que nos hicieron, espero que aprobemos. Perder nuestras clases no fue culpa nuestra.

Detuvo el tenedor sobre el plato, suspirando.

—Desde luego, pero espero que hayan ido bien— respondió— la profesa Norman se ha portado bien con nosotros el tiempo que duró el traslado y las obras.

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades mientras "R" cada vez se mostraba más incomodo, cambiando cada dos por tres de canal al haberse apoderado del mando, ocupando la silla de distintas formas y casi olvidándose de los modales en la mesa. Kirihara fingía no verle, continuando el tema de conversación y sonreía cada vez que escuchaba que había cambiado de canal.

Finalmente, la comida se terminó o al menos, quedaron llenos y ambos se escondieron tras la barra de la cocina para recoger los platos. Las copas de champan continuaban sobre la mesa, a la vez que los regalos colgados de la parte trasera de las sillas.

Una vez recogido, cogieron las copas y se sentaron delante de la televisión. "R" tiró de ella al sofá, sentándola entre sus piernas mientras obligó a Kirihara a sentarse sobre el otro sillón. A base de manotazos tuvo que deshacerse de los impertinentes roces y de las diferentes carantoñas de "propiedad" que el felino se dispuso a hacer.

Cuando las doce de la noche llegó, abrieron la botella de champán y brindaron, entregándoles finalmente los regalos entre risas y felicitaciones. Kirihara se sorprendió cuando recibió la pequeña pulsera de plata con sus iniciales y "R" pareció contento con su bola de juguete y el pequeño peluche con forma de ratón. Cuando comenzó a juguetear con la bola entre sus manos, los dos se vieron sonriendo y mirándole como si hiciera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

"R" pareció darse cuenta de que era observado, porque dejó ambos juguetes y tomó la botella para beber de un trago seguido de otro. Pensó en detenerle, pero encontraba que ya era lo suficientemente adulto como para pensar en sí mismo si debía o no beber.

Qué estúpida equivocación.

Se había levantado del sitio para ir al baño y cuando regresó, se encontró con "R" dando saltos en el sofá para intentar besar a Kirihara. El moreno se había puesto en pie de un salto y echado hacia atrás con agilidad para esquivarlo. No estaba muy segura de cómo, pero parecía haber saltado la parte de atrás del sofá ágilmente. Quizás, hasta ella había bebido demasiado.

"R" se olvidó rápidamente de Kirihara para centrarse en ella. Humedeciéndose los labios sensualmente e hipando. Caminó hasta ella con las manos extendidas y cuando la atrapó, se apoderó ágilmente de su boca, metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla. Lo empujó con las palmas de las manos hacia atrás y cayó ágilmente contra el suelo. Sus ojos brillaron todavía más maliciosamente que antes, lujuriosos. Retrocedió.

Kirihara observaba la situación ciertamente divertido, acariciándose los labios con la yema de los dedos.

—Sakuno, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu primo? — Preguntó curiosamente sin esconder su diversión— por la mirada que tiene parece que quiera violarte más que amarte.

Tragó, inquieta. Porque sabía que era verdad. Realmente quería tener sexo. Sexo del que no preguntarías si tu pareja se encuentra bien porque estás demasiado ocupado en preocuparte de tus instintos animales. Y sinceramente, no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda para detener a un demonio.

—Sí— contestó en un tartamudeo.

Kirihara asintió, crujiéndose los nudillos y acercándose por detrás a "R". Con un ágil movimiento, lo noqueó golpeando justo el punto exacto tras su cabeza y cuello. Con la otra, lo sujetó para tirarlo contra el sofá.

—Parece que no, pero pesa un montón.

—Eh, sí bueno… come bastante— excusó, suspirando aliviada al verle dormir. Seguramente, si hubiera estado en sus cabales, nunca se hubiera dejado hacer— Gracias.

—No tienes que agradecerme. La verdad, lo he hecho por favor hacia mí. Así puedo estar a solas totalmente contigo. En pocas palabras: Finalmente, eres mía.

La mirada oscura y la sonrisa amplia. Un gesto sin igual de pura masculinidad. ¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder?

--

¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por sus rw! Alimentan las ganas de escribir.


	8. Navidad 2ª parte

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo siete**

_Navidad (2ª parte)_

_**Finalmente, eres mía.**_

Sakuno parpadeó, confusa. No esperaba aquella clase de confesión y mucho menos tener que lidiar contra dos chicos una misma noche. Claro que Kirihara no podía estar pensando en hacer nada malo. Era más bien como decir "Ahg, finalmente solos", especialmente cuando no soportaba a "R" dar vueltas.

Se dejó caer en el sofá, suspirando aliviada, restando importancia a las palabras dichas por el moreno. Kirihara parpadeó, sorprendido por el tremendo corte que estaba haciendo ante su confesión y sonrió, acercándose hasta ella, arrodillándose frente a sus piernas. Esta vez fue el turno de Sakuno de parpadear con sorpresa.

—Sakuno, no lo he dicho en broma— aseguró asiéndola de las rodillas con delicadeza—. Realmente hubiera preferido que estuviéramos a solas, pero comprendo que necesitas tener a tu primo aquí.

—Ki… Kirihara, espera— interrumpió, levantando las manos. Pero él se las tomó entre las suyas llevándoselas hasta sus labios.

El tacto cálido de los suaves labios contra sus dedos la estremecieron. De alguna forma aquello se sentía cálido y sensual a la vez. Un poco de aquello y un poco de lo otro para compensar la balanza. Sintió las mejillas arder.

—Me gustas— confesó, enrojeciendo de igual manera, levantando los ojos hacia ella—. Me gustaría poder comerte al completo— añadió.

Sus labios se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa, casi tan diabólica como la misma que "R" ponía cada vez que lograba dominarla sexualmente. Tragó, retrocediendo.

—Estás… ¿Estás hablando de…?

—Sexo— respondió él añadiendo un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Acaso no te gusto como para tener sexo conmigo?

Tartamudeó un largo repertorio de palabras sin significado mientras sentía como cada una de las glándulas capaces de crear la vergüenza se encendían a la vez y la estancia empezaba a estar más caliente que en pleno verano.

Sexo. Sexo. Sexo.

Parecía que últimamente todo giraba en torno a ello. No solo con "R" si no que encima el resto del mundo también. Kirihara era un chico sano, así que: ¿Por qué no iba a querer tener sexo? Lo que no le cuadraba era: ¿Por qué con ella? No tenía sentido que repentinamente se sintiera el centro de atención sexual de todos los varones, teniendo una balanza bastante irrefutable de demonios y humanos.

Siempre había sido una chica del montón y ahora parecía haberse colgado un cartel que pusiera: "Doy sexo gratis. Requisitos: Ser un buen macho dotado".

—Por supuesto— continuó Kirihara sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Nada de esto será por la fuerza y quiero que sea como debe de ser. Es decir: Una relación.

—Una… ¿Relación?

Vale. Aquello no se lo había pedido "R" y jamás se lo pediría. De ahí la diferencia en que su gato fuera un simple animal demoniaco y Kirihara que era humano. Aunque tuviera ciertas dudas acerca de su comportamiento de vez en cuando.

—Sí, una relación— repitió Kirihara entrecerrando los ojos—. Una relación que te convierta únicamente como mía. No toleraré que tu primo se comporte como lo está haciendo, sinceramente.

—Pero él…— divisó al gato acostado en el sofá—, forma parte de mi vida.

—Pero digo yo que tendrá otra casa donde quedarse, ¿no? Más familiares. Podría ir con tu abuela, para el trabajo que hace seguro que a ella le iría bien.

"R" jamás se iría con su abuela. No estaba ahí de visita y tampoco aceptaría que ella lo echara del piso porque tenía una relación con Kirihara. Es más, estaba segura de que Satanás la mataría antes de dejar que hiciera eso. Y en sí, ese gato solo estaba intentando cumplir con su pacto.

—Sakuno— nombró Kirihara con seriedad—. También sé que eres virgen, así que seré bueno contigo.

Oh, mierda.

Que Kirihara supiera eso no le daba las alas como para acostarse con "R", hacer que se marchara y fingir que no había pasado nada entre ellos- porque eran primos- y que anteriormente había tenido un novio. Pero su rechazo social había demostrado que, o bien había comprado hombres para sacudirse de encima los deseos carnales o que era virgen. La ecuación siempre daría el mismo resultado: Era virgen.

Aunque esa frase de "seré bueno contigo" la había escuchado repetitivamente y luego siempre habían terminado hiriéndola de la forma más fría posible. Y parecía ser la frase predilecta de viejos verdes que citaban a muchachas en love hoteles y cosas así. Incluso la había escuchado en clase de literatura como la frase más utilizada por los conquistadores.

—Kirihara, a razón de que es mi primera vez, debería de pensarlo mucho— presionó educadamente—. Yo… soy muy indecisa y demás. He sido herida repetidas veces, te agradecería que no siguieras por este camino. Y además…

Algo cálido la acalló. Una suave y delicada presión contra sus labios, bien distinta a la que "R" solía exponer. La ternura de un beso inesperado que terminó por borrar de su mente cualquier torpe excusa. Sin darse cuenta se vio pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, pegándolo contra su cuerpo. Kirihara se abrió paso entre sus piernas, acariciándole los muslos tan suavemente que apenas se dio cuenta de su destino hasta que llegó, metiéndolas por debajo de la falda, acariciando sus ingles. Abierta para él y sumisa.

Repentinamente, el beso se rompió cuando empujó fuertemente de su frente. Cayó de espaldas contra el sofá únicamente para ver una amplia espalda delante de ella. "R" había despertado. Las puntas de sus cabellos comenzaba a levantarse y a cambiar a su color natural. Las uñas a crecerle y probablemente le salieron los colmillos como una amenaza.

Su única reacción posible fue atraparle entre sus brazos, abrazarle con fuerza, empujando sus dedos en su pecho.

—¡No! — Ordenó— ¡"R"!

El gato se tensó, girando la cara hacia ella. Sus ojos dorados la miraban profundamente y acusador. Ella asintió, confesando su crimen. Kirihara se incorporó frente a ellos, poniéndose las manos que anteriormente la habían estado acariciando en las caderas.

—¿Ves? Con él aquí es imposible que podamos estar tranquilos o tener un momento para nosotros. A menos, que vengas a mi casa.

"R" volvió a estremecerse, buscando su mirada para que se negara. Sakuno suspiró.

—Ya veremos. Dame tiempo para pensarlo, por favor, Kirihara—demandó—. Es navidad.

—Un día como cualquier otro según para ti, ¿verdad? — Le recordó.

Sakuno afirmó, pero se encogió de hombros.

—No obstante, esta navidad era muy importante para mí porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo no iba a pasarla a solas. Pero vosotros estáis en constante tensión y no dejáis que me sienta cómoda. De éste modo no puedo.

Empujó a "R" y saltó sobre sus pies para encerrarse en su dormitorio. No quería seguir viéndolos, hablar con ellos o que la presionaran en busca de una respuesta. Esperó escuchar la puerta cerrarse cuando Kirihara se marchó, pero no la escuchó. Cubrió su cabeza con una de sus almohadas y maldijo en día en que nacieron todos los hombres y demonios capaces de volverla loca.

Al día siguiente, "R" se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con el muñeco en forma de rata que le había regalado entre sus piernas, arañándolo con la uña del índice. Le colocó un tazón de leche sobre la barra esperando que comiera, pero se negó y continuó con su distracción. Sakuno no le dio demasiada importancia y se sentó a desayunar, observando la basura de la noche anterior con pesadumbre. Ahora comprendía por qué la gente disfrutaba mucho el día de fiesta pero a los que les tocaba recoger lo odiaban.

Y aunque no habían ensuciado demasiado, fue pesado. Bajar la basura y ver la puerta de Kirihara cerrada a cal y canto junto a la ignorancia de "R" era como si la tuvieran puesta en una mesa de fuselaje. Encima, ella era la culpable de que ambos varones resultaran heridos emocionalmente o en su maldito orgullo de hombres.

Pero aún así, se detuvo frente a la puerta de Kirihara y llamó. Su corazón casi latió desmesuradamente cuando la puerta chasqueó antes de abrirse. El moreno se dejó ver a medias, sacando únicamente su cabeza.

—Sakuno— saludó, humedeciéndose los labios—. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte entrar. No te ofendas, pero tampoco puedo salir a verte. Estoy bastante impresentable.

La duda la acometió con fuerza.

—¿Mi primo te hizo algo anoche? — Exclamó, preocupada—. Por favor, déjame verte si te hirió o algo…

Kirihara dudó y entre abrió la puerta. Tenía el dorso desnudo y un arañazo le cruzaba la mitad del pecho. Se llevó las manos a la boca, exclamando aterrada. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Él no tenía por qué atacar a los humanos!

_No. No entres._

Había dado un paso al frente cuando la voz retumbó en su cabeza, martilleándole las sienes del mismo modo que si tuviera resaca. Se plantó justo frente a la puerta. Kirihara la observaba con el ceño fruncido, esperando que hiciera algo, que entrara. Movió los ojos por su rostro y se detuvo sobre una de las estanterías que dejaba ver. Algo blanco y negro brillaba dentro de un marco de fotos. Algo que reconoció rápidamente: Dos plumas.

Retrocedió.

—Sakuno, será mejor que te decidas pronto— objetó el muchacho—. O entras o te vas.

_A casa_, ordenó la voz nuevamente.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes, sintiendo que su mente se revolucionaba y sus piernas se aflojaban. Algo la asió de los hombros, sosteniéndola. Giró los ojos en su busca, encontrándose con la mirada dorada de su compañero de piso clavada en Kirihara.

—Demonios— exclamó Kirihara con inocencia—. Eres experto en interrumpirnos. Ni siquiera puedes dejarme que me cure. Eres un primo bastante persistente. Más teniendo en cuenta lo que me hiciste.

"R" mostró los dientes como amenaza. Estiró las manos hacia su boca, cubriéndole.

—Lo siento, Kirihara— se excusó—. Realmente mi primo es como un animal, así que discúlpanos, por favor— rogó—. Procura curarte esas heridas.

Tiró de "R" escaleras arriba, deteniéndose en el primer rellano. Los ojos del felino continuaban clavados en las escaleras y los cabellos seguían levantados en amenazada. Se los tocó, queriendo descenderlos.

—¿Has sido tú el que me has ordenado que no entrara? — Preguntó. Él asintió—. Bien. ¿Qué sucedió anoche entre vosotros?

El gato arrugó el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos, indicando de esa manera que nada saldría de su boca por más que insistiera.

—¿Realmente le hiciste esa herida? — Cuestionó.

—No— contestó firmemente.

Y estúpidamente, ella le creyó. Continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegó ante su puerta, abriéndola para dejarle entrar. Fijó la mirada en el sofá donde Satanás acababa de parecer, sentada cómodamente y tomando una taza de té.

—Feliz navidad— felicitó cantarinamente—. Aunque yo prefiero el día que Jesús murió, sinceramente. Celebran su nacimiento para después crucificarlo y matarlo. Es más emocionante esto último. Dios también lo ve así, no creas.

—¿Cómo podría ver felicidad en que mataran a su hijo? — Cuestionó, cerrando la puerta tras "R".

—Porque Dios es más cruel de lo que crees. ¿Acaso no viste lo fácil que fue para él sacrificar a un pobre enviado de Satanás? — ronroneó.

"R" se acercó a ella, transformándose en gato y le lamió una de sus manos. La mujer pasó una mano por su costado antes de volver a transformarlo en humano y mirar directamente a su entre pierna.

—Veo que continúas sin hacer uso de él. Pobre.

Sakuno desvió la mirada, frunciendo los labios.

—Dije que no lo haría— repitió—. En ningún momento acepté esta situación.

—Ah, pero sí que aceptes a un humano— reprendió, echándose a reír—. Un humano con más secretos de los que crees. Las has visto, ¿verdad? Las dos plumas enjauladas dentro de un marco de fotos.

—Sí, las vi. ¿Qué… son?

—Un ángel y un demonio prisioneros por culpa de la estupidez de ese mocoso— explicó Satanás, suspirando—. Un demonio que hace poco envié para vigilarle y un ángel que apareció frente a ti hace poco.

Recordó la experiencia con el ángel. Lo vio de reojo por culpa de "R" pero le dejó el suelo impregnado de plumas blancas que "R" se encargó de calcinar, asqueado y con el gesto torcido.

—Mi amigo me avisó de ello e investigué por mi cuenta anoche mientras celebrabais vuestra navidad— continuó—. Hagas lo que hagas, muchacha, nunca entres en casa de ese chico— aconsejó—. Si lo haces, no saldrás nunca tal y como eres.

—Kirihara no es malo— defendió, asustada.

Satanás rompió a reír nuevamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba tras ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Un calor sumamente agradable le recorrió por completo su cuerpo.

—¿Realmente crees que deberías de saber si alguien es malo o bueno cuando ahora mismo estás rodeada por dos demonios? Niña, ¿Tengo que recordarte que es Satanás quien te está protegiendo? ¿Qué fue un demonio quien te ayudó con Dios? Dios quiere tu secreto, pequeña. — Acaricio el centro de sus senos, sacándole un suspiro vergonzoso que la hizo enrojecer todavía más cuando vio como "R" ondulaba las caderas, excitado—. Pero no te preocupes. No se lo entregaré.

—No sé… cuál es mi secreto— reprochó.

Sentía presión en su sexo. Algo que clamaba por estallar y llevarla a las más completas de las ilusiones de un colmo necesitado. Satanás le besó el cuello, liberándola. Agitada, cayó de rodillas ante ella.

—Lo lamento, pero no soy yo quien debe de decírtelo. Es tu deber como poseedora darte cuenta de ello.

Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Satanás, pero ésta había desaparecido. "R" gateó hacia ella, lamiéndole la cara ásperamente, empujándola por los hombros y tumbándola contra el suelo. De algún modo se las arregló para abrirse paso entre sus piernas y presionar en el punto justo su erección. Gimió sorpresivamente, sin darse cuenta de por qué hasta que lo comprendió. Satanás la había excitado.

"R" no perdería tal oportunidad. Nunca pensó que la aspereza de la lengua de un gato le resultara tan placentera. La largura de su cuello quedó presa ante las atentas caricias y una ávida mano se coló por debajo de su jersey y encontró el centro de sus senos. Todavía caliente donde Satanás la había tocado.

Arqueó su cuerpo contra él en una invitación sensual a continuar y ronroneó sin saberlo. Su seno izquierdo quedo apresado dentro de la suave manaza masculina y una de las uñas redondeó la erección de su pezón. Su boca se abrió y exhaló un grito de placer. Sus caderas rozaron ansiosamente contra las caderas masculinas y ella misma guió las manos hacia su pantalón.

Se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos, jadeando y dándose cuenta de la escena tan desvergonzada que estaba teniendo en vivo y en directo.

—Detén… "R" — gimió, empujándolo con ambas manos—. ¡Detente!

—¡No! — Rugió él, estrangulándola con su cuerpo. Impidiendo que se escapara.

Parpadeó, sorprendida.

—"R" — susurró—, por favor. Así no es como quiero hacerlo.

—Anoche sí— bufó gatunamente, mirándola.

Sus ojos se mezclaban entre los celos y la furia. Probablemente la visita de Satanás no había borrado de su mente lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con Kirihara esa misma noche.

—Estás lista— dedujo, pasando un dentro entre sus piernas. La uña acaricio justo por encima de su línea femenina—. Sí, lo estás.

Se llevó aquella mano hasta sus labios, lamiéndose sensualmente. Joder, ese tío realmente estaba hecho para el sexo. Ladeó la cabeza negativamente.

—No, ahora no lo estoy.

Clavó con seriedad su mirada sobre él esperando que hiciera efecto. Pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza y agachó las orejas como si estuviera recibiendo una reprimenda.

—Por favor— suplicó.

El gato chasqueó la lengua, quitándose finalmente de encima de ella y empezando a vueltas alrededor del sofá, pensativo. Sakuno se arregló la ropa, recogiéndose a sí misma en un abrazo.

—"R"… ¿Realmente Kirihara tiene en posesión a ese ángel al tener esa pluma? — Cuestionó. El gato asintió, sentándose finalmente en el sofá—. ¿Por qué Kirihara sabría sobre ellos? Y… lo más extraño. Su herida… ¿Realmente no has sido tú?

El gato volvió a mirarla y chasqueó la lengua. Furioso con que no le creyera. Hasta ahora, "R" había sido de manos largas, pero nunca un mentiroso. Y aquello era un gran punto a su favor. Pero implicaba más sospechas encima de Kirihara. ¿Qué demonios era todo aquel tumulto que se había formado?

Estaba más perdida que el día que Dios la visitó. Satanás no había hecho más que empeorar la situación y liarla más. Primero sus sentimientos se debatían entre si confiar en lo que sus instintos sospechaban de Kirihara. Se negaba a creer que la primera persona que la había tratado naturalmente tuviera en realidad malas intenciones o un camino a seguir. Si coleccionaba demonios, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera tras "R" y si era sincera, no deseaba ver a "R" convertido en una pluma negra.

Además, estaba el hecho de que no pudiera entrar en su casa aunque él la hubiera invitado. Era como el rumor de que los vampiros no pueden entrar en las habitaciones y casas si no son inventados, pero leches, para ser cierto estos siempre se las arreglaban para chupar sangre hasta con una pajita si era necesario, pero terminaban entrando.

¿Qué era lo que había oculto? Y por supuesto, "R" no estaba por la labor de contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas porque estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose el macho herido y orgulloso además de celoso empedernido.

Se frotó los cabellos angustiada, deslizándolos entre sus dedos. Decidió darse un baño caliente con mucha espuma y después, llamaría a su abuela para felicitarle la navidad y comería algo caliente. Quizás sopa navideña sería la mejor opción. Pero tal y como se levantó dispuesta a bañarse, se detuvo.

—"R"… ahora que lo pienso. Tú nunca te bañas.

La cola del gato se erizó al igual que las puntas de sus cabellos y sus grandes ojos amarillos la miraron con espanto, levantando su potente cuerpo para echarse hacia atrás.

—No— ordenó más que avisó.

—Tienes que hacerlo o terminarás oliendo mal— aconsejó, acercándose un poco. El felino saltó encima de la mesa del comedor ágilmente.

—No quiero— espetó, mostrando los colmillos.

Sakuno frunció las cejas.

—Oye, eso no se le hace a tu dueña— regañó— deberías de venir conmigo sin rechistar.

—No soy un perro— bramó, moviendo la cola en señal de cabreo.

—Precisamente porque no eres un perro, tu aseo debe de ser impecable. ¿Acaso quieres oler mal cuando un perro pase a tu lado para que se ría de ti?

No era buena en psicología felina y mucho pensaba que hiciera efecto, pero "R" arrugó los labios, metió la cola entre sus piernas y agachó la cabeza obediente, encaminándose al cuarto de baño. No podía ser que una mascota fuera sucia, ¿verdad? Mucho menos, si Vivian en un piso y él siempre estaba cerca de la eyaculación.

Pero no sabía que bañar a un gato era una aventura la mar de difícil y que si quería llegar a su fin tendría que mojarse hasta las bragas, por decirlo de forma vulgar. Meter a "R" dentro de la bañera costó más de lo que suponía incluso con lo que a él le gustaba estar desnudo y mostrar sus atributos a cualquiera que quisiera mirar. No importaba.

—Entra en la bañera— demandó, empujándole desde los hombros.

—Es que es agua— protestó el gato.

—¿Con qué te crees que se baña la gente? — gruñó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

Pero nada consiguió. No había forma de que el felino se metiera dentro del agua.

A menos que…

Bueno, era algo bastante- por no decir muy, muy, muy atrevido- pero necesario y como también tenía que bañarse, qué importaba. Comenzó a desnudarse poco a poco, llamando rápidamente la atención del gato y se adentró en el interior de la bañera. "R" arrugó la nariz, mirándola desaprobadoramente. Ella extendió los brazos hacia él.

—Ven. Báñate conmigo.

Los ojos dorados se convirtieron en dos rendijas de asombro, moviéndose inquieta alrededor de la bañera. Frunció los labios.

—Te probaré si me meto— advierte.

—Vale. Trato hecho— accedió, aunque no comprendió lo que quería decir—. Tú solo entra.

"R" obedeció, entrando en el agua aunque a regañadientes y una vez dentro, la buscó con ambas manos. Se las palmeó con represalias y le hizo volverse.

—Primero te lavaré.

Aunque a regañadientes, se dejó hacer. Los cortos cabellos con cuidado con las orejas terminaron suaves y con olor fresco a champú. La dura piel perdió la gran suciedad que tenía y brilló. Además, empezó a oler mucho mejor.

Fue divertido ver salir la cola por debajo del agua cada vez que lo aclaraba o le frotaba alguna parte del cuerpo. Además, de ver cómo intentaba atrapársela inconscientemente. Un gato siempre sería un gato.

Después, lavarse a ella ya fue más complicado. "R" parecía haber recuperado sus fuerzas y decidido que le devolvería el favor. Pero mucho temía que aquellas manos volvieran a encenderla.

—No, "R" — balbuceó, nerviosa—… lo haré yo.

—Tengo que probarte— le recordó, arqueando las negras cejas y sonriendo felinamente.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo si quiera de protestar la asió de las axilas, alzándola en brazos y sentándola en el borde de la bañera. La fría pared chocó contra sus homoplatos. Los pies hicieron ruido al resbalar por la bañera y sus rodillas cedieron a la fuerza de las manos masculinas. Antes si quiera de que él hiciera algo, jadeó. Porque sabía lo que quería decir "probar". Y pese a lo vergonzoso que era, también aumentaba la excitación y sabía que su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible como para negarse.

"R" no esperaba recibir ni un "sí" ni un "no" por respuesta. Además, una promesa era una promesa. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo más que cabecear afirmativamente y acomodarse. "R" la tomó de las manos, haciendo que las pusiera sobre sus hombros y le abrió las piernas. Le besó el ombligo, hundiendo su lengua en su interior a semejanza del coito. Trazó una línea de ásperas líneas hasta el comienzo de su sexo, perfilando la fina separación. Antes de que pudiera controlarlo sus caderas se movieron en son de súplica.

La áspera lengua se entrometió entre sus labios la saboreó por completo, rápida y larga, llegando a zonas que no esperaba sentir. La intrusión a su interior fue tan cálida como el mismo orgasmo que la recorrió con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo entero vibrara. "R" la asió nuevamente de las axilas, besándole entre los senos, hundiéndola dentro del agua caliente. Su sexo palpitó con más deseo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados lo buscó, acercándose hasta su cuello y besándole, abrazándose con fuerza contra él, gimoteó.

—"R", por Dios que… eres buenísimo— jadeó. El gato se mostró orgulloso.

En el vaivén del agua sintió la erección rozarse contra su muslo izquierdo. Se pregunto si a él le hiciera lo mismo si le hiciera liberarse únicamente con la boca o con la mano serviría para pagar su deuda.

—No— susurró "R" contra su oído—. Sexo.

Ah, demonios. Su facilidad para leerle la mente ahí se encontraba de nuevo.

Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, él acababa de hacerle sexo oral. ¿Por qué no bastaba eso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser con la penetración? Aunque, ¿acaso estaba teniendo relaciones con un miembro de host club?

—"R", no puedo moverme— susurró—. Tengo mucho sueño… es como… si acabaras de succionarme toda mi energía.

Una de las grandes manos le acaricio la espalda con suavidad. El gato se levantó con ella en brazos sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Algún tipo de conjuro los secó instantáneamente. Su cabello cayó en ondulaciones en el aire y si hubiera tenido energía seguramente habría movido las piernas. Únicamente "R" era capaz de llevarla de ese modo.

Olía a jabón limpio y era suave. Se abrazaba a él como si fuera a perderle.

La dejó con suavidad en la cama, desnuda, y la cubrió con las sabanas y colcha. Se acostó junto a ella por encima de las sábanas y acarició sus cabellos detenidamente. Se sintió desfallecer poco a poco dentro del sueño hasta que cayó profundamente.

-.-

Satanás mordisqueó con el colmillo izquierdo una de las uvas que había hecho aparecer en su mano izquierda. "R" apareció por la puerta del dormitorio justo cuando el jugo escapaba hasta su lengua. Tragó el liquido y quemó el resto de la fruta, asqueado con su tono áspero y sabor. Levantó los ojos hacia el felino.

—Y bien, ¿lo tiene? — Cuestionó.

El gato saltó sobre la barra de la cocina, elegante, con el rabo recto y las orejas. Asintió con la cabeza y se lamió el hocico cuando le ofreció una sardina que también hizo aparecer.

—¿A que sabe delicioso? — El gato movió la cola a toda contestación, comiendo agradado—. Debes de apoderarte de él antes que cualquier humano o enviado de Dios. Esa muchacha no es consciente de lo que posee.

Al ver que dejaba la mitad de la comida, sonrió, acariciándole burlonamente la nariz en un toque.

—Parece que eso te ha alimentado mucho. Tanto, que no quieres ni comer mi comida. Eres un chico muy travieso. Pero no creas que vas a conseguir romper mi sello. Te quedarás como humano hasta que consigas pagar tu deuda. Ah, otra cosa— añadió, soltando una risita—. Dile a tu nueva ama que le he dejado algunos regalos de navidad en la nevera, en su cómoda y armario y debajo del árbol. Cuídate, "…."

-.-

**N/a**

¡Ey! Termina otro capítulo. Sé que esto me debería de haber cabido en el anterior capítulo, pero no tenía claro qué iba a hacer y tal. Así, aquí queda. Más misterios y algunas pistas.

¡Bye!


	9. Boom

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo Ocho**

_Boom…_

_**Y el momento cambia sin darte cuenta…**_

Sakuno despertó con los músculos en tensión y a la vez, relajados. Por algún motivo, el recuerdo del baño caliente y la excitación culminada revolvieron su mente al instante en que abrió los ojos. Jadeando, apoyó las manos en el colchón, apretando entre sus dedos las telas de la cama. "R" parpadeó frente a ella.

—¿Qué? — Inquirió oscamente. Ella parpadeó y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué , qué? — Devolvió esforzándose por ocultar su turbación. Pasó una mano por su rostro y se percató que estaba humedecido—. ¿Por qué…?

—Sudor. Has estado tres días en cama— "R" se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Toqué fibra sensible— añadió melosamente a la par que lamia sensualmente sus labios.

—¿Tres días en cama? — Exclamó ladeando la cabeza. No quería volver a recordarlo pero aún así, llegó.

Apretó los muslos y gimió. Todavía podía sentir las pulsaciones de la áspera lengua dentro de ella, de los lametones… _Oh, Dios…_ se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

—Nunca debí de dejarte hacerlo.

—No entiendo— ronroneó él. La cola reptó entre las ropas hasta aferrar uno de sus desnudos tobillos. Ella lo apartó bruscamente.

—Ah— se inclinó en disculpa pero él chasqueó la lengua y saltó hacia la puerta—. "R", yo…

—Satanás te dejó presentes— finalizó.

Chasqueó los dedos y una luz pequeña y brillante apareció en lo alto del tocador y otra en la puerta del armario. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia él se había encerrado en el salón. Sakuno suspiró y descendió de la cama para asomarse sobre la cómoda. La luz se apagó y al contrario de sus típicos perfumes se encontraba un frasquito nuevo rosado con forma de cuerpo de mujer. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero lo cogió suavemente entre sus manos y quitó el tapón. Olía extraño. A miel y melocotón.

Giró esta vez hacia el armario tras dejar el bote cuidadosamente junto al resto de perfumes. Esperó y rezó por no encontrarse el traje de catwoman o algo peor. Pero tan solo encontró ropa interior nueva y que la suya propia había desaparecido. Aunque lo novedoso no eclipsaba la lujuria de las prendas.

La luz del armario tembló y lentamente, se escabulló hasta el salón. La siguió con curiosidad, saltando por encima de la mesita de té hasta llegar a la nevera. La luz desapareció. Abrió la nevera y ésta tintineo. La nevera estaba carga de carne, pescado y bebidas que ella jamás podría comprar. Una desorbitada lista de la compra era lo menos que podía permitirse.

Cerró la nevera y giró hacia el salón. Únicamente una luz quedaba brillando bajo el árbol de navidad. Siete paquetes de colores brillantes con dibujos de papa Noel, árboles navideños y demás formas relacionadas con la navidad, esperaban bajo el árbol. Se arrodilló frente a ellos y empezó a abrirlos.

El primero era un semanario de oro. Casi se le resbaló de las manos cuando lo vio y ahogó un gemido de protesta cuando encajó a la perfección en su dedo anular. "R" siseó tras ella y movió la cola de lado a lado antes de saltar por encima del sofá y acercarse hasta su altura. La miró ansiosamente antes de posar el hocico sobre el semanario. El oro brilló.

—¿Qué has…?— Jadeó.

—Nada— respondió sacudiéndose.

—No, sí que lo has hecho. Has besado el semanario— señaló. "R" simplemente se rascó una oreja y descartó la posibilidad de contestarle. Bufó en protesta y aferró otro de los regalos.

Esta vez, era una corona de plata. Un adorno para el cabello que contaba con siete cruces cayendo de agarraderas. Parpadeó sin comprenderlo pero la dejó a un lado dentro de la cajita para abrir el siguiente. "R" la detuvo posando una mano justo sobre el nuevo paquete.

—Póntela— ordenó pausadamente. Ella guiñó los ojos pero obedeció.

El gato se transformó y sujetándola delicadamente de las mejillas se inclinó hasta besar la corona. Sakuno enrojeció y el tacto de aquellos dedos la estremeció hasta lo más profundo. Los vergonzosos recuerdos acudieron nuevamente hasta ella y se escuchó suspirar vergonzosamente. "R" se apartó y clavó su mirada en ella por un instante para liberarla a continuación.

—El siguiente— ordenó mirando a los pies del árbol.

Abrió el paquete con torpeza, asintiendo. Una pulsera de plata. La colocó antes de que él ronroneara en afirmación. Ejerciendo el mismo ritual, "R" la besó.

—El cuarto— empujó con la cola un paquete de color azul.

Sakuno lo abrió preocupada. Otra pulsera más pero para el pie. Portaba cascabeles y sonaban de forma divertida al moverse.

—¿Esto no es más bien para ti? — Cuestionó.

"R" negó con la cabeza. Bajó suavemente sus manos por la pierna izquierda, levantándola hasta que el talón se posó sobre la rodilla de él. Le quitó la pulsera de la mano y se la colocó en el tobillo con mucho cuidado, volviendo a besar la plata. Automáticamente, otro de los paquetes se movió hacia ella. El gato extendió la mano en espera. Un anillo de pie se mostró en la pequeña cajita. Con el mismo cuidado, "R" lo adentró en el dedo corazón del pie, besándolo por igual.

Sakuno enrojeció, llevándose las manos hasta los labios.

—El sexto— señaló volviendo a acercárselo mientras la soltaba.

—S-sí— afirmó abriendo el paquete.

Una cesta de jabón perfumado la confundió. Casi rompió a reír cuando la vio. Después de la desesperación de la vergüenza en aquel extraño ritual, el jabón rompió los andamios que había utilizado para poder sostenerse y no desmayarse. "R" miró la cesta divertido y lamiéndose los labios la atrapó con la cola, levantándola y olisqueándola para dejarla después a un lado, mirando el último regalo.

Sakuno extendió sus manos hacia el plano paquete. Arrancó el celo y lo abrió. Un Diario de cubiertas de cuero gris se mostró. Lo abrió con cautela pero las páginas empezaron a pasarse de un lado a otro y las letras a formarse sobre sus páginas inmaculadas para cerrarse nuevamente. Algo dorado brilló en el dorso. Lo volvió lentamente, sorprendida, y encontró las nuevas y brillantes letras clavadas en el lomo.

—"Ryuzaki Sakuno: hasta los xx" — leyó. "R" asintió y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué es exactamente esta cosa?

—Un diario— respondió irónico ante la obviedad—. Ábrelo.

Y así lo hizo. La primera página que se abrió por abrir empezó a revolverse. Las oscuras letras empezaron a formar imagines y en un instante, apareció ella, vestida con el uniforme escolar de quinto curso, rodeada por muchos alumnos que reían y señalaban. La imagen hubiera parecido la tarde perfecta si no fuera porque, de quien se burlaban, era de ella.

Cerró el diario rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el corazón encogido en el pecho. "R" sacudió la cabeza y los mechones de su inquieto cabello se mecieron.

—¿Por… por qué esta crueldad?...

—Lo has abierto en un mal día— sopesó él arqueando las oscuras cejas—. Abre otra vez.

Lo hizo pero porque se le resbaló de las manos. Esta vez, las letras se retorcieron y formaron una nueva imagen. En esta, ella y su abuela tostaban castañas en una vieja chistera mientras cantaban alguna canción que ya, ni recordaba. Sonrió asombrada y miró al gato.

—¡Es cierto! — Exclamó. "R" sacudió la cabeza y afirmó solemnemente. Pasó la mano por encima del diario y se detuvo. La imagen volvió a cambiar, transformándose en vaho. Un gemido resalto por encima de lo que parecía la niebla de la mañana en inverno y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro masculino—. Oh— dijo inocentemente.

Sakuno soltó un grito y se apresuró a cerrar el diario.

—¿Por qué? — Masculló.

—De ahí las "XX" — explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, comprendo— asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose en pie—. Pero, ¿por qué Satanás me ha dejado estos regalos? No lo entiendo muy bien— torció ligeramente la cabeza, suspirando—. Son demasiado caros como para pensar que puedo quedármelos.

—No podrás quitártelos— advirtió el felino saltando por detrás del sofá y estirándose en él cuan largo era—. Nunca.

—Pero…— balbuceó.

—"Conocimiento" , "vida", "inmunidad", "saciedad", "lujuria", "deseo" y "recuerdos".

—¿Qué son? — Cuestionó inclinándose hacia él.

"R" estiró la mano hacia la corona de plata.

—Conocimiento: ¿Quién fue el primer Rey de los demonios?

Sakuno parpadeó, sonriendo satisfecha.

—Originalmente, Eva— respondió, sorprendiéndose a continuación—, ¿cómo lo…?

—¿…Sabes? — Terminó él por ella—. "Conocimiento", sí, pero no quiere decir que sea humano.

Mirándose el dedo en el que el semanario brillaba, parpadeó.

—Eso quiere decir que cada objeto que me ha regalado es… significativo de esas palabras, ¿no es así? — "R" cabeceó afirmativamente—. Ya veo… pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque tienes la cabeza en otro mundo y no quieres enterarte de nada— siseó el felino dándole la espalda.

Comprendía aquellas palabras. La acusación era debida a su facilidad de ser engañada. Y el de no ver las cosas. Al parecer, Kirihara no era un santo como ella creía, si no, ¿por qué tendría a un ángel y un demonio aprisionados en una jaula en forma de marco? Tenía que hablar con él, pero para ello, debía de evitar adentrarse en su casa.

Apretó el diario contra ella, suspirando.

—Cuando empiecen las clases, igualmente tendré que verle— murmura. "R" se incorporó, pegando su frente a la de ella— ¿Qué…?

—Aléjate simplemente de él— recomendó.

—No puedo hacerlo tan a la ligera, "R" — defendió—, es mi compañero de clases y vecino.

El gato siseó, rindiéndose. O al menos, eso parecía. Giró sobre sí mismo y encendió la televisión.

—Oí, solo yo puedo lamer y tocar ahí abajo— advirtió al verla pasar.

Sakuno sintió su rostro enrojecer hasta lo más alto posible y dar un respingo. Giro hacia él, furiosa.

—¡Ni tu ni nadie! — Exclamó— ¡Cielos! ¿¡Por qué todos queréis colaros entre mis piernas! ¿Tengo aspecto de chica fácil o qué? — Jadeó, frotándose las enrojecidas mejillas—. No es… justo…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él se encontraba sobre ella, lamiéndole bajo los ojos las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon al control. Se aferró a él, ignorando el diario que cayó a sus pies.

—¿Qué es eso que tanto queréis? No lo entiendo… ¿Y por qué tengo que entregártelo a ti o a Dios?

"R" sacudió la cabeza como respuesta y movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—¿No puedes decírmelo? — Cuestionó. Él cabeceó negativamente—. Satanás no te deja.

—Así es— confirmó el gato.

Irritada bufó. Comprendía la impotencia de "R" pero eso solo complicaba su situación y la desorientaba todavía más. Satanás hablaba a media lengua. No decía las cosas claras y perturbaba su mente aún más.

—Esta bien— se encogió de hombros y agachó para recoger el diario de nuevo— por ahora, prepararé mis clases para mañana.

En realidad era una simple excusa para quitarse de la cabeza todo. Odiaba sentirse excluida incluso de algo que tenía que ver con su propia vida. Era ella de la que todos querían algo. Era de ella de la que obtendrían fuera lo que fuera que poseía y que provocaba que todos se adentraran entre sus piernas.

—Un momento…— exclamó sorprendida—, si es algo que podrían obtener, ¿por qué Satanás no lo obtiene sin más? Ella es más poderosa que "R".

—Porque es una chica y las chicas no pueden— canturreó una voz tras ella.

Soltó el Diario sobre la cama y saltó por encima de esta para mirar hacia atrás, provocando tal acción que terminara con el trasero sobre el suelo. Apoyado sobre el armario se encontraba un joven varón. Tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos alilados más preciosos que hubiera visto nunca. Sonreía abiertamente y sostenía en su mano izquierda un melocotón maduro al que no tardó en mordisquear. Sus dientes eran grandes y afilados, con colmillos pronunciados.

—"R". "R"… — balbuceó. El joven la miró ofendido.

—Oh, Jo, ¿por qué le llamas? — protestó y sacudió la cabeza cuando el felino entró en la habitación con rostro perplejo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sakuno los observó de hito en hito. Anteriormente había visto actuar a "R" de forma salvaje ante la presencia de cualquier varón, no "amigablemente". Parpadeó perpleja cuando se sentó en la cama, mirándola con superioridad.

—Es un demonio— acusó señalando al otro. "R" sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente—, generalmente, los ahuyentas.

—Ah, es que "R" es muy territorial. Es el típico gato que se mearía hasta en sus bolas de pelo para que sepamos que son de él— bromeó el moreno terminando de devorar el melocotón—. No te preocupes, no me interesas. No estás embarazada.

—¿Cómo? — Cuestionó poniéndose en pie. "R" extendió las manos hacia ella y las utilizó como punto de apoyo.

—Devora a los no natos— explicó el felino.

—¡Qué cosa más cruel! — Exclamó mirando al demonio asqueada— ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?

—La pregunta exacta es— corrigió el de los ojos lilas—: ¿Cómo puedes querer que muera por falta de alimentación? Me alimento de los hijos que los padres no desean o de los hijos que no desean nacer en padres que no son los correctos para ellos. No es nada del otro mundo.

—Pero te estabas comiendo un melocotón— protestó. "R" esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que el dicho de creer que cuando se sueña con melocotones es que estás embarazada es cierto?

—Totalmente— respondió el demonio visitante.

Sakuno ahogó una carcajada al ver la mirada severa de "R" y la orgullosa del otro demonio.

—Oh, ¿dónde demonios están mis modales? — Cuestionó éste último mirándola con atención—. Mi nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi, pero puedes llamarme Momo-chan.

—¿Momo-chan? — Repitió. Y sin poder controlarse comenzó a reírse. "R" le golpeó suavemente una de las mejillas y arqueó una ceja—. Lo siento, lo siento. Es que es un nombre tan dulce para un demonio…

—Es que yo soy dulce, jovencita— Momoshiro habló desde detrás de ella. Sakuno dio un respingo al notar las manos masculinas rodearle la cintura y como los dedos presionaban contra su vientre, empujando hacia atrás— ¿Por qué no me pruebas y lo averiguas? — opinó estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Ah, no, no— negó avergonzada. Tiró de los fuertes brazos pero estos continuaron ejerciendo su cárcel—. P-por favor, suéltame— rogó.

—No, venga, solo un poquito— presionó él.

Llevó una de sus enguantadas manos hasta su rostro y presionó justo sobre la zona más sensible de sus labios. Automáticamente, gimió y abrió los labios. El moreno no dudó ni un solo instante: Inclinó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Agrandó los ojos con sorpresa cuando él se atrevió a acariciar sus dientes con la lengua, buscando la de ella a tientas, acariciándola. Sabía a melocotón y era tan dulce como empalagoso.

Levantó las manos con intenciones de quitárselo de encima pero antes si quiera de lograrlo Momoshiro se encontraba lejos de ella y ahora, ella entre los brazos de "R". El felino tenía los colmillos fuera, hiriéndole la piel suave de los labios y los cabellos levantados.

Un bufido escapó de su garganta.

—Vale, vale— calmó Takeshi levantando las manos como defensa—. No volveré a hacerlo, pero chico, nadie sabe realmente lo que es un beso hasta que no es besado por mí. Cien por cien garantizado y dicho por más chicas que pelos tiene tu cola.

El bufido se convirtió en un siseo amenazante y maullido en advertencia. Momoshiro suspiró y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Está bien, lo dejaré estar. ¿No te dije antes que era demasiado territorial? — Añadió mirando a Sakuno. La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente sabes a melocotones— alagó al lamerse los labios. Takeshi sonrió abiertamente y levantó el pulgar.

—Gracias a eso, te contaré lo que querías saber.

—¿Lo que quería saber? — Cuestionó mirándolo con sorpresa. "R" regresó hacia la cama y se sentó en postura de escriba— ¿Sobre lo de por qué Satanás no tomaba lo que todos quieren de mi?

—Así es— canturreó el demonio—. Supongo que "R" tendrá algún tipo de hechizo que evita que pueda contártelo, pero yo no. Aunque por desgracia no lo sé todo. Solo lo poco que tuve que estudiar debido a mí… ¿profesión? Nah, debido a mi rango como demonio— explicó señalándose a sí mismo.

—Ehm… no te ofendas pero…— declaro levantando una mano—, no me interesa demasiado qué rango tengas ni nada de eso— confesó avergonzada—, solo quiero saber por qué tanto afán en enterrarse todos entre mis piernas y querer obtener algo que no tengo ni idea de que es.

Momo casi sudó lágrimas. Sakuno rio avergonzada como disculpa, pero realmente no quería que, por una vez que iba a conseguir una explicación, se anduvieran por los cerros de Úbeda.

—Vale, captado— Takeshi encogió los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante—. Primero que nada, decirte que está en la naturaleza de todo macho que no esté inclinado hacia su propio sexo, el sentirse atraído por lo que tienes entre tus piernas. Yo mismo, sin tener ninguna inclinación amorosa hacia ti podría enterrar mi cara entre estas y disfrutar como si fueras la persona más importante para mí.

—N-no era necesario que… te explayaras tanto— gruño sintiendo su corazón bombear frenéticamente al sentir la mirada del felino tras ella. Sabía perfectamente que ambos estaban recordando su encuentro en el cuarto de baño.

—Bueno, bueno. Continuo. Por otra parte, existe la parte que como demonios que somos, queremos obtener. El fruto de vuestro propio orgasmo es un manjar sabido entre nosotros. No tiene nada que ver con que seas virgen o no— añadió—, pero, diré también que el sabor de una virgen es mil veces mejor, ¿verdad, "R"?

El gato cabeceó afirmativamente y se lamió los labios seductoramente. Incluso sus caderas se movieron contra las de ella y un ronroneo de satisfacción escapó de su garganta.

—Volviendo al tema— carraspeó.

—Eso, volviendo al tema— corroboró Takeshi sacudiendo la cabeza—, hay un don especial que una mujer puede llegar a obtener. Un poder que es un rumor y que únicamente un varón puede obtener. Por eso, Satanás no puede poseerte sexualmente y recogerlo como le gustaría. Tiene que hacerlo su esclavo. En este caso, "R". Ella te lo dijo, ¿verdad? Que no tenias ni idea de qué poder tenías.

—Ni lo sé todavía.

—Ya somos dos. Creo que "R" sabe cuál es. Así mismo Dios y Satanás. No sé qué clase de poder puede albergar una humana entre sus piernas que le interese al mismo Satanás como para mostrarse, pero, bueh, dicen que es algo tan valioso que nosotros, los demonios que nos encargamos de llevarnos a los niños, nunca podremos obtener sus hijos de lo poderoso que es— encogió los hombros y chasqueó la lengua—. Es injusto. Pero bueno, ¿he resuelto tus dudas?

—Para nada— Espetó más histérica—. Estoy más perdida que antes. ¿Puedo acostarme con quien quiera o por fuerza tiene que ser con un demonio?

Momoshiro pareció sopesar la pregunta un instante, acariciándose el mentón suspiró.

—Dudo mucho que un ser humano pudiera soportarlo.

—Se convertiría en un desterrado— se implicó "R" apoyando distraídamente el codo en la pierna y jugando con la cola—. Son inútiles para estas cosas.

—Gracias— agradeció irónicamente levantándose—. Esto es injusto. Y si yo estuviera enamorada de un humano y no quisiera estar con él— señaló a "R" con el pulgar—. Es frustrante.

—Bueno, no tendrías que escoger a "R" especialmente— Takeshi encogió los hombros—. Tienes un espécimen realmente extraño en este edificio por ejemplo. Un mestizo bastante interesante.

"R" siseó nuevamente y cambio la cola de un sitio a otro, mosqueado. Momoshiro suspiró divertido y se puso en pie.

—Sea lo que sea, cuídate— saludó y poco a poco empezó a convertirse borroso hasta que desapareció. Sakuno bostezó.

—¿Quién es el mestizo, "R"? — Cuestionó gateando por la cama hasta él. El felino ronroneó cuando estuvo a su altura y rozó su nariz contra su mejilla—. Dímelo, anda— acaricio los suaves cabellos obteniendo un sutil ronroneo.

—Kirihara— respondió finalmente el gato mirándola con ojos brillantes—. Deberías de saberlo.

Sorprendida lo soltó obligándole sin querer a caer a cuatro patas de la cama.

—¡Espera! ¡Eso es…!— Se interrumpió al sonido del móvil. Alargó la mano para contestar—. ¿Diga?

—Boom— Dijo la voz a través de la línea.

Sakuno levantó los ojos hacia la ventana a tiempo de verlas. Millones de plumas negras y blancas enlazadas entre sí, brillantes y amenazadoras lanzándose contra ellos. Los cristales crujieron y los cimientos crujieron como las pompas de un plástico protector. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y pataleó en busca de una libertad posible.

"R" saltó sobre ella ágilmente, rodeándole la cintura con uno de sus anchos brazos y tiró hacia arriba a la par que estiraba el brazo izquierdo al frente. Las plumas proyectaron contra una barrera incolora. Sakuno se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, pero el gato chasqueó la lengua con sorpresa y la apresó contra su cuerpo. Salieron despedidos hacia atrás, los muros crujieron contra el peso de sus cuerpos. Protegida por "R" vio cómo el muro del baño estallaba tras la espalda masculina y el siguiente hasta que únicamente el cielo se encontró ante sus ojos, girando vertiginosamente.

—¡Cierra los ojos! — "R" la apretó más contra sí, lentamente, absorbiéndola más y más.

Gimió sorprendida cuando el aire dejó de golpearla. Un ruido sordo seguido de gritos de personas la obligaron a mirar. El edificio estaba frente a ella, con los restos de su apartamiento cayendo lenta y peligrosamente. Giró la cabeza hacia "R".

Éste mantenía la cabeza levantada, con los ojos convertidas en rendijas hacia el cielo. Ella deslizó la suya por su cuerpo hasta los pies. El golpe sordo, observó asombrada, había sido producido por el felino cuando cayó contra el asfalto.

Levantó la visión hacia el cielo. Las plumas habían formado un nubarrón horripilante y volvían a apuntar hacia ellos amenazadoramente. Entre el amasijo de plumas logró vislumbrar una figura. Los cabellos oscuros moviéndose enloquecidamente. Dos alas extendidas, blancas y negras. Y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

—Je, el mestizo se ha descubierto— ironizó con sorna "R".

—¿Kiri… hara? — Cuestionó aterrada—. Él... él es… ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

—Estuvo escuchando hasta ahora. Una vez descubierto, de qué demonios sirve esconderse, ¿verdad?

—Pero… "R"… — intentó buscar las palabras correcta mas nada salió de su boca. Su mente estaba clausurada completamente.

—Agárrate— ordenó de nuevo el felino.

Saltó repetidas veces, de coche en coche. Los vehículos quedaron aplastados bajo la gran masa de plumas oscuras y claras junto a los pisotones de "R". Aferrada a él no pudo más que observa inútilmente cómo sucedía todo y gravarlo a fuego en su mente. "R" saltaba frenéticamente, destrozando los vehículos a su paso, esquivando a diestro y siniestro.

Levantó la mirada hacia Kirihara. Éste mantenía una mano estirada y la otra en el estómago mientras se contorsionaba en carcajadas. Sus ojos rojos brillaron y de repente, se congeló. Todo giró a su alrededor como si de una montaña rusa se tratara. "R" se desvaneció ante sus ojos y Kirihara la atrapó entre las plumas. Lejos de ser agresivas eran suaves y cálidas y la soportaban con una ternura inimaginable.

—Sakuno— la voz de Kirihara retumbó en sus oídos—, ven conmigo. Ven, yace conmigo.

Manos retorcidas de uñas negras se extendieron ante sus piernas, acariciándola. Grito sin voz. Las manos continuaron volando disparadas hacia su sexo, rasgando la tela de sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

Y, de nuevo e imprevisto, todo se volvió oscuro. Abrió los ojos una vez, encontrándose con el rostro de "R" justo sobre ella, con su boca posada sobre la de ella. De su frente manaba un hilo de sangre negra y tenía algunas plumas clavadas en el hombro y antebrazo.

—¿"R"? — Logró articular.

El gato dejó de besarla. Tenía restos de sangre en el labio inferior y dos protuberancias en forma de colmillos. Tragó sintiendo sabor metálico.

—"R" tú…

—Trágatela y cierra los ojos— ordenó severamente.

—Pero es…

—¡Hazlo! — Exigió.

Tragó. El sabor de la sangre incrementó. La sintió atravesar su garganta, quemarla interiormente hasta el estómago y lentamente, entrometerse entre sus propias venas. Echó la cabeza atrás y gritó. Pero no fue la única. Entre las lágrimas visualizó a Kirihara. Se había llevado las manos hasta el rostro y sacudiéndose, gritaba como todos los demonios.

El cielo crujió a sus espaldas y un enorme látigo apareció cruzando la diferencia entre éste y el cielo en nada. Akaya estiró las manos con intención de detenerle pero el látigo lo repelió. "R" inclinó las orejas hacia delante y la aferró con fuerza contra ella.

—Pecado: Nunca des tu sangre a un humano o serás castigado.

Pese a lo cruel de sus palabras sonrió sádicamente. El látigo llegó hasta ellos, chasqueando como un clave de tensión eléctrica roto. Los atrapó a ambos en un circulo doloroso que le cortó la respiración. Y, lentamente, comenzó a levantarlos hacia el cielo.

Lo último que logró ver de la tierra fue el rostro compungido de Kirihara, dos preciosas alas blanca y negra y la multitud gritando en el desastre.

**Continuará…**

**Avance:**

"_Oh, Dios mío…" las manos se movieron lujuriosamente por su cuerpo, reptando por curvas tan sensibles que nunca imaginó…_

"_R" será ejecutado. Esa ley es inquebrantable"._

"_Existe una forma de salvarle…: ábrete de piernas"._


	10. infierno

**Fic dedicado a:** Lucila Torres :D

Oxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

**Capítulo nueve**

_Infierno infernal_

_**El infierno se encontrará a tus pies y las lágrimas verteras.**_

Si los sueños podían llegar a ser pesadillas, los suyos lo eran. Y la realidad también. Con lo cual, la distorsión era confusa y apremiaba a confundirla hasta el punto de no reconocer qué sí era la realidad y qué no. Solo veía colores oscuros borrosos, le quemaba el cuerpo y a medida que era arrastrada sobre una mansa de manos, todas y cada una de ellas la manoseaban de cual forma menos decorosa.

— _Oh, Dios mío…_—las manos se movieron lujuriosamente por su cuerpo, reptando por curvas tan sensibles que nunca imaginó. Estaba a punto de vomitar y gritar si era posible.

Se sacudía sobre sí misma pero aquello únicamente creaba mayor sofoco y que las manos se adentraran por zonas que no deseaba. No obstante, hubo un momento en que lo disfrutó. Se vio a sí misma presionando sus muslos, aferrando una de aquellas lascivas manos entre sus muslos, presionando contra su sexo…

_¡No!_

Y entonces despertó.

Estaba en una cama de sábanas de seda, desnuda y con Satanás entre sus piernas. Enrojeció al instante y deseó cerrarlas, pero la demonio la detuvo, asiéndola de los muslos, presionando en lugares que desconocía que fueran sensibles. Gimió, aturdida. Satanás le mostró la lengua, lamiéndose los perlados labios con su propio fruto de un orgasmo tormentoso. Oh, demonios, se sentía horrible, avergonzada y lo peor de todo, excitada en una increíble necesidad.

—Veo que te has despertado— musitó la mujer incorporándose y, finalmente, consintiéndole cerrar las piernas—. Me he divertido mucho contigo estos días que has permanecido sin conciencia. ¿Sabes que eres deliciosa?

Sakuno se dejó caer, pegando sus rodillas una a otra lo más que podía, sofocada.

—No… no me gustan las mujeres…— jadeó—. ¿Por qué ha hecho eso… tantas veces?

Satanás se encogió de hombros y lamió el índice como si de una piruleta deliciosa se tratara.

—Porque hago lo que se me antoja en mi reino. Además, "R" te saboreó, ¿por qué yo no? — Arqueó una ceja—. Chica, das pura miel. Eres como un condenado tarro en conserva.

Al nombramiento, se incorporó, clavando los codos sobre el colchón y la miró aterrorizada.

—¡"R"! ¿Dónde está "R"? — Cuestionó.

Satanás parpadeó y con esos endemoniados ojos suyos la miró fijamente antes de responder.

—Si dejas que te saboree de nuevo, te lo diré— picó. Sakuno dudó.

—No— probó. Satanás encogió los hombros.

—Pues entonces no hay trato. Te quedarás aquí hasta que termines de rehabilitarte y, tras entregarte otro varón a cargo, te enviaré de nuevo a la tierra— explicó fríamente. Sakuno enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Otro varón? — Interrogó, moviendo sus temblorosos labios y sintiéndolos como si fueran pura agua— ¿Qué pasa con "R"?

—"R" será ejecutado. Es una ley inquebrantable—. Soltó y luego con fingida inocencia se llevó los dedos hasta la boca—. Uy, se me escapó.

Sakuno se llevó las manos a la boca, gritó y se puso en pie para correr. Satanás, ágilmente, la empujó del vientre hacia atrás, impidiendo con su cuerpo que se moviera y, durante el forcejeo, clavó las uñas en sus muñecas. La terrible calma que le provocó fue aterradora.

—Es algo que no puedes cambiar, para nada— habló pausadamente—. Las leyes son las leyes— explicó—, si te dejara ir para armar un jaleo, los guardianes te matarían. Y créeme, no quieres encontrarte con ellos.

—Pero quiero verle, hacer algo por él… detener todo esto— suplicó.

Satanás arqueó una y otra vez las cejas.

—Mi propuesta sigue en pie— canturreó, acariciando uno de sus desnudos senos con el dedo índice—. Deja que te vuelva a probar y te llevaré con él.

Sakuno gimió cuando las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y asintió. Satanás no se detuvo a preguntar si estaba segura. Engulló entre sus labios sus senos. Y mientras reptaba por su cuerpo, lamía cada recoveco y acariciaba sus senos sin cesar, cuando abarcaba todo su sexo con su boca y jugaba con su lengua en él, el único pensamiento que surcaba su mente, incluso durante el forzado orgasmo, fue el gato semi humano que un día recogió en su casa y ahora, parecía estar a punto de perder.

-.-

Miró con recelo el largo vestido negro y la oscura sonrisa que le mostró Satanás mientras terminaba de vestirla. Parecía haberse convertido en su muñeca, tocándola, vistiéndola y peinando su cabello a su completo antojo. Incluso mientras la vestía, de pie y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la había probado de nuevo, llegando incluso ella misma al orgasmo a la vez.

Sakuno únicamente sentía más ganas de marcharse, de salir de todo o terminaría suicidándose. No era homofóbica, pero su inclinación sexual le impedía comprender que, tener una mujer entre sus piernas fuera placentero o que, a costa de burlar las murallas de su autocontrol, le provocara orgasmos que no la satisfacían del todo.

Jadeante, había tenido que soportar sus carantoñas y cuando finalmente la acompañó hasta un carro tirado por dos bestias retorcidas y de dudable naturaleza, se dedicó únicamente a explicarle lo que había en cada parte del inframundo. Sakuno miraba las señalizaciones sin llegar a verlas realmente. Comenzaba a sentirse como una muñeca utilizada.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de las celdas despertó al llegarle el hedor a sudor, putrefacción y, estaba segura aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, a sexo. Descendió tras Satanás, que caminó elegantemente después entre las celdas y se detuvo frente a una.

—Oh, por favor, no me digas que has venido a verle— ironizó, sacudiendo el bastón en forma de garra que portaba contra el suelo—. Hemos hablado ya de esto estos días.

Sakuno se asomó y la boca se le abrió con asombro cuando vio al joven frente a ellas. Tenía el mismo aspecto que "R" pero parecía más maduro. Más adulto. Fulminó con la mirada a Satanás y después la clavó en ella. Se acercó a grandes zancadas y tiró de su brazo con crueldad, sacándola de la protección de Satanás.

—¿No podrías haber acogido a una rata en tu condenada casa, hembra? — Gruñó. Los ojos brillándole con una advertencia inflamable—. Mira lo que tu estúpida forma de ser ha hecho con mi hermano.

La apretó contra sí y sujetó del mentón. Sakuno gimió dolorida y buscó tras la oscuridad que ocultaba las rejas. Agrandó los ojos sin poder creerse lo que veía.

—¡"R"!

Un cascabel resonó y el macho atado con cadenas a cada punto de la habitación la miró con los ojos idos. Las manos levantadas por encima de su cabeza y las piernas atadas desde los tobillos, separadas, con las rodillas sujetas a su torso. De su miembro una hembra demonio se encargaba. Apartó la mirada pero el demonio que la sujetaba le obligó a mirar.

—Llevan chupándole su energía desde que caísteis aquí— le susurró al oído—. Para un demonio, que te arranquen las alas es doloroso, pero que te arrebaten los poderes mediante una mamada… no tienes ni puñetera idea.

—Oh, no seas tan sarcástico— interrumpió Satanás empujando las rejas. Éstas desaparecieron con un ronco chirrido.

La hembra que trabaja en "R" levantó la mirada hacia Satanás cuando le acaricio la cabeza, dejó su tarea y arqueó su cuerpo hasta que los labios de Satanás drenaron todo cuanto había arrebatado a "R".

—¿Así… vas a matarlo? — cuestionó, incrédula.

—No— contestó Satanás lamiéndose los labios y asintiendo a la hembra para que continuara con su tarea—. Así me aseguro de que cuando llegue el momento de ejecutarlo no tenga poder para escapar. Verás, comprendo que estés asqueada y repugnada por lo que hago aquí, pero hija mía si tú conocieras cómo es en realidad esta gente, entenderías mis motivos. Por supuesto, déjame decirte que son mejores que los ángeles.

—No puedo entender algo tan retorcido. "R" no hizo más que salvarme la vida, no comprendo por qué le hacen esto…

—Porque te entregó su sangre— expresó con frialdad el demonio, soltándola y maldiciendo—. Nunca, un demonio debe de pasar su sangre a un humano. Lo intoxica. Y como ves, para ésta salvaje eres su tesoro preciado— explicó—. Si mueres, ella perderá algo que desea.

—¿Quién eres… de "R"? — balbuceó frotándose la barbilla. Todavía sentía las marcas de sus dedos asiéndola.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y esbozó una torcida sonrisa.

—Soy el fantasma de lo que tiempo atrás fue él— señaló a "R" y la sonrisa desapareció—. Dime una cosa, ¿quieres salvar a "R"?

Ella cabeceó afirmativamente. El joven se inclinó hasta ella, susurrándole en el oído.

—Existe una forma de salvarle: Ábrete de piernas.

Y luego, desapareció ante ella. Satanás le tocó el hombro, sonriente.

—..—

Mientras las palabras giraban en su mente fue llevada hasta el palacio de Satanás una vez más. En algún momento se sentó frente a una mesa y le sirvieron comida, pero la rechazó, apretando los labios como una rebelión y desafiante. Pero su mente no estaba allí. Pese a que le daba vergüenza el modo de castigo para "R", seguía sin admitir que le crearan tal castigo para vaciarlo de poder y después, asesinarlo por su culpa. Ella siempre se había negado a entregarles aquello que deseaba y, cuando Kirihara decidió que ya era suficiente de esconderse y atacó, nunca pensó que su felino compañero de piso incumpliera una norma tan importante por tal de salvarla y, así, sacrificarse.

—Querida, por más vueltas que le des, no vas a conseguir nada— indicó Satanás levantando sus rubias cejas—. Deberías de comer algo.

Sakuno arqueó una ceja y observó a Satanás con cara de "¿En serio me lo estás diciendo?". Esperó una reacción furiosa pero Satanás únicamente se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia. Incluso le permitió alejarse de la mesa repleta de comida y salir al gran balcón desde todo el infierno se veía. Al menos, sus largas y retorcidas torres. Las derrumbadas casas y algún que otro demonio volando distraídamente por encima de unas, esquivando los molestos y dorados rayos.

No sabía bien donde ubicar a "R" entre aquellas callejuelas y la idea de preguntarse si todavía tendría a aquella demonio trabajando en él, le provocó seguramente el mayor sonrojo posible y que las palabras de aquel joven volvieran a repetirse en su mente.

—No te ves muy bien, humana— habló una voz a su costado.

Cuando giró la cabeza para ver quién era, quien fuera, la besó. Posó únicamente sus labios sobre los de ella y al instante, todo fue tan solo oscuridad.

Maldición.

Estaba harta de que se burlaran de ella.

Muy harta.

-.-

"R" gruñó, abriendo los labios y mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente. Pero no sirvió de nada. El tirón en su entrepierna continuó, incesante y se sintió vaciar. Al principio todo fue bien. Porque tenía bastante excitación acumulada y sus poderes emergían por todo su cuerpo. Pero ahora, que era únicamente sexo, estaba empezando a notar como su cuerpo se ablandaba cada vez más.

Había sido un estúpido rematado. Era un demonio, no un ángel. ¿Por qué demonios se dejó llevar por los sentimientos de esa mocosa y se arriesgó para proteger al resto de mirones curiosos? El único que tenía la culpa de toda esa mierda era ese condenado mestizo, no él. Y probablemente, el único castigo que estaba recibiendo esa mierda mitad era una regañina por parte de su padre. Mientras que él…

Él tenía que soportar que le chuparan la condenada polla hasta dejarlo seco. ¿Y por qué? Por haber cometido un "pecado". Nunca, en la vida de un demonio, puede entregarle sangre a un humano. Por mucho que la condenada de Satanás esté interesada en ella. Aunque… sonrió amargamente. Satanás iba a matarlo de todas formas.

Tanto si conseguía lo que quería como si no.

Si no lo conseguía, quedaría repudiado simplemente porque era ineficiente como demonio. Y todos sabían bien que él era libre. Si no hubiera cometido aquella mierda de error, no tendría por qué soportar a Satanás y sus condenadas reglas que gustaba de cambiar a ton y son.

Y lo primero… claro. ¿Acaso pensaban que Satanás dejaría que él obtuviera el poder que poseía esa humana y lo dejara vivir como si nada? No. Nunca. Le extraería el poder y después, si sobrevivía, entonces se hablaría de libertad. Pero sobrevivir a una extracción de poder tan poderosa era… joder, si ni siquiera iba a sobrevivir a la extracción de sus propios poderes.

La condenada hembra que tenía entre sus piernas levantó un instante la cabeza hacia él, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cuando él le gruño, simplemente encogió los hombros y continuó con su tarea. Pero antes de que su boca cubriera su sexo, su cuello se separó de su lugar, cayendo hacia un costado, quedándose el cuerpo recto, aferrado a su sexo.

"R" parpadeó un instante, preguntándose si las alucinaciones eran tan terribles que no le permitían ver la realidad. Entonces, con movimientos bruscos y quemándole las heridas, las cadenas cayeron al suelo y él con ellas. Fue brusco y casi delirante, con sus extremidades giradas de cualquier forma, sin fuerza y dentro de lo que cabe, agradado con la humedad del suelo. Aunque fuera orina…

Unos pasos a su lado y después, un tirón brusco contra una masa firme de carne. Alguien le cerró los ojos y aunque fuera asquerosamente vergonzoso, se dejó llevar, cayendo en la completa oscurida.

_**Continuara…**_

**Avance:**

_Era la única forma de hacerlo. Entonces, seguro que estaba bien. Por muy retorcido que fuera._

…

—_A lo mejor únicamente necesitaba un poco de amor._


End file.
